A Fishing Weekend or A Family Retreat!
by chelsea1234
Summary: Gibbs is needing a break...even if he doesn't want one. Jenarranges for him to take the team to teach them how to survive in the wilderness. But can he survive the wilderness with them. There will be spanking of adults. Not your thing don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to wish Gibbs Fan a VERY Happy Birthday. I wrote this story as a special request. I really hope she likes it. More fluff LOL :)

Chapter 1

Abby danced around her lab to the thumping rock music as she flitted from one machine to the other, checking on all the evidence as it processed. The ding of the elevator signalled the arrival of a none to happy Gibbs. Abby unfortunately didn't hear the ding over the din of her music. Usually Abby's taste in music didn't faze him at all, but today for some reason he found that it grated on him like fingernails down a chalk board. He slammed the off button and spun Abby around.

"I don't know HOW you can concentrate with that din!" he grumbled.

"Gib-bs!" Abby whined. She was particularly affronted that he would insult what he KNEW was one of her favourite bands. And in her very own lab! "You know I work better when I have my music!" He didn't move a muscle or say a word, but the stony stare told her that today was NOT going to be the day to argue with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Evidence...Abby." he said slowly. Abby pouted.

"It's not ready yet..." she said sticking out her chin and turning back to Mr Mass spec. He understood, he even seemed to sigh in sympathy for her plight.

"How...much...longer?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs we go through this every time." Abby said trying hard to keep her tone measured. "It will take as long as it takes. You can't hurry science."

"Hmm." Gibbs grumbled. "Well call me when you have something." He stalked off towards the elevator and thumped the button.

"Wow Gibbs!" Abby said. "Cranky much?" Gibbs heard her but didn't bite...She had a point.

When Gibbs arrived in the bullpen it was to the raucous laughter of Tony as he carried on like a ten year old on April fools day giggling at McGee as he found his hands yet again glued to his keyboard. With a face like thunder, he reached into his desk and grabbed the nail varnish remover and threw it to a sheepish looking Tim with one hand as he head slapped Tony hard with the other.

"When are you clowns gonna learn!" he said...loudly."Tony...this...is...not...a...damn kindergarten!" he said as he gave him another head slap for good measure. "Keep it up and it'll be my belt! McGee...you're one of the smartest people I've ever met...can't you smell the damn glue before you stick your hands in it?" Tony quickly stuck his feet back under the desk and did his best to look busy. He wasn't even game to reach back and rub the sting out of his head. Tim opened and closed his mouth as he tried to form words but his brain and voice were unwilling to cooperate, so he did the only thing left to him and did as Tony did, only he WAS really working.

"Where the hell is Ziva?" he barked.

"Um...with the Director." Tim said nodding as he spoke.

"WHY?" Gibbs said slowly and deliberately.

"Ah...I don't know Boss." Tim answered carefully. Looking into his empty coffee cup with disgust Gibbs threw it into the bin and stalked towards the elevator. "Goin for coffee." He said as he punched the elevator button. When it didn't arrive within seconds, he muttered under his breath about faulty government equipment as he disappeared into the stairwell and slammed the door.

"Wow!" Tony said when he was sure his boss was out of earshot. "Wonder what's eating him this morning. Must of fallen out of the wrong side of that boat."

"I guess everyone's entitled to a bad mood every now and then." Tim said as he rubbed at his now free hands with a cloth and the remover.

"That... isn't just a bad mood." Tony said. "It's more than that." He was actually quite worried. His boss was never what you'd call...cheery, but that was over the top, over what essentially was just a normal day in the bullpen when things were slow.

Before he could say anything else, the elevator dinged and Abby bounced into view.

"Hey guys." She said as she looked around discretely for their cranky leader. "Is it safe?" Tim smirked.

"For now." He said. "But I wouldn't be up here when he gets back unless you have a reason. He isn't in the best of moods today."

"You noticed huh?" she answered. "I think there's something really wrong."

"With what Abby?" Jen asked as she came from behind with Ziva along side of her.

"Gibbs." Abby said. "He's sooo grumpy." Jen smiled. Sounded like the Jethro she knew and loved.

"More than usual?" she asked, still smiling.

"ALOT more than usual. You don't think he'd be sick or anything do you?" Abby said. Jen shook her head but then Tony jumped in.

"She has a point Director. Something's off." He said. Jen thought for a moment.

"When was the last time that Gibbs took a vacation?" she asked. Tony and Abby both shook their heads.

"He went to Mexico..." Ziva started.

"Yeah but he was recovering from a major head trauma...not really the same." Abby said.

"You're right." Jen said. "I think what Gibbs needs is a break. Even if it has to be a short one. Any break is better than nothing."

"Yeah well good luck with that." Tony said with a chuckle. Then he realised that that may have come out a little smart assy. The fact that Jen's blue eyes were boring into him made him feel like a chastised six year old. "Sorry Director." He babbled. "I meant to say that it won't be easy to get him to take a break."

"Better." She said as she finally softened the glare. "I think I have an idea that might just make it impossible for him to object." She said with a beaming smile. All their faces looked up at her expectantly. "An NCIS directive that he can't ignore...A long weekend camping trip, where he has to teach all of you how to survive in the wilderness."

"You mean like in a cabin...with a bathroom and electricity right?" Abby said.

"Yes Abby." Ziva said sarcastically. "He is going to teach you how to survive if the light bulb blows out." Abby poked out her tongue.

"We can still visit the wilderness in the day Ziva." She said. "We can just go back and charge our Ipods and have a shower at night." Tim controlled his smile as well as he could. It was bad enough Gibbs being crabby, he didn't need for Abby to be pissed as well. Tony didn't think it was that funny. He was with Abby. If he had to go camping it'd be better if he could clean up and watch a relaxing movie at night and sleep in a soft bed instead of sleeping on a pile of rocks and sticks in a sleeping bag. No sir that didn't sound like any fun. He said as much.

"You Americans are so soft. Afraid of a few days without luxuries." Ziva said incredulously.

"Well Ziva I'm a boy scout leader, I'm not afraid of being outdoors." Tim said. Ziva smiled at him. Abby glared at her. Jen clapped her hands loudly like she was trying to control a first grade class.

"Children!" she said sarcastically. "This is not up to any of you. And it isn't for your benefit. It's to help Gibbs relax, and to do that it has to be in an environment that he can relax in. No cabin." She said as she turned first to Abby and then to Tony. Ziva smiled. Abby pouted at first but then quickly relented. Anything for Gibbs.

"When do we leave?" Tim asked.

" No time like the present...This weekend." She said. Abby giggled.

"How you gonna make him go?" she asked. They all looked at Jen and waited for the answer. If only she had one.

"You leave Gibbs to me." She said. Famous last words.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou all so much for the wonderful reviews and alerts. I know I always say it, but I do really appreciate them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 2

Jen leaned back in her chair and read over the letter she'd had typed up for Jethro's benefit. It basically said that most of his team could do with learning some outdoor skills. Wilderness survival. As long as the few tasks that were on the list were taken care of, his and the team's free time would be theirs. They could fish or hike or what ever they wanted as long as they followed orders and didn't leave the area for the three days. Would he buy it? That was the question.

She knew he wouldn't knock first, he never did, so Jen was ready as he charged into the room a few minutes later.

"You wanted to see me Jen?" he asked. He didn't bother to sit ...he didn't plan on staying.

"Sit Jethro." She said. "I have something to show you." He narrowed his eyes at her while he tried to figure out what she was up to. She was up to something that was sure. He'd known her long enough to know when he was about to be manipulated. He said nothing but took the paper she passed him and held it away from his face while he attempted to read it. He hadn't brought his reading glasses with him. "Here." She said. "You can borrow mine." He took them with a smirk and perched them on the end of his nose as he sat. She didn't interrupt or move much except to tilt her head and examine the ceiling while she waited for him to finish reading.

"You're joking right?" he said. "This is one of Abby's little pranks she roped you into?"

"Nope." She said smiling. "It's on official NCIS paper...see." He rolled his eyes and a smirk twisted the edge of his mouth teasingly.

"It isn't exactly hard for the Director of NCIS to get her hands on official NCIS paper Jen. Hell, the cleaners could do that. Now what's this really about?" Jen tapped the table again with her pen as she thought. She had a feeling this might happen. It was never going to be easy to try and fool him. Gibbs smirk actually almost turned into a smile, despite his less than accommodating mood. He always had had a soft spot for Jen. "When you're finished mulling things over...I'd settle on the truth if I were you. You know I don't like lies." Jen blushed beet red and snatched back the letter.

"Fine. As the Director...and your BOSS..." she started. She tried really hard to keep it from being anything but business like but it was really hard to do with Gibbs sitting there nodding at her with a big grin splashed across his face. He could still shake her to the very core with just a look and he knew it. So did she."Damn it Jethro! You're like a bear with a sore head and you need a break. We ALL need for you to have a break." He nodded arrogantly.

"Is that so?" he said. The redness hadn't faded one little bit but some of her bravado had returned.

"Yes Jethro, that...is a fact." she replied, not allowing her eyes to leave his for a second.

"So let me get this straight. You think I need a break..." she nodded. "So...you intend to make me take one."

"That's right. I'm quite within my rights to..." she started but was cut off by the hand Gibbs held up to stop her.

"But you want me to take all the 'children' with me?" he asked sarcastically. Jen's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh well. If you think you can't manage your unruly brood." She said answering his smirk with her own.

"I can handle them just fine Jen as well you know." He said, a twinkle in his own eye. "But if I don't want to go...I won't."

"You have to." She said. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why." He asked.

"Because I told you to." She said. The twinkle was gone and she was getting flustered now. If she truly couldn't make him go the team would never have any respect for her and they both knew it. "Please Jethro? It'll be like a family vacation."

Down in the bullpen Tony, Abby, Ziva and Tim were waiting, some more patiently than others, to see what the outcome would be from the meeting between the Director and Gibbs.

"There's no way he'll agree to go." Tony said. Tim nodded.

"I can't see the Boss taking off for the whole weekend with us in tow." He said.

"If the Director TELLS him to go...then he must go." Ziva said. Abby looked sceptical.

"I know you haven't been here that long Ziva..." Abby said slowly and deliberately. She couldn't resist a dig. "But Gibbs is not a Mossad robot...he marches to the beat of his own drum." Ziva narrowed her eyes but then looked away. It was not worth the trouble.

"Not nice Abby." Tim said disapprovingly so only she could hear. She pouted and jumped off his desk where she'd been perched. Poking her tongue out as she moved over to Gibbs desk and sat down with her platform heels propped up on his desk.

"Well he isn't and if he doesn't want to go...he won't." she said. "But I for one hope he does say yes." She said changing her tack. "It'd be fun to all go away together."

"You think Abs...?" Tony said. "In the middle of nowhere?"

"You would not get to take any luxuries. " Ziva said. Abby shrugged.

"I can rough it. I don't need luxuries." She said.

"What about you music?" Ziva said.

"I'LL HUM!" Abby said. She didn't like Ziva's superior tone. Not at all.

"Ok then. If you are game." Ziva said with a smirk.

"I am." Abby said staring her down with her hands on her hips.

"Then we shall see." Ziva said smuggly.

"Yes we will." Abby bit back.

"Ok...we don't even know yet whether we're going." Tim said. Things were obviously getting heated in here and the mood the boss had been in that wouldn't end well if he was to come back to find the girls at it again.

"That's right." Tony said jumping in a little late. He should have really stopped them himself but he couldn't help being amused at the two of them when they got going. But it wouldn't bode well for them or him if Gibbs walked in to find THEM arguing and HIM with a front row seat. "Knock it off." Abby and Ziva both then turned on Tony.

"Do you think that Tony is seriously trying to boss us around Ziva?" Abby said with her eyes narrowed and her pigtails swinging. Ziva smirked.

"Yes Abby, I think that WAS an attempt to boss us." Ziva said sarcastically.

"When Gibbs is away, I'm in charge." Tony said indignantly. He didn't really relish an argument with either of these two, but if they double teamed him he didn't stand a chance. So he chose the escape route. "Anyway, you want to argue and piss Gibbs off even more...take your best shot. I'm going to see Ducky." He picked himself up, with the girls glaring eyes still following him, and took the stairs in what he hoped was a dignified exit.

When he was way out of earshot, Abby turned to Ziva.

"Oh he would be so much fun to play with on a camping trip." She said, eyes sparkling.

"OH YES!" Ziva agreed. "He is such easy prey."

"Uhhuh." Abby said. Tim looked on incredulously, while he wondered what had just happened. One minute they were arguing and the next they're best friends. Sort of. Well allies in someone else's destruction at least. He shook his head and went back to typing, he didn't think he'd ever figure women out. Not these two anyway.

Upstairs Gibbs enjoyed watching Jen as she tried to look calm and in control, while she was obviously sweating on his answer.

"So Jethro?" she said finally, unable to stand the wait any longer. Gibbs pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Ok Jen, I'll go." He said. Jen visibly sagged with relief. "On one condition." Jen sucked in a deep breath, she should have known there'd be stipulations. Oh well she understood the art of compromise.

"And what would that condition be Jethro?" she asked.

"You have to come too." He said with a grin. Jen's mouth dropped open. She really hadn't seen that coming. Gibbs grin got even wider. "Can't have a family vacation without Mommy, can we Jen? "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou all again for all the wonderful reviews and alerts. I really do appreciate them. I hope you Gibbs Fan are still enjoying your birthday story. I hope the rest of you enjoy this chapter as well. The usual fluff :)

Chapter 3

Friday afternoon found the younger crew standing in the parking station arguing over who was going to travel with who. Gibbs and Jen were each taking a car and would split the passengers between them. Ducky had bowed out because he apparently had tickets to the opera that he couldn't get out of. It was the truth and he was forever grateful that he had an excuse. He didn't quite relish sleeping on the ground in a tent with a less than amiable Gibbs, and goodness knows what the younger ones had planned. He had however suggested that Jimmy could do with some bonding time with the rest of the team. He suggested this to Jen, who thought it might be better to surprise Jethro with the news. When it was too late to back out she'd thought.

As Gibbs and Jen reached the parking garage, they could see the five arguing. Tony's voice could be heard above the rest as he repeated the same thing over and over.

"I called shotgun. I called shotgun. I CALLED shotgun." Gibbs looked over at Jen sardonically.

"Jimmy?...Really Jen?...Those other brats will eat him alive."

"Come on Jethro. Jimmy needs to be included with the others, and it won't do you any harm to get to know him a little better either." Gibbs rolled his eyes. As they got closer,Tony was still carrying on about sitting in the front seat... if anything he was even louder.

"I called shotgun!" he said again loudly into Ziva face.

"I COULD use my shotgun! But I would much prefer to use one of my KNIVES!" Ziva said just as loudly as she whipped one out of her belt.

"If you don't want me to use MY shotgun Dinozzo I suggest you shut the hell up! You're already getting on my last nerve and we haven't even got in the car yet. And put the damn knife away Ziva. You threaten any one of us with that knife again and see what happens." He said. " You will BOTH sit in the back...of separate cars."

"But Boss I called..." Tony started.

"Don't say it again." Gibbs said with threatening glower. "Now go get in the back of my car. Ziva...in the back of the Directors. "Tim, In the front of my car. Jimmy, in the back of the Director's car. Abby, in the front of the Directors car...Abby what the hell do you have on your feet?"

"Boots." She said indignantly. "You said boots." Gibbs rolled his eyes again. Great start.

"I didn't mean boots that were six inches off the ground Abby." He said. "Have you packed ANYTHING else that might be even close to suitable?" Abby pouted.

"Um no...These ARE suitable." She said folding her arms. "I'm used to them! They're like an extension of my legs!"

"Give me strength." He muttered. "Tim...go get her some boots from the supply room. What's your size?" he said looking at Abby in frustration.

"It's ok, I know her size." Tim said. Gibbs looked at Jen with a frown. Another thing to worry about. Jen chuckled behind her hand. She was thoroughly enjoying herself already. It was so lonely at times rattling around in that big house by herself, she was looking forward to some lively company.

An hour into the journey and Jen had had to rethink the company thing. Her charges were driving her to distraction already. Abby had her stop for caf-pows three times in an hour and then the bathroom another three. The only reason that she gave in to her was that when she was sipping her drink or in the bathroom, she stopped talking, at least for a short while. The last time she signalled to Gibbs that she needed to pull over her phone vibrated in her bag.

"Director speaking." She answered formally, although she knew very well who was on the other end. "Uhhuh. I'll tell her." she said with a smirk.

"Gibbs said no more caf-pow." Abby looked horrified. "He said he has some of the canned variety but if you make us stop again, he'll open them all and pour them in the river." If Abby looked horrified before, she looked positively mortified at the thought of her beloved caf-pow rushing down the river while she battled all weekend without caffeine.

"I won't ask again she said. I promise." She said doing the zip the mouth motion to seal the deal.

"Good." Jen said.

"Ha!" Ziva said as they pulled back onto the road. Abby spun around in her seat and glared at a smug looking Ziva.

"What did you say?" she said. Ziva looked at Jimmy.

I think that all that loud music has affected Abby's hearing." She said. Jen swerved as Abby actually flicked her seat belt off and half her body leapt over the seat to smack Ziva square on the jaw. Jimmy's eyes nearly popped right out as he found himself holding Ziva back as she tried to get to Abby. Jen slammed her hand on the horn and they all stopped short.

"Great one Ziva! Now Gibbs is gonna find out." She said.

"YOU HIT ME!" Ziva said as she rubbed her jaw. Jen's phone vibrated again.

"You STA-RTED it!" Abby whined.

"I don't care WHO started it, when we get there you're BOTH in trouble...with ME!" she said as she snatched up the phone and answered it.

"I have it Jethro. I can handle them." she said and closed the phone. That gave Abby something to think about. Jethro huh? That was interesting. Very interesting. Ziva glared at Jimmy who shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Ziva didn't return his smile. What was he supposed to have done? He knew what he was gonna do now though...sleep with one eye open.

In the other car things were only slightly better.

"What time do you think we'll get there?" Tony asked. Tim rolled his eyes.

"When we get there." Gibbs said.

"How long will it take to set up the camp.?" Tony asked.

"That depends on how helpful everyone is." Gibbs said. "Not long. You'll ALL be helpful."

"What are we having for dinner?" Tony asked.

"What is this?" Tim said "Twenty questions?"

"No McIrritable. I'm hungry. Starving actually and I'm trying to figure out WHAT I'll be eating and WHEN I'll be eating it." Tony spat back.

"Steaks and salad and it'll be ready when it's cooked." Gibbs said. Tony tapped his chin while he mulled that over.

"So if it takes about an hour to get there, and another hour to set up camp and say... what a half an hour to light the fire and throw the steaks in the pan..." he was slowly adding up the times in his head. I should be putting steak in my mouth and chewing in about two and half HOURS! OH GOD! Boss I can't last that long." He said.

"No choice." Gibbs said as he gripped the steering wheel tight.

"But BO-SS! Couldn't we just stop for pizza on the way?" Tony whined. Gibbs griped the wheel even tighter.

"You have two choices Tony...you can either shut up now and sit comfortably the rest of the way, help with the camp and the cooking and then eat in approximately two and a half hours...OR...I could pull over and tan your ass, THEN you could sit UNCOMFORTABLY, help with the camp and the cooking and eat your dinner in approximately three hours." He said.

"Geez Louise, I was only asking." Tony said as he slumped back into his seat and stared out the window. Tony sat quietly for a good ten minutes or so until he saw something shiny poking out of the side of Tim's back pack, which was on the seat next to him. Yes! He thought, he has candy! He whipped the bar out of the bag and started to unwrap it.

"To-ny! Don't unwrap that. It's for an emergency." Tim complained.

"Thish ish... an em...ergenchy. I'm shtar...ving." Tony said with his mouth already full. This time it was Tim's turn to spin around. He tried to wrestle what was left of the bar from Tony's hand but he wouldn't give.

"McGee! Turn around." Gibbs barked. "Dinozzo I swear...you take one more bite of that candy and you won't be eating steak or anything else until tomorrow morning!"

""Yesh Boss." Tony said as he kept chewing. "How's a candy bar gonna save anyone anyway McSelfish?"

"It's for HIKES Tony." He said as if he was talking to a child. "If you go on a long walk you should take some candy to sustain you if you should happen to get lost. It's basic." Tony grunted and once again slumped into his seat. Gibbs pulled into the nearest gas station.

"Go replace Tim's candy Tony." He said. Tony looked affronted. He held up the half eaten candy bar.

"Why? It's still good see? I only took a small bite." He argued.

"NOW!" Gibbs shouted.

"Ok, ok." He said as he got out of the nearly walked away but then stuck his head through Tim's window. "So does this mean I can eat the rest of the candy?" Gibbs slumped on to the steering wheel. He felt like he was the director of a summer camp for wayward teenagers.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank everyone again for their reviews and alerts. I love them all. I'm sorry this chapter took a litle longer but I've been struggling with computer problems...again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 4

"What happened?" Gibbs asked as they finally pulled up at their destination and got out of their cars.

"I told you Jethro...I have it." Jen said.

"What...happened?" Gibbs asked again. Jen sighed with exasperation.

"Gibbs." Jen said. She was getting really frustrated now. SHE was the Director of NCIS. How did he manage to always make her feel like their positions were reversed?

"Jen." He said with a raised eyebrow. At this rate they'd never get the camp set up, well at least that's the reason she gave herself for once again falling under the spell.

"The girls had a little spat is all." She said finally. "I told you...I have it."

"A little spat that nearly had you swerving off the road and into a ditch?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes almost as dangerous as when you changed lanes three times in a row at the speed of light and I had no choice but to follow or get lost." Gibbs had to smirk at that.

"Still the smart ass Jen?" he asked.

"Always." She said smiling. Gibbs leaned in very close so that only Jen would hear him.

"Be careful. You know what the cure for being a smart ass is." He said. Jen didn't answer but turned on her heel and marched away. After he'd given himself a second to appreciate the view, Gibbs started to help with the unpacking.

By the time he had arrived at where they had decided to pitch the tents, which was some way from the cars, it was to find Tony and Tim in the midst of a debate and Jimmy wandering around with obviously not a clue what to do.

"Tony, I know exactly what you were trying to do." Tim said. "Nobody could be that stupid unless they were doing it on purpose. Now get up and help."

"I WAS helping, not my fault I couldn't do it PERFECT enough for you McBoyscout." Tony said. " Now... I'm checking the food."

"The food is just fine. The same as it was ten minutes ago. There's just less of it cos you keep 'checking it'." Tim said. "And it's not asking for perfection to have you move pine cones out of the way before we put down the ground sheet."

"Yak yak yak yak yak." Tony said as he did open and close moves with his hands. He spun around and walked smack into Gibbs. His hands shot up immediately and went to cover his head but he was too late.

"Smack!".He was seeing stars and not the ones that were starting to shine in the rapidly fading light.

"Thanks Boss." Tony said and put both hands up to rub. Gibbs took the opportunity to smack the other end. Tony yelped.

"What did I do?" Tony said.

"Nothin Tony...that's the point."Gibbs said.

"Jimmy, help McGee with the tents will ya?." He asked, although clearly it was a statement not a question. Jimmy looked grateful that someone had actually given him an inkling of where he was supposed to start.

"Yes Sir...Gibbs." Jimmy stammered and moved immediately to help Tim. Tony grinned, thinking that it was worth the whacks to get a reprieve from putting up the tents. Gibbs patted him non too gently on the back this time.

"I have an even better job for you Tony." He said as he passed him a shovel. "Make sure it's nice and deep, we're gonna be here for three days." Tim and Jimmy both pulled out their phones and clicked a picture of Tony's shocked face as he reluctantly took the shovel from Gibbs who was sporting a big grin.

"But Boss..." Tony started to complain.

"Not too close to the tent." Was his only reply. Tony looked over at the other two who were still recording the precious moment, and gave them a one finger salute. A perfect snap for the family album.

"Do you two know how dangerous that was?" Jen said to two girls that were looking less than bothered.

"Abby!" Jen said. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Director but..." Abby said. At Jen's raised eyebrow she tried to change tack. "Sorry...But she started it." Ziva muttered something under her breath about Abby being a spoilt baby.

"I am not!" Abby said.

"Oh you sooo are." Ziva said.

"Am NOT ZI-VA! You're just jealous cos Gibbs told ME to sit in the front. I think that makes YOU the big baby." Abby spat back.

"Of COURSE he said you could sit in the front. His little baby girl HAS to have the best seat in the house." Ziva said with venom. They were so wound up now, they'd forgotten that Jen was even standing there.

"Just STOP!" Jen said "BOTH of you." They completely ignored her.

"Take that BACK!" Abby said her pigtails flying with rage.

"You do not even make sense!" Ziva said in a mocking tone. "How can you take back words?...Besides, I would not take them back even if it WAS possible!" Abby was about to launch herself at Ziva for the second time that day when she felt a hard smack on her bottom.

"Ow!" she yelped. Ziva tried to escape the one that she knew was coming her way but wasn't fast enough as she felt a hard smack on her own backside.

"GIBB-BS!" they both whined at the same time.

"Listen to the Director." He said as he stalked back to the tents. Jen narrowed her eyes at the two slightly chastened girls. She was really pissed now. Not only had they behaved like brats in the car they had now made a fool of her in front of Gibbs. It was time she got some control back.

"Right. You two...BOTH of you, will help with the setting up and then after dinner you will go right to bed, no dessert...IN the same tent. And I swear, if I hear one peep outta you girls I will come in their and spank the daylights out of you both, and don't think that I won't." At the look of disbelief on both their faces she waved her arms around. Look around you ladies, you are surrounded by a myriad of switches all just ripe for the picking or should I say cutting... Don't tempt me!" Abby and Ziva glanced at each other briefly before taking off in the direction of the camp site, there shared embarrassment made it unnecessary for any more words.

Gibbs was secretly quite impressed with the girls change in attitude, one smack hadn't done that. He would have loved to have known what had just happened. As if she could read his mind Jen returned wearing a rather smug look.

"Told you I could handle them." she said. "There really wasn't any need for you to come rescue me you know."

"I can see that." He conceded. This brought a blush back to Jen's face. It was with pleasure though this time and not embarrassment. Compliments from Jethro were not abundant and they were savoured with pleasure by anyone who was lucky enough to receive one.

"So what did you do to bring on such a fit of compliance from our two little girls?" Gibbs asked with a smirk. Jen smiled.

"I told them they had to go to bed straight after dinner...in the same tent." she said. Gibbs looked sceptical.

"And that's all?" he asked. Jen's face split into a wide smile.

"Well I may have mentioned switching them if I heard a peep out of them." This time Gibbs let go of a deep chuckle while his eyes shone in amusement.

"I'd pay to see that." He said. He was clearly amused at the thought of Jen taking down either of them but Ziva in particular.

"I'm not joking Jethro." She said indignantly. "You'll see it for free if they give me anymore trouble."

"Ok then." Gibbs said as he forced himself to stop smiling. He couldn't help but tease her a little but he really didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Better get this dinner happening while there's still something left to cook. I think Tony's finished digging the latrine."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews and alerts, I love to read them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, still more fluff :)

Chapter 5

"So...what about sleeping arrangements?" Gibbs asked.

"What were you thinking?" Jen answered with a barely hidden smirk. Gibbs scrubbed his head with his hands.

"Beats me." He said. Jen giggled.

"Words you don't hear every day." She said. Gibbs grinned back.

"Again with the smart ass quips?" He said. "Watch out." A shared memory from a long time ago made her blush a deep shade of red.

"The difference NOW Jethro, is that I am YOUR superior." She said smartly as she turned to walk away. She'd managed to advance only a few steps however, when she was stopped in her tracks. Unable to contain the urge any longer, Gibbs chuckled sarcastically as he secured Jen under one arm and landed a half a dozen hard smacks to her jean clad bottom.

"You can't DO that now Jethro!" Jen said indignantly as she resisted the urge to rub her smarting ass. She had no intention of feeding his ego or his amusement anymore than she already had.

"Just did." Gibbs said, still smiling.

"But...but I'm YOUR..." she started.

"I'm off the clock." He said. Jen narrowed her eyes in an attempt to stare him down but found herself looking away first, which made her even more irate.

"Hmmmpfft!" she huffed as she turned and stomped away. Gibbs chuckled again as he watched her kick what she thought was a pile of dead leaves on her way to one of the tents. She found out painfully however, that a rock was masked by the innocent looking leafy pile which made it even more difficult to make a dignified exit. Especially when she did a little involuntary hopping dance as a reflex. The now extremely flustered Director was half way there when she realised they hadn't finished the discussion about who was sleeping where. Well she was the Director, she'd decide she thought. There were seven people and three tents. Two three man tents and one two man tent. She picked up her stuff and threw it through the door of the two man tent. Gibbs could share with the boys for all she cared.

Ziva and Abby undid their bedrolls without speaking. They really didn't think that Jen would follow through with her threat, but neither of them wanted to test her either. Finally Abby couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I'm sorry Ziva." She said. Ziva looked up at her and smiled.

"I am sorry too." She said.

"Do you think she would really...you know what she said...make us cut a switch?" Abby asked. Ziva shrugged.

"I am not sure." She said. "But I am sure that I do not intend to risk it...especially here. I do NOT want to put on such a show for Tony's amusement." Abby nodded enthusiastically.

"God yes. He'd never let us forget it." She said.

Tony was eager to get the dinner started so had just thrown all his stuff in the boys tent, pulled most of his belongings out of his bag to get an extra sweater from the bottom and left his clothes strewn all over the tent and then left so he could start on the fire. Tim stepped into the tent and shook his head. Jimmy was crouched in the corner trying to lay out his bedroll, with his backpack still on his back for want of somewhere else to lay it down. He shook his head at Tim.

"Wasn't me." He said.

"I gathered that Jimmy." he said. "Tony's handiwork definitely." He bent to pick up some of the clothes and Gibbs stepped in.

"Leave it." He said. "You two go and start the fire and tell Tony I want him." Jimmy and Tim glanced at each other briefly and then did as they had been asked. A sheepish looking Tony stepped tentatively into the tent soon after. His eyes were drawn first to the mess he'd left, and then followed on up to Gibbs immediately after. Gibbs didn't have to utter a sound.

"Guess you want me to fix this." He said as he bent to start picking up the mess.

"Ya think?" Gibbs said with a roll of his eyes. He did a quick scan of the rest of the tent and realised that there was absolutely no room for him in here. Thank God. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped out. As a second thought he stuck his head back in. "I will check." He said before disappearing.

A short while later the Jen looked up at the sound of the tent flap opening.

"Get out Jethro!" she said.

"Nice welcome Jen. Very friendly." Gibbs said smiling. "Still pouting?"

"I'm not pouting Jethro, but as you can see, this tent is already taken." She said smugly.

"Uhhuh." Gibbs said as he unrolled his bedroll and sleeping bag. "And as YOU can see...you're sharing." Jen was on her feet in a second.

"NO...I'm not! You can share with the boys." She said.

"There's not enough room." He said happily. " You got lucky Jen."

"I won't share a tent with you Jethro." She said in the calmest voice she could muster under the circumstances. Gibbs shrugged and deliberately avoided making eye contact.

"Fine then...go share with the girls." He said.

"NO Jethro! She said, her voice shaking ever so slightly. "I can't."

"Don't see why not." He said as he continued to make himself comfortable. Neither could she really, but she wasn't going to just give in and let him win. "Abby never stops talking and her music is so loud, even when she wears headphones... and... Ziva snores." Even she realised they were pretty lame excuses but they were the best she could come up with on the spur of the moment.

"Then make yourself at home Jen cos I'm not moving." He said with a smirk. Jen weighed up her options...very quickly...there weren't many... well there was two to be exact.

"Oh alright!" she said finally. "I'll let you stay." Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah...you go with that if it makes it easier." He said with a chuckle.

"Honestly Jethro you're insufferable sometimes." She said.

"Only sometimes Jen?" he said cheerfully. "Then I've improved with age haven't I?"

"Mmmm." She said. "You go with THAT if it makes you feel better. I'm going to go help with dinner...coming?"

Tony strode over to the fire hoping to find the steaks nearly done. His face fell when all he found was Tim and Jimmy and the girls all standing around staringand poking at the fire.

"Where's the food?" he said in an almost squeaky voice.

"We're gonna put it on soon." Jimmy said. Tony ran his hands through his hair impatiently.

"Why soon? What's the big hold up? We have steaks...we have fire...we should have dinner!" he said crabbily. This was getting ridiculous, he thought. It was more like a fat camp than a relaxing weekend. This must be a plot to starve him to death.

"Tony you can't just throw meat on a grill over a roaring fire and expect it to cook." Tim explained. He knew that Tony and probably everyone else were hungry, but he thought it was worth the wait to do the job properly.

"Um, yes you can...it's called a BBQ!" Tony said sarcastically. Tim didn't bite.

"If you put it on too soon it will burn on the outside and be raw on the inside." Tim said.

"Ever heard of medium rare?" Tony said. Tim ignored Tony's attempt at humour.

"A few more minutes." Tim said "The fire'll be perfect then.

"Come onnnnn McGee!" Tony said as he gave him a shove. Tim pushed him back.

"Knock it off." He said. Tony shoved Tim again harder. Tim elbowed Tony in the ribs. "Will you stop?"

"Then put the steaks on." Tony said.

"The fire isn't ready yet." Tim said turning back to prod at the embers once more. That's it!" Tony said and he gave Tim an almighty push that almost knocked him off his balance. He would have rather landed in the fire almost though when he realised who had saved him. Gibbs was NOT happy. He wasn't even half way to being amused.

"Jimmy...put the steaks on." he said crabbily before he grabbed each of the boys by an ear and dragged them off behind the tents where there was a fallen log. "Pants down and bend over the log." he barked.

"But Bo-ss!" Tony whined.

"Now!" Gibbs said. Tim had already done it. Tony now followed suit. "Did either of you actually think that it was smart to have a damn wrestling match right next to a fire?" he asked incredulously. Tony opened his mouth to answer. "The question was rhetorical genius." They both winced at the sound of Gibbs' belt hissing through the loops. They glared at each other briefly, both thought it was the others fault. But the question of blame flew out of their heads with the first crack on their own backside and the sound of the belt hitting their friend.

"Ow!... Boss!" Tony said "Ow! I'm sorry...OW!"

"Urgh!" Tim said as he squeezed his eyes shut tight in his attempt to block out the pain. Didn't work.

"Ow! I'm sorry...OW!" Tony yelped.

Tim didn't yell out much though, his way of dealing was with more of a grunt or hiss here and there.

Gibbs wasn't angry anymore but he intended to make sure they never repeated such stupid behaviour and he brought the belt down very hard across each bare rear several more times before he stopped and helped each of the boys up. He patted each of them on the back and gave them a brief hug.

"Sorry Boss." Tim said.

"Yeah it was dumb. Sorry Boss." Tony said.

"Use a bit of common sense boys ok?" Gibbs said.

"Yes Boss." They said in unison.

As all three returned to the fire, Tony sniffed appreciatively. "Thank GOD!" he said. "The steaks are done."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I would once again like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and alerts. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, especially you GibbsFan. :)

Chapter 6

The gang sat back and relaxed, as they savoured the last of their evening meal. Even Tony had to admit that it had been worth the wait. The steaks had been cooked to perfection. Even the greenery that Jen had insisted on putting on his plate was good. His full tummy had also managed to restore his usual good humour.

"So...what do we do now Boss?" he asked. "Is this where you break out your old guitar or fiddle and start makin some good ole country music?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him.

"No." He said. One little word but the look he gave Tony spoke volumes.

"Ok then." Tony said. "What about some ghost stories while we have dessert?"

"Oooooh. Ghost stories!" Abby said enthusiastically. "My favourite."

"Sorry Abby. Not happening for you tonight." Jen said.

"Awwww Come-onnnn!" Abby whined. "I didn't think you were serious. You're really gonna make us go to bed soon?"

"No." Jen said. "I'm going to make you go to bed right now...I said right after dinner and I meant it. Now say goodnight girls." Abby didn't move, except to fold her arms in an act of defiance. Ziva looked at her and weighed her choices. She could do as Jen said and go to the tent, or hold her ground like Abby. The first option was the safe one but there was no way that she was going to allow Abby to look braver. Besides...just like Abby, she did not want to miss out on all the fun.

Gibbs watched this little stand off with well hidden amusement. Abby was the one who started it, Ziva was probably the more stubborn of the two so he wasn't surprised to see her join in, but could Jen finish it? That was the question. Of course he would step in if he had to, but this particular variety of people watching was entertaining. Especially as neither of the girls had had the pleasure of seeing Jen's full forced red haired temper. The kettle had only just been put on the fire, wait til she really came to the boil. They wouldn't know what'd hit them.

"Did you hear me?" she said in a deadly calm voice. Abby folded her legs this time as though the act would anchor her to the ground.

"I heard." She said. Ziva followed suit, but a quick sideways look at Gibbs made her try and use some reasoning skills.

"Jen..." Ziva started. She didn't get 'd hoped that her use of the Directors first name would remind her that they had been friends. If it did, Jen showed no sign. Instead she stood up and pointed to the girl's tent.

"Bed! Right now!" she commanded. The girls looked at each other and still didn't move. "I swear if you two don't get up from there and do as you're told, I WILL follow through with my earlier threat." Abby looked over at Tony, Tim and Jimmy and started to imagine the embarrassment that would follow if the Director did in fact follow through. Reluctantly she rose, although she took her time and glared in the Directors direction before she stomped off to her tent with her pride now, if not in tatters, then definitely torn. Jen turned her intense gaze to Ziva. "Well?" she asked. She indicated with a nod of her head the nearby trees.

"FINE!" Ziva said as she rose as well. She was pissed at being sent to bed like a child, but not so much that she would give the boys that kind of show.

Abby sat on her bedroll with folded arms and pouted. Stupid Director. Here they were away on a fun weekend and they had to be packed off to bed like a pair of five year olds. Why would she treat them like that? It was soooo not fair. Stupid Director. The tent unzipped again and Ziva stomped in. She was every bit as angry as Abby, but more because she had backed down than anything else. Yes she had avoided more punishment but she had been made to look foolish and she hated that. She plopped down opposite Abby.

After a while she spoke. Someone had to break the silence. "It will seem like a long night Abby if we just sit here." She said. "Perhaps we should just sleep and start again tomorrow." Abby picked up one of the cans that she squirreled away in her back pack earlier and cracked it open.

"Nah I can never sleep this early." She said.

"Oh..." Ziva said with a grin as she looked at the can of highly caffeinated liquid. "Cannot imagine Abby why that would be." Abby had the good grace to grin.

"Yeah well. Everyone has there vices." she said. "It really sucks though." Ziva smiled.

"I could make it suck a little less." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Really?" Abby asked, her eyes once again starting to sparkle. Ziva pulled over HER backpack and after delving inside pulled out a bottle of one hundred proof Vodka. Abby's eyes widened in glee. She wasn't much of a drinker really but desperate times and all that. "Ooooh. Ziva nice."

"You will like. I promise. Do you have another one of those?" she asked indicating the can.

"Yep yep. I have a few." She said as she unrolled a jacket to show Ziva the other half a dozen cans she had managed to hide away.

"Good. Drink some from the top and then we will top it up." She said with a grin. Abby was only too happy to oblige.

Back at the fire the others were getting out the makings of dessert. Jen was wearing her most smug look as she stabbed several marshmallows with long sticks. The others all did the same.

"Told you I could handle them Jethro." She said quietly at last. Gibbs smirked.

"Yep. You sure did." He said. The evening isn't over yet he thought.

"We haven't heard a peep Jethro." She said as if she could read his mind.

"Nope, we haven't." he said. Yet, he thought. His gut was screaming at him that it had all been way too easy.

Jimmy passed Graham crackers and chocolate to everyone before sitting down with Tim and Tony and holding his marshmallows over the fire.

"You think they're just gonna go to sleep?" he asked. Tony and Tim glanced at each other and smiled.

"Nah." Tim said.'

"Not a hope in hell." Tony said excitedly. "Standby young Jimmy for the supper show. Might be a late one but it'll be on." Tim nodded. Sadly he had to agree. Abby was missing out and she wasn't going to go down quietly.

Ziva had put quite a swig in Abby's first can and she had felt the effects of the extra strong spirit, almost immediately. By the time she was half way through her second, she was well and truly on her way to being completely loaded.

"Wonder what they're havin for desshert." she said. Ziva shrugged.

"Not this." She said with a grin. Her body was more acclimatised to the strong drink than Abby so she was not feeling the effect as much, but she was feeling a nice warm glow. Abby stood and staggered to the tent opening and unzipped it enough to poke her head through.

"Noooooo." She tried to whisper. "Ziii...they're having shmooores." Ziva looked confused.

"Shmooores?" she asked.

"Yes sh...moooresh." Abby tried to say again.

"What is shmooores?" Ziva asked.

"The beshtest campin deshert eber there wash Zshi ...eber." she said with great enthusiasm. "S ...crackers and cholcate and a cooked marrrrshamalllow and it'sh all squashhed up and..."

"It soundsh very..." Ziva tried to think of something nice but the alcahol was finally starting to take it's toll and her mind would not help her. "Shorry Absh. Could I call you Abbsh?"

"Of coursh Zi." Abby said. "You're my beshed friend. Did I ever tell you that you...Zshi...that YOU are my beshed friend."  
"Thankyou Absh...you... too are my besht friend." Ziva said. "But Absh? Shmooooresh...shound blehhhch." They both started to giggle.

"Nah Zshi...they'reish sooo goood." Abby said drunkenly. "You HAFF to try shome."

"Mommy shaid no." Zi said before collapsing into a fit of the giggles. Abby flopped down next to her on the same bed roll and they covered their mouths to keep the noise of their now combined giggles at bay. Even in their drunken state instinct told them that their hilarity would bring repercussions. When they were finally under control again, Abby pulled out her cell...instinct seemed to have used itself all up.

"Timmy will bring ushh some." She said. Ziva frowned. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could feel that this was not a great idea, but for the life of her she could not remember why.

Thankfully Tim's phone was on vibrate and when he felt the familiar tingle against his leg, he jumped up. He'd been waiting for something to happen with Abby and his gut told him that this was not the place to take this call. He mumbled something about the head and after snatching up a torch he took off for the trees.

As soon as she opened his phone he knew who was calling. "Abs?" he asked into the phone.

"Timmmmmmy." She said. "Timmmmy...we...Zshi and me...we...need shmooooores."

"Abby!" Tim said in the quietest high pitched whisper he could manage. "You're drunk!"

"Tiiiimmmmmyyy. I lub you Timmmy. And I lub my beshtest friend Zshi. And do you know whatsh the tragiceshed fing ever?"

"Abby!" Tim tried to admonish in a whisper, but it was useless, she wasn't listening, or if she was she was beyond comprehending.

""Zshi hash NEBER EBER had a shmmooooore. Tiimmmy ishn't that tragicacal?" Tim ran a hand over his face. On one hand, he could see that she deserved a damn good spanking but on the other...Maybe he could just get her...them to go to sleep.

He changed tack. "Abs honey? I tell you what. You and Ziva go lay down and pretend you're asleep in case Gibbs or the Director find you and I'll bring you some s'mores in a little while ok?" he said. So it was a little white lie but hopefully they'd just go to sleep. "Ok Abs?"

"You pwaomish?" Abby asked.

"Yes Abs." he answered. Tim felt like a heel but tomorrow when she was able to sit comfortably on a log she'd thank him. He hoped.

He shut off his phone and headed back to the fire where Tony was in the middle of a story about his time in Baltamore as a cop. Tim settled back on the log and got as comfortable as he could. He had just started on his s'more, when his phone vibrated again. Shit, he thought. That had worked well. He had a feeling that disappearing again was going to make alarm bells ring, especially with Gibbs famous gut, but there really wasn't any choice. He certainly couldn't answer it here. He was gonna kill Abby himself if she didn't just go to sleep.

"Ah...I just have...to go...again." Tim said before dropping his s'more, in the fire this time and getting up.

"Again McGee?" Gibbs said. Something was up; he knew that the girls had been too quiet. Tim nodded nervously. "Ok." Tim hurried off into the bushes and was about to open his phone when he felt it slip through his fingers.

"Is that who I think it is?" Gibbs asked. Tim nodded. Damn, now they were gonna get it. "You go back to camp Tim; I'll take it from here. Tim? You're not in trouble. I know how Abby is." Tim nodded sadly and walked back to the others.

Gibbs opened the phone and waited. It took all of about a split second for him to figure out the problem.

"Tiiimmmy!" Said the drunken voice on the other end of the phone. "Did ya getsh it?"

"No Abs he didn't. But you're going to." Gibbs said.

Ziva watched through blurry eyes as Abby dropped the phone. "SGibbsh." She said. "Wegotsh to ruunn." Ziva got up drunkenly and in a feeble attempt to escape they both tried to stagger out of the entrance together, managing to trip each other over in the process. Abby blinked her eyes as she tried to focus, but what she saw made her close them again. Two pairs of brown boots, one big and one small. There was only one more thing to say.

"I's gonn be..." But it was too late; she had done the one thing that could make things worse. She'd vomited on Gibbs boots.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou again for all the lovely reviews and alerts. I've been astounded at the quantity of alerts for this little story that just started as a bit of fun for a friend. I hope you all, and you especially GibbsFan, enjoy this chapter. And thankyou for taking the time to read and review. It means alot to me :)

Chapter 7

Jen was furious, but not so much that she couldn't see the funny side of Jethro's boots being defiled.

"Ewwww." She mouthed to him silently with a sparkle in her eye. She managed however to straighten her lips into a serious line at his not so amused silent reply.

"A little help boys!" he managed finally to the three stunned and less than helpful spectators that were standing staring at the disgusting debacle of his boots and the cause of Gibbs' dilemma. Abby giggled senselessly and then started to cry before passing out completely.

"Oooo Gibbsh." Ziva said as she tried to lift her head up but failed. "Your Bootsh are messhy now." Tony grinned.

"Never could put anything passed you Zi-va." He said. Gibbs ignored this little exchange, while Jen did her best to get her to be quiet. She breathed a sigh of relief when Ziva suddenly started to snore.

"Boys?" Gibbs said impatiently.

Tim and Jimmy rushed over to lend a hand immediately, although they weren't really sure where to start. Gibbs ignored their well meaning dithering while he threw his car keys straight into Tony's outstretched hand.

"Spare boots in the trunk Boss?" he asked.

"Please." Gibbs answered as he turned to the other boys. "Tim...can look after Abby tonight?" Tim nodded seriously.

"Yes Boss." He said as he tried to get Abby's now drunkenly comatose body off the ground. Once he actually got her off the ground, he managed with an ease that took Gibbs back a little, to toss her over one shoulder and cart her into the tent. Tim was secretly VERY grateful that the mess had ended up on Gibbs shoes and not INSIDE the tent. He didn't relish the idea of being trapped in such a small space with THAT dreadful smell. He just hoped that it was the end of the vomiting.

When Tim and Abby had disappeared finally, Gibbs turned to Jimmy.

"Jimmy help the Director get Ziva into a bed will you son?" He said. Jimmy nodded.

"Which one would be best?" he asked Jen who was struggling to move the other inebriated delinquent.

"I think maybe your tent Jimmy." she said. "I'm not sure what kind of night Abby's going to have and we don't want them waking each other up. Again Jimmy nodded before scooping Ziva up and carrying her into the tent and laying her on one of the sleeping bags. Jen was right behind him.

Gibbs looked around at the campsite and fire that were now deserted. All he could hear were the sounds that were coming from the two of the tents. Tim gently berating Abby who had obviously woken back up and was no doubt being less than cooperative. Then the sound of Jen and Jimmy talking softly so as not to wake Ziva. Not much chance of that judging by the deafening sound of her snoring. At least she'll keep the bears at bay. Sleep well my little Princesses, he thought as he snapped on the gloves he always kept in his pocket just in case. Tomorrow you're asses are mine...then Jen's probably.

By the time he'd removed the boots and put them in a bag, Tony had returned with his spare pair. He took them gratefully and stuck his feet inside, not bothering with the removing the gloves and washing his hands in the bucket of water Tony brought him, he and Tony set about putting out the fire and closing down the rest of the camp for the night.

"Ziva's in your tent." Gibbs said. Tony winced.

"That's where the snoring is coming from. How can such a little person sound ...LIKE THAT." He said. Gibbs smirked.

"Who knows." He answered. "You wanna take the first shift?"

"I can manage her." Tony said. "And I have Jimmy. Tim knows how to get around Abby. He'll be fine. You and the director can get some sleep. We'll wake you if there's any trouble." Gibbs nodded. Tony walked towards the boys tent and screwed his face up at the din coming from within. Geez... he thought as he stepped inside. Jen emerged a few minutes later with a scowl.

"I swear Jethro, those girls are in so much trouble tomorrow..." she said. Leaving the statement unfinished. "What if no one had found them. They could've drowned in their own vomit. I'm gonna make them cut that switch tomorrow I swear I will." She said as she worked herself into a lather.

"Well you'll have to get in line. I call first dibs." He said grinning. Jen gave him a gentle shove and grinned back.

"No fair." She said as she stepped into her own tent. "But I'll let you have first turn, I'm too beat to argue."

"Big of you Jen." He said.

"I know! Wasn't it?" Jen said cheekily. "Now you're gonna have to go back out there while I get changed." Gibbs grin got wider if anything.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before ...Jen." He said drolly.

"Really..." she said as she tried to control the blush she could feel creeping up her neck. "Out!" she said pointing to the tent opening. She wanted him out of there ...and fast, before the tell tale blush ruined her cool facade. Truth be known...she felt anything but cool and calm in the vicinity of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Wearing the grin that gave away his own pleasure at her discomfiture, he did ...finally ,step out side. He had had no intention of staying while she undressed...but the chance to rib her a little, was way too tempting an opportunity to let pass. Unfortunately though, from his position outside, he found as he tried to look away from her shapely silhouette as she removed her clothes, his own discomfort became more of a problem.

"I'm ready!" Jen called softly as she stuck her head outside. "You coming?" Gibbs wiped a weary hand over his face and smiled.

"Sure." he said wearily. It was gonna be a long night.

Over in the boys tent, Tony and Jimmy chatted, or tried to chat over the top of Ziva's VERY loud snoring.

"The girls were lucky that Gibbs and the Director didn't over react." Jimmy said. "I thought they would have been in a lot of trouble." Tony smiled at him. Ahh the innocence of the young.

"Oh they ARE in a heap of trouble Jimmy. The olds are just waiting til they sober up so they feel every bit of it." Tony said. Jimmy's eyes widened and the thought.

In the other tent, Tim was struggling. Abby wasn't snoring loudly or softly...in fact Abby wasn't sleeping at all. She had been asleep when he carried her in there, she even stayed asleep while he removed some of her clothing, but as soon as her head had hit the pillow, she bounced back up again. The caffeine must have her wired Tim thought. This was gonna be one long night, he thought with a sigh.

"Come on Abs lay down." He said wearily. Abby fished around in the dark for her backpack. "Abby what are you doing now. We have to get some sleep. It's late."

"Looksin for my mushic Timmy...need mushic." she slurred. Tim rolled his eyes.

"No Abby. No music." He said sternly. "Sleep." He snatched the bag out of her hand and tossed it over to the other side of the tent where hopefully she couldn't reach it, although, had she been sober, she'd only have had to lean over...they were in a small tent.

"Awww Timmmmy, Timmmmmy, Timmmy...we couldsh dancsh..." she said batting her eyelids provocatively. "We couldsh dancsh reeeeeal shlow." Tim looked at her skewiff pigtails, bloodshot eyes and her mascara stained face and smiled.

"As appealing as that is right now Abs... Maybe not." He said with a smile. "Ask me tomorrow when you're sober." Not to be deterred, Abby jumped up and grabbed at Tim's hands and tried to pull him up.

"Timmmmmy." She whined. "Timmmy dancsh wif me." Tim slapped at her hands in an attempt to deter her, but no such luck. She gave an almighty tug, but instead of catching Tim, she found herself pulled into HIS lap.

"No." he said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Sleep."

"No shleeepin Timmmy." She said as she tried to loosen his grip. She got no joy there, his grip was unyielding. "Timmmy,Timmmy Timmmmy." She chanted over and over. "I luvsh you Timmmmmy."

"I love you too Abs." he said as he kissed the top of her hair gently. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay." She said with a yawn. He took this as a victory on his part and lay down. He pulled her down with him, relaxing his hold slightly and settled her next to him. She snuggled into his embrace comfortably and he finally started to relax.

Big mistake... As soon as Abby felt Tim's hold sag into relaxation she jumped up and made a dive for her bag again.

"Abbbby." Tim said with exasperation. "Do I have to smack you to make you lay down?" He asked. He was getting desperate now...and pissed... not a good combination even for someone as placid as Tim. Abby though, was past reasoning with and took his suggestion entirely the wrong way.

"Oooh Timmmmmy." She said. "Wouldg ya reallllly?" Tim blushed.

"I will if you don't lay down, but you can stop grinning like that Abby, trust me... you wouldn't like it." he said as he tried to make his voice sound stern. Who was he kidding, she probably wouldn't even feel it. It might make HIM feel a little better though. Abby grabbed at the bag and dove into it and smiled widely when she found what she had been searching for.

"Sooooo thirshty." She said as she attempted to open the last caf-pow. Tim sighed deeply as he got to his feet...again.

"No Abs." he said as he took the can from her hand. "We'll never get to sleep if you drink that." She tried desperately to wrestle her favourite drink back from him to no avail. As a last ditch attempt to get him to give it up, she bent over and sunk her teeth into Tim's hand. He swore loudly and the can fell from his hand. Abby bent to claim her prize...this time the mistake was hers. Tim gave her one almighty slap on her panty clad bottom. It may not have hurt as much as if she was sober, but it hurt. Enough to make her jump. He landed a few more for good measure.

"Owwww! Owww! Owwww! Owwww! Timmmmmmy!" she yelled. "You SMACKED me!"

"You BIT ME!" Tim said incredulously. "Now lay DOWN before I really paint your ass red. I mean it Abs! ENOUGH!" He dragged her by the arm and pointed to the bed and she finally climbed inside the sleeping bag and lay down. He puffed out a breath and crawled in beside her and pulled the sleeping bag up over the two of them. After pulling her back against him...so that she wouldn't escape again of course...he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Finally, with a smile he closed his eyes, as the others from their respective tents, all gave him a round of applause.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thankyou all for the reviews and alerts. As always I appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it was a while coming. :)

Chapter 8

Jimmy sat and watched and listened with a frown as Ziva's chest rose and fell with every excruciatingly loud snort, growl and unusual puff out of air. He'd never witnessed a style quite like it. His eyes drifted over to Tony who was trying to make the most of his turn of sleep, with two pillows covering his head in an attempt to block out the dreadful din. Jimmy sighed, well he wasn't gonna fall asleep on the job, that was for sure. He pulled out his ipod headphones and threw it down next to him. Not much point even trying. Then watching Ziva again, it occurred to him that she had rolled onto her back. Not only was this dangerous for someone that'd been drinking heavily, but it would only exacerbate the snoring. How hard could it be? He asked himself. She was only little. So in a less than genius moment, he got up and moved over towards Ziva with the innocent intention of turning her on her side. He grabbed a heavy duffle bag to put behind her to hopefully stop her rolling back again. A simple little task right? He thought. Wrong! As he put one hand on her shoulder and another on her lower back he found himself flying through the air as she flipped him over her body and landed him next to her. Her arm tightened instinctively around his neck almost cutting off his circulation entirely. He could hardly get a word out.

"Ziva..." he hissed in a low husky voice, not much above a whisper. "S..Jimmy." He tried. It was useless. She wasn't even awake. "Tony!" Jimmy tried desperately. "To...ny...HELP." It was the closest he could get to a shout, but it was barely audible. Luckily Tony had become a light sleeper after his many years of stakeouts and sleepless nights and it was enough to rouse him. When he opened one eye he began to chuckle. Couldn't help it really.

"You touched her didn't you bonehead?" He asked with a big grin.

"Ju...st...he...lp...me" Jimmy said as he tried to release Ziva's grip. Tony stepped around the two of them and sized up the best way to approach the current problem. He walked in a circle and finally settled on straddling her a little like he was trying to catch a wild animal before loosening her grip from Jimmy's throat. "Run young Jimmy! Save yourself!" He joked before jumping off of Ziva and rolling across the tent like he had fallen off a mechanical bull.

"That was close." He said to Jimmy who stood and gazed in awe as he rubbed his throat. Jimmy hadn't gotten the chance to prop the duffle behind Ziva and she had now rolled back onto her back and was snoring up a veritable storm. It was music to Jimmy's ears. "What were ya thinking?" Tony asked Jimmy who looked abashed.

"Trying to stop her snoring?" he ask sheepishly.

"Not possible under normal circumstances Jimmy, but she's as DRUNK as a SKUNK! Are you not aware of her spooky ninja skills? If you get any more bright ideas sunshine, you better run them by me first, ok?" Jimmy nodded furiously and settled himself down again to complete his watch. And he watched intently. He didn't dare take his eyes or ears off Ziva for the rest of the night.

As the light blinked through the crevices into the tent the next morning, Ziva cracked open one eye. Unfortunately her nose had already started to work and the smell of sizzling bacon made her tummy flip, or was it the familiar smell of the strong black coffee. As the memory of the previous night slowly filtered through her hungover fogged brain, she groaned.

"Uhhuh." Gibbs said as he took a sip of coffee. Ziva closed the one eye she had opened and tried to go back to sleep, with any luck at all she would find it was a dream, or a horrible nightmare. "You may as well sit up Ziva...I'm not goin anywhere until you do." Ziva groaned louder.

"I am sick Gibbs." She said.

"Uhhuh." He repeated. "Self inflicted...doesn't count." Ziva realised just in time before she let her mouth run away with her that she was probably in enough trouble. She slowly dragged herself to a sitting position and dropped her head into her hands. "Here." Gibbs said and passed her some aspirin and a strong cup of hot coffee. "It'll help."Ziva took the pills greatfully and started to sip the concoction that her boss called coffee.

More than a few minutes later as they still sat in silence, she had to admit, that if the strong brew wasn't exactly settling her tummy, it was clearing her head. Not such a good thing now that she thought about it.

"This the bottle?" Gibbs asked as he tipped the bottle upside down to show just how much they'd drunk." Ziva nodded. "A hundred proof. Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Gibbs I...I am an adult, not a wet necked teenager..." she started. At Gibbs incredulous expression she continued to try and defend her actions. "I have drunk before Gibbs. I knew what I was doing."

"The expression is wet behind the ears Ziva and if that was the truth, you wouldn't have downed a half a bottle of this...this...rot gut!" Ziva rolled her eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Ok, maybe her mind was not as clear as she first thought. Oh well...too late to try and feign respect now.  
"I do not mean to show disrespect...but I do not appreciate being treated like an unruly teenager." She said with chin stuck out defiantly. "Anymore than I appreciated being sent to bed like a naughty child ."

Gibbs took a sip of coffee and then raised one eyebrow. "So brawling in the car while Jen was trying to drive was the act of an adult?" he asked. Ziva narrowed her eyes. She was about to tell him that it was all Abby's fault,when she remembered their new found friendship.

"A momentary lapse." She answered instead. Gibbs shrugged.

"One that cost you." he said briefly. Seeing that she did not seem to be winning this argument Ziva resorted to quietly pouting with her arms crossed. "And this?" Gibbs said as he held up the bottle. "Is going to cost you twice." Ziva's eyes widened. She stood to make a point and then perhaps escape...another mistake. Her foggy brain was still not helping her at all. Before she knew it she was staring at the plastic. She tried to get away but her body had gone out in sympathy with her brain. There just was not much fight in her... except her mouth.

"You let me GO! OUCH! GIBBS! OUCH! OW! STOP" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her brain had obviously forgotten to remind her that there was only a thin layer of nylon between her and the rest of the team.

Most of the team were busily trying to eat their breakfast or drink coffee but neither Jimmy or Tony could hide a shared smile. Made up a little for their lack of sleep. One person in particular though definitely wasn't enjoying the show. Abby was standing in the tent corner covering her ears. It sure was hard to listen to a spanking like that when you knew you were gonna be next. God her head hurt, she needed a caf-pow in the strongest way. Didn't sound like Gibbs was anywhere finished with Ziva yet.

"GIBBS OUCH! YOU BASTARD!" For a minute all was silent while what Ziva had just said was processed by all. Suddenly there was a scraping of plates and an increse in meaningless conversation around the fire to drown out Ziva's even louder yells. Although she was definitely not swearing. Gibbs had pulled down her sweats and panties in one foul swoop and renewed the assault on her already burning backside. Abby winced at her friends dilemma, she had a feeling how that would end. She had made that mistake herself before today. She looked longingly at her bag and then made a split second decision to make a grab for he can...only to have her hand slapped and the precious life saving liquid snatched from her hand.

"McG-GEE!" she yelled. "Will ya stop creepin around."

"Shhh." Tim said. "Did the Boss say you could have that?" Abby pouted and folded her arms.

"He won't know if I'm quick Timmy." She said "Now give."

"No Abby. Geez. Do ya have a death wish?" Tim rolled his eyes and stepped out of the tent shaking his head. Abby kicked the side of the tent. Didn't even make her feel a little bit better.

"Timmy. Please?" Tim stuck his head back in briefly.

"Nope." He hissed. "Now face the corner, he'll be there in a minute." Abby did as Tim advised but she wasn't happy. Not at all.

Gibbs finally helped Ziva up and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't care how old you are Ziva or how much of an adult you think you are...you pull a stunt like that and I'll blister your ass." He said. Ziva nodded and allowed herself to melt into his embrace for a a few minutes.

"I am sorry. And I am sorry I gave the Vodka to Abby." She said.

"Hey!" Gibbs said tilting her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "Don't you don't have to apologise for Abs. She made her own choices."Ziva smiled.

"Thankyou Gibbs."

"Welcome. Now you better go and get something to eat... Jen wants a word after breakfast...something about a promise she made you and Abby yesterday." Ziva gulped. Suddenly the little appetite that had returned drained completely away.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Once again I would like to thank everone for their wonderful reviews and alerts. I'm sorry for the delay and I hope your still enjoying this :)

Also thankyou to Irish Dipstick who planted this idea in my head...not sure this was what she had in mind LOL but... it started the seed growing :)

Chapter 9

Gibbs stood by the opening of the girl's tent and watched silently for a few minutes so that he could determine if Abby's mood had improved. He had called in to see her already this morning before he went to deal with Ziva. He had watched patiently while she drank the caf-pow and taken the aspirin he had offered with her narrowed eyes and a bratty attitude. He thought at the time perhaps she would benefit with a few minutes reflection time before her spanking, he also wanted to make sure she was feeling only hungover and not genuinely ill. So, he had sent her to the corner with a firm smack on the bottom and an order to drop the attitude. Apparently it hadn't worked. Gibbs had just seen Tim walking away with a can of caf-pow in hand , muttering to himself about a certain brat. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

Abby turned her head slowly and glared.

"What Gibbs!" she said. "I'm still in the corner aren't I?"

"With NO improvement in attitude I see." He said. Abby remained steadfastly obstinate, even going as far as to put her hands on her hips in defiance. She knew she was being downright stupid but her attitude seemed to have taken on a life of its own. When Gibbs hands flew to his belt however...Abby managed to suddenly gain control of herself.

"Ok...Gibbs." she said putting both hands up in defence and backing into the tent wall. "No need to be hasty here. I was feeling...well a little ...under the weather and..."

"I think hungover, might be the word you're searching for." Gibbs said dryly. "And like I just told your accomplice over there...self inflicted...not that interested."

"How do you know it wasn't something I ate? It took the boys sooo long to cook the food last night maybe the meat got infected with salmonella." She said hopefully.

"Well...Abby...I guess it could be that." Abby smiled smugly. "Or it could be the WHOLE BOTTLE OF HUNDRED PROOF VODKA!"Gibbs shouted. Abby slapped her hands over her ears and cringed.

"GIBBBS!" she pleaded. "Bad headache remember." Gibbs shook his head and grabbed Abby and tugged her towards him.

"We'll have to do something about that won't we." He said as he put his foot up on a bedroll and flipped her over his knee. Abby fought desperately to get off but to no avail.

"Gibbs!" she sobbed. "My headache!"

Gibbs landed a very hard smack in the centre of Abby's bottom. She squealed in shock. "Gibbs you said you were gonna do something about my headache!" she cried as she tried to put her hand back to protect her already burning rear.

"I am..." Gibbs said as he continued to pelt her backside with searing smacks. "I'm drawing the blood away from your head and into your backside." He said.

"Ow Gibbs...ow...no...no...no...tooo hard!" Abby yelled as she kicked and rocked from side to side in her feeble attempt to escape. Gibbs just held tighter and kept on spanking.

"Not...help...ing...GIBBBS!" Abby begged. Gibbs shrugged.

"Ok..." With that he lowered her pants and underwear and really went to town. He spanked every square inch of her now very pink backside until he finally felt Abby slump and mutter the words he wanted to hear.

"I'm...sor...ry...I...won...'t...drink...so...much...aga...in." she sobbed desperately. Gibbs paused.

"And?" he said.

"An...d I wo...n't...fi...ght...wi...th...Zi...va...an...y..mor...spec...ialy...in...the...car."

Gibbs straightened her pants and pulled her up and into a big hug.

"You don't know Abs how dangerous that was." He said into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. Abby clung on and cried into his shirt until she calmed down. Finally she pulled away and looked up into his face.

"I'm sorry Gibbs." She said. "But can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." He said.

"Did things get interesting in there with the Director last night?" she asked, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"ABBY!" Gibbs said as a very out of character blush crept up his neck. "Mind your own business he said as he landed another smack on her bottom. "Don't you worry about the Director and me. You need to worry about the Director and you. You really pissed her off this time Abs." he said with a smirk. "You're gonna get it." Abby's eyes nearly popped right out of her head.

"Um...but you just...you know...took care of things." Gibbs shrugged.

"Oh well...what can I say...she's a stickler for not breaking promises." Abby's tummy suddenly turned over and her burning ass started to tingle with the thought of being made to cut a switch. Surely she'd been joking.

"But GIBBS! My ass is already on fire. Can't you do something?" she asked desperately.

"Abby, you were given a warning...one which you CHOSE to ignore. It's all about choices isn't it?" he said sternly. "You need to make better ones."

"Yes Gibbs." She said managing to only just keep the petulance out of her voice.

"Good girl." He said. "Now go get some breakfast."

"I will." She said sweetly. "But Gibbs? Can I just talk to Ziva...just for a minute. I wanna tell her I'm sorry about yesterday and I don't want an audience." Gibbs smiled.

"That's my girl. I'll send her in." he said. AS soon as he'd left Abby poked her head out. Great. They were all around the fire having coffee and breakfast. She crept out of her tent and into Gibbs and the Director's tent and plunged into the Directors bag.

"Please be in there." She said in a whisper. Finally grasping what she was after, she almost left but then decided to get a little insurance. She easily found Gibbs keys on the top of his bag and she darted back into the other tent to wait for Ziva. She didn't have to wait long.

"Ok, we don't have anytime at all but look what I have?" she said as she held up her prize.

"Jen's keys?" Ziva said incredulously, her eyes wide with dread. She could feel what was coming before Abby even spoke.

"Gibbs just tore an absolute layer of skin off my ass and told me I have to make better choices." Abby said. "Well I am. I'm choosing to let my ass heal a little and to wait for hell to freeze over before I have to cut a switch and get spanked with it in front of those boys."

"Abby...I do not think...maybe not in front of the boys." Ziva said.

"Um... like a tiny bit of nylon's gonna make a difference." Abby said. "Ziva please! They want us to be closer...we will be...we'll be...Like Thelma and Loiuse." Ziva finally smiled. She had liked this American movie.

"Yes." She said. They didn't bother to pack, they didn't have time. They snuck out and made their way through the trees and up to the clearing where the cars had been left.

"What about if they follow us?" Ziva said. Abby smiled.

"They'll spend a while looking for these first." She said as she held up Gibbs keys. She slipped them into the front passenger door of his car. She was gonna throw them but that wouldn't be safe. She didn't want them to be stranded here indefinitely. She just wanted enough time to get away safely.

"They'll search around the camp for Gibbs keys first." She said. "Now quick."

"I will drive Abby." Ziva said. "I have more experience with fast driving." Abby looked sceptical but then gave in with a shrug.

"Ok." She said "But we really have to go." They jumped in Jen's car and took off leaving nothing but a trail of thick smoke and dust behind them.

Back at camp Gibbs ears pricked up and he went striding back towards the girls tent.

"I'm gonna kill them." he muttered in a murderous tone to the empty tent.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thankyou all for your reviews and alerts. I always love to read them. I hope you enjoy this one. :)

Chapter 10

Abby covered her eyes and looked out of a crack in her fingers as the car barrelled towards a small dusty hill.

"Um...Ziva?" she tried to warn.

"What?" Ziva said her face a blank as to what Abby's concern was. As they approached the hill, Ziva pressed her foot down on the accelerator and smirked. She had always wanted to drive this car at the speed it was designed for. She liked Jen very much, but she did drive like a grandmother going to temple. Abby almost screamed as the engine revved loudly but finally gave into the adrenalin rush. She clutched Ziva's leg and they both squealed like a pair of teenagers on a rollercoaster at the fair, as the car flew into the air and then landed with a bounce in a cloud of dust.

"THAT...WAS...SO...AWESOME!" Abby squeaked in delight. "It felt like we were flying! Can we do it again?" Ziva laughed out loud. This was the most fun she had had in ages.

"Hold on..." she said with a big grin...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After realising that the two not exactly juvenile but definitely delinquents had in fact taken off, Gibbs had alerted the others and they had raced through the trees until they'd reached the clearing.

"They wouldn't have dared...would they?" Tony had asked Tim in a whisper as they ran. Tim had looked at him wryly. "Yeah right...of course they would."

They had all stood and stared at the space where Jen's car should have been, dumbfounded when they realised what the girls had done. Gibbs muttered something unintelligible under his breath while he stomped back to get his keys. Jen was hot on his heels.

Tony, Tim and Jimmy were trying to figure out the best way to help without actually getting caught in the crossfire.

"Oh man..." Jimmy said for about the fifth time.

"I could think of a word a little more expressive...but yep...that's about the size of it." Tony said.

"Neither of them are ever gonna sit again." Tim said shaking his head. "And that's IF they bring the car back in one piece."

Back at the camp, Gibbs had emptied his entire duffle out on to the sleeping bag while Jen paced furiously.

"Honestly Jethro. They're NOT THERE! We're wasting precious time. We need to go get them before something BAD happens." she said. She was as angry as she had ever been, but she was also worried sick. She hoped to God that Abby was driving. Well not that that was a great scenario but better than Ziva's crazy assed ninja driving. She closed her eyes, who was she kidding, there's no way Ziva would give up the opportunity to drive her car. They better at least be wearing seatbelts, she thought.

"I KNOW I put them on the top here." Gibbs said with frustration. "They must have hidden them."

"They could have thrown them anywhere Jethro." Jen said panic filling her voice.

"Na. Abby was the only one that had the opportunity. Not her style. She wouldn't leave us totally stranded here...she just wanted to slow us down." Gibbs said as he scratched his head in thought.

"You're not going to tell me you're condoning what Abby's done!" Jen said with a glare.

"HELL NO!" Gibbs said. "I was trying to put myself in her shoes is all, so I could figure out what she's done with them."

"Well good." Jen said, slightly mollified although still well and truly pissed.

"She isn't alone though Jen." He said seriously.

"I know...Ziva's in trouble too." Jen said.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs said with a smirk.

After finally admitting to himself and Jen that the keys were no where inside that tent, he bellowed for the boys to help look.

"Dinozzo! McGee! Jimmy!" he yelled. "Need to find my damn keys!"

"On it Boss." Tony said. "Um...where...?"

"Start in their tent. They didn't take anything i don't think so go through their stuff." he said. The three headed into the girls tent.

"Isn't that a kind of invasion of privacy?" Jimmy asked in a whisper. Tony and Tim exchanged a humorous glance.

"All bets are off Jimmy when you steal the Director's car." Tim said. Jimmy nodded as he started to pick through the sleeping bags and clothing that was strew around the floor. Most of it was Abby's.

"Ya better check the pockets too." Tim said. Again Jimmy nodded and pulled any pockets inside out to search. Tony was in his element. The opportunity to go through Ziva's stuff...legitimately no less, was like an early Christmas present. He delved deep into the bag and brought his hand out with a rather fetching black lace thong attached.

"Well, well, well." He said in a very impressed voice. "Who ever would have thought!"... "OUCH!" A hard hand had made contact with the back of his head.

"Find my keys Tony?" Gibbs said.

"Ah...still looking Boss." Tony said as rubbed the back of his head.

"I can see that...GET ON WITH IT!" Gibbs said adding another whack although this time his aim was lower. Jimmy and Tim looked at each other and grinned. A few more minutes and the boys had decided that the keys weren't in there.

"I have an idea." Tim said and he tore out of the tent and through the trees and towards Gibbs car. Sure enough there they were,sitting right in the driver door. Should have known he thought. He rang Gibbs and told him the news.

Tim shook his head sadly as Gibbs and Jen pulled away leaving the three boys standing in a cloud of dust. He felt really bad being the one that found the keys, now it was down to him that they were gonna get caught. They were so gonna get it big time now...still, they deserved to be in trouble and he wanted to see them back in one piece even if it did mean they were going to get the spanking of their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come onnnn Zi...just one more time?" Abby whined. Ziva smiled as she would if dealing with a toddler she was trying to get to bed after one more story. "Last one Abby." She said. "We still have not figured out where we are going to go."

"Promise...I KNOW! Maybe we should change cars like they do on the movies."

"Yes Abby...those would be the same movies where they go to jail for car theft." Ziva said. "Now hang tight this is a big one." Abby held her breath as Ziva put her foot down and sped up the steep incline and flew off for a brief exciting moment before it plummetted. Both their heads jolted as the car plopped noisily onto the ground with a bang. The car hissed, coughed and finally stopped breathing as a huge puff of smoke escaped from the hood.

"Uh oh!" Abby said. "That might have been just one too many Zi. I think you broke it."

"I BROKE IT?" Ziva said. "You begged me!"

"Ok OK! We BOTH broke it." Abby said as she blew out a frustrated breath. "Question is...what do we do now? We don't even have any money."

"You did not give me time Abby!" Ziva said. As the words left her mouth they both heard the distinct sound of a charger. They both looked at each other with wide eyes and flung open their doors at the same time.

"RUN!" They both said in unison. They ran as fast as they could towards a group of trees hoping not to be seen. As if. A tall gothic forensic scientist with skewiff pigtails in a pair of contraband platform boots, and a much shorter ninja assassin in overly large sweats that she slept in, both pushing and shoving in their effort to get away, were not hard to spot in the middle of nowhere.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs screeched to a stop and leapt out of the car and took off after Ziva. Jen wasn't far behind him in her efforts to catch Abby, not too hard really, Abby had discovered why Gibbs hadn't thought her boots suitable as they seriously hampered her escape.

AS Gibbs emerged through the trees a short time later with a kicking and screaming Ziva flung over his shoulder he had to chuckle. Abby might tower over Jen, but she was no match for the tiny redheaded Director in a pissed off mood. She had Abby by the ear and was marching her towards her sad looking car swatting her all along the way with her free hand. Gibbs couldn't hear exactly what Jen was saying but he could see Abby cringing as she yelped with every swat. AS a particularly hard kick from Ziva got him in the chest he landed a few very hard swats of his own on her backside.

"Knock it off!" he said grumpily. Ziva let out a batch of expletives... in Hebrew. Gibbs shook his head and yanked down the large sweats easily and smacked her bare bottom quite a few times."

"Sorry! I am sorry!" Ziva yelled.

"Oh you will be. Those were just a few love pats." Gibbs said as he plonked her down next to Abby. Without even speaking they did a swap...Jen swatted Ziva several times.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" she yelled. "LOOK at my car!" Ziva did have the good grace to look sorry. Jen was right the car was a mess. They had got a little carried away. "You could have been KILLED! OR seriously injured!" At the thought of what could have happened she took another few swipes at Ziva and then turned to Abby, who was already rubbing her bottom from her share of Gibbs love pats. "Don't think this is the end of this. You'll be cutting those switches when we finally get back!" She said with a final whack to Abby's already sore backside. With that she stalked off to get her phone out of the car. She'd have to get the car towed and arrange for a rented car to be dropped off.

When Jen had disappeared out of earshot Gibbs turned to his two girls.

"What she said!" he said. "Only I'll be using my belt." The girls both gulped. "And your both gonna pay for the damage to Jen's car." He grabbed an arm each and marched them over to his car and pointed to the back seat. "Get in and not a peep out of either of you." AS the door was slammed behind them Abby turned to Ziva. "Sorry." She mouthed silently.

"I have a feeling Abby we will BOTH be very sorry." Ziva mouthed back.

"Uhhuh." Abby said.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. AS always they make my day. I love to hear what you're thinking. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 11

Tony Tim and Jimmy were sitting on a log near the fire watching a pot of coffee as it crackled and popped over the grill it rested upon. The open camp fire flickered around it's sides. It was like waiting for a fierce storm to roll in. You knew it was gonna be bad but how bad you couldn't tell until it'd arrived.

"Do you think they're ok?" Jimmy asked.

"For now." Tony answered with a smirk.

Tim blew out a concerned breath. He sure hoped they hadn't been injured or gotten into some kind of serious trouble. Well they were in serious trouble regardless, serious trouble of the Boss and the Director kind. Tim was used to seeing the Boss in a mood fit to tie, but the Director...he couldn't remember ever seeing her look that ferocious. And there was Abby. Abby was gonna be sooo pissed when she found out that he was the one that had located the keys. Still he had had no choice. They needed to be found and brought back here where they were safe and if it meant they got their asses spanked...well so be it. They shoulda thought of that.

Tim was brought up short from his thoughts and the other two from their conversation, by the crunching of gravel and the slamming of car doors.

"Here it comes..." Tony said. Tim and Jimmy just looked expectantly at the slight gap in the trees where they knew the Boss and Jen and hopefully Abby and Ziva would come from. But there had only been one car...oh no! Tony thought. There could be only one of two reasons for that. Either they hadn't found them...that was bad enough...or they had found them and Jen's car hadn't been drivable. Shit, that was worse. The answer came bursting through the trees. Two very guilty looking girls were being marched towards the camp with an irate Gibbs and a furious Director at their heels.

The boys jumped up expectantly.

"Why was there only one car?" Tim couldn't help but ask. As he gave Abby and then Ziva the once over to make sure they were ok. Abby and Ziva looked at each other guiltily.

"We kind of had an accident." Abby said finally. Jen shook her head with a sarcastic smirk.

"THAT Abigail, was NO accident!" she said. Even though the younger girl was much taller she winced and shrank into herself at Jen's cold fury. "You two took my car for a JOY RIDE...It was NO ACCIDENT!" Ziva's stance was uncharacteristic. She stood stock still and quiet while she summed up the situation they were in while she quietly willed Abby to shut up and not make things worse. "Jethro...you take them first, I'm too angry right now."

"Your call Jen." He Gibbs said quietly. He pointed to the log. "Sit." He said quietly. "And don't you dare go ANYWHERE, even to the head, without one of the boys with you. Are we clear?" When they didn't immediately respond he barked loudly. "ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Crystal." Abby said and they hustled it over to the log and sat down nervously. Satisfied finally, Gibbs whispered in Jen's ear. "A word?" She huffed out a breath. If he was gonna try and talk her out of this she'd scream. Silly girls could have killed themselves. And they had destroyed her car! "Jen?"

"Sure." She said huffily. When they stepped inside their tent Gibbs pulled Jen into a warm hug. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes. She was so angry, she had been so worried and to find that they'd been skylarking without a care in the world...she wanted to...she didn't know what she wanted to do. Spank them?...yell at them?...But they were safe so she also wanted to hug them... After she'd tanned their asses. Finally realising that Jethro's motive wasn't to talk her out of it, she allowed herself to sink into the comfort of his hug and sobbed out her frustration quietly into his soft jacket.

Xoxoxoxox

"What were you thinking?" Tony said to neither one in particular.

"Um...escaping." Abby said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'd watch the smart ass tone with Gibbs if I were you Abby." Tim said seriously. He was not impressed with her less than remorseful attitude and any sympathy he had felt for her was very quickly draining away.

"And you Ziva?" Tony asked. "You thought this was a good idea?" Abby looked at Ziva who smiled back and silently mouthed...Thelma and Louise. She wasn't about to let Abby take the blame on her own.

"We both thought it was a good idea at the time." She answered. Abby looked at her with admiration and in those few words she had gained herself a friend for life. Her other friend for life hadn't missed the silent statement and was in no doubt as to whose idea it was. Still, Ziva was an adult and could have walked away. Yeah right. No one could just walk away from Abby, she was irresistible.

Tony shrugged. "I think we might just revisited this conversation later after the Boss is finished with your asses." He said. "See if you still think it was such a good idea. Ziva and Abby looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Am I missing something?"

Jimmy felt like he was watching a tennis match. His eyes were going from one person to the next as he followed the conversation. He couldn't have got a word in even if he could think of something to say.

"You're getting it from both of them?" Tim said his eyes wide. Abby nodded, she had put it away from her for a short while now the butterflies were back and in a frenzy.

"Belt from Gibbs and switch from the Director." Abby said.

Tony looked at Ziva for confirmation. She nodded as she wriggled uncomfortably on her perch.

"Ow, that's gonna hurt..." Tony said as he stated the obvious.

Ziva couldn't control her own butterflies in her tummy or the tingling in her rear end. This was so confusing. She had withstood torture and terrorist training in Mossad, she was not a weakling. So why did the thought of a spanking bother her so much. It was something that she did not really have time to work out right now. Whatever she thought about it ...it was happening, of that she had no doubt. They had seriously messed up and they were about to pay the price.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

After a few minutes Gibbs pushed Jen back gently so that he could look into her face.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." Jen answered with a smile.

"Good. Still want me to go first?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah. It might be better I think." Jen said.

"You don't have to do it at all, I'll take care of it if you want." He said.

"THEY need me to follow through Jethro...you know that." she answered. He nodded.

"And they broke your car." He said with a chuckle, one which she returned.

"Yes...and they broke my car. Go Daddy, do your duty, but remember I'm gonna use a switch after."

"I will." He said and disappeared out of the tent.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Right!" a voice barked from behind Abby and Ziva. They both jumped clear off the log with fright.

"Geez Gibbs...you scared ten years off me." Abby said as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"That should make you about six then Abby, seeing as how you're acting like an out of control teen." Gibbs said. Ziva gave Abby a warning look. Not that she was intimidated by Gibbs or anything...but she was not stupid either. Instinct was screamed at her not to poke at the bear. Better to try and reason with him like adults. "With me you two." He said and marched to the same spot he'd taken the boys.

"Gibbs." Ziva finally spoke up. They were adults she repeated to herself. Perhaps they could still work this out without bloodshed. "We are all adults here. Abby and I ..." she said as she looked at Abby who was nodding along like dashboard decoration. "We are very sorry. We know that we did a very wrong thing and we are prepared to pay for the damages to Je...I mean the Director's car and..."

"Save it Ziva. Yes you WILL both pay for the car AND you are still gonna get spanked...twice." Gibbs said.

"But Giibbbs!" Abby whined. This car ornament must be battery operated Gibbs thought. It whines. "We're really sorry and we won't do it again." Gibbs looked at them both sternly.

"I was GOING to let you two keep your pants up because you have the switch coming but if you're not over that log in exactly ten seconds, you can lose them and your underwear."

There was absolutely no more arguments, attempted reasoning or whining and both the girls practically threw themselves over the log.

Abby squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed for Ziva's hand which she gladly took as they heard Gibbs belt as it whistled through the loops of his jeans. He folded it over and cracked it twice in his hand which made both their backsides tingle and throb with nervous anticipation. Gibbs raised his arm high in the air and brought the belt down on Abby's bottom with a loud crack. She squealed. Her eyes filled with tears from the shock and amazement of that first whack. Gibbs had never smacked her that hard before. Suddenly she felt Ziva's hand tighten in hers as the belt had landed with a painful thwack leaving behind a red hot burning welt. Both girls were grateful that they still had on their pants. Their relief was short lived however as they both soon heard and then felt the next hard swish and then thump of the belt as it landed just slightly lower than the first. Ziva had cringed as Abby cried out...both because she felt her friends pain and because she knew that she was next. Before she had even finished the thought another searing line of fire blazed across her burning rear. Gibbs kept building the fire, going from one wriggling backside to the next until both girls had taken six hard whacks each. Both were a little surprised but grateful when the spanking suddenly stopped. The feeling of dread returned however when they stood and turned to find Jen...watching and waiting.

"They're all yours Director." Gibbs said gently. And then not gently at all... "Behave...or else." He said to the miscreants that stood rubbing their butts.

Xoxoxoxox

"Now ladies...what do you know about cutting a switch?" Jen asked. Ziva had never 'cut a switch' so she stayed quiet.

"It has to be about two to three feet long and the size of your little finger. The side branches and twigs need to be taken off." Abby said shakily.

"Very good Abby. You've obviously cut a switch before." Jen said with a barely hidden smirk.

"Yes Mam. I may have cut a switch a time or two when I was young." Abby said.

"I just bet you did." Jen said sarcastically. Abby was about to retort but thought better of it. When you were about to be spanked for the third time that day it was probably smarter to stay quiet. "Ok Abby you may take your accomplice and show her how it's done." She passed each of the girls a pocket knife and waved them off, making sure she stayed not far behind them as they walked.

"Ziva..." Abby whispered not realising Jen was behind her. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Abby we will not get away with running again." she said.

"You didn't get away with it this time." Jen said from behind. Both heads spun around sharply.

"I was just gonna point out that this was the perfect tree." Abby said with innocence written all over her face. Ziva said nothing, she could have been wrong.

"Uhhuh." Jen said making sure that she stayed as close as possible. "Better get on with it then." Abby and Ziva both sighed in defeat as they cut their branches from the tree.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thankyou all for the lovely reviews and alerts. I'm so sorry for the delay but it's been Christmas and school finishing up for the year in Australia. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12

Jen couldn't help but be slightly amused at Abby's obvious expertise at cutting a switch. She could imagine that she may have been the recipient quite a bit while she was growing up in the south. Oh to have been a fly on the wall...Abby's devil may care attitude and her penchant for attracting trouble would have lead her into quite a few scrapes.

Ziva proved to be a quick if not all together willing study. From where she stood, Jen could see her muttering sarcastic comments under her breath. It was probably a good thing she couldn't hear her. It wasn't long though before she had two, if not exactly eager, then at least prepared miscreants standing before her, switches in hand.

"Pants down...over the log." Jen ordered. Ziva's eyes widened. She did not for one minute believe that Jen would follow through with this ridiculous idea of punishing them like children.

"Jen, I am sure this is not necessary. We are not children." Ziva said in a last feeble attempt to change Jen's mind.

"Really." Jen said sarcastically. Ziva's hands flew to her hips defensively, Abby rolled her eyes. Even she could see where this was going.

"I know you are angry and I know we are responsible for the car..." she started.

"Last chance Ziva." Jen said in a firm and steady voice. Abby had her pants down and had bent over the log already, her eyes squeezed tightly shut in anticipation. The throbbing in her bottom from Gibbs attentions were only matched by the throbbing in her head. The sooner they got this over with the better in her mind. She was dying to tell Ziva to just suck it up...enough already.

"You are not being reasonable." Ziva said desperately. If SHE was hung over she was showing no signs.

"I warned you...Now you're gonna get two extras." Jen said.  
"You are joking!" Ziva spat out. Jen shrugged.

"Three extras." She said looking to her watch. "Wanna make it four?" Ziva opened her mouth but closed it again quickly as she angrily undid the clasp on her pants and yanked them down.

"Thankyou." Jen said. Ziva glared and muttered under her breath.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

When Gibbs found the boys, Tony craned his neck around him to look for the girls.

"The Director's having a word with them." He answered to Tony's unanswered question.

"More than a word I'm guessing." Tony said with a grin as he caught sight of Abby and Ziva Knives in hand heading towards the trees.

Tim shook his head. He knew that Abby deserved everything she had already gotten and was about to get but that didn't stop him from worrying about her... and Ziva of course.

"Think it's time we actually did a bit of fishing." Gibbs said. Tony cringed.

"Not too much of a fisherman myself Boss." He said.

"Get the poles Tony." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Couldn't I just wait here for Ab...the girls?" Tim asked.

"No. Help Tony with the poles." Gibbs barked. "Jimmy..." He said. He looked at the unsure young man with a blank expression, he didn't have a clue how to act where Jimmy was concerned, he realised it was a situation he should remedy so he forced his face to soften...a little. Come help me with the worms." Jimmy's eyes widened. The thought of the worms didn't bother him but Gibbs was scary as hell.

"I won't bite." Gibbs said with as much patience as he could summon. Unfortunately it had been a very long day already and it wasn't over yet.

"Yes Sir." Jimmy said as he followed behind Gibbs nervously. " It...it's just ...that I've never fished before. I don't know how."

"Don't call me Sir Jimmy. And it's time you learned then isn't it son?" Some of Jimmy's nervousness left him suddenly and he smiled inwardly. This might not be so bad after all he thought. Gibbs had called him son.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoox

As Tim and Tony headed off to the area behind the tents to get the fishing supplies, Tony couldn't help peaking a little whe heard the sound of a thin whippy branch as it whipped through the air repeatedly. Tim gave him a shove.

"They might like some privacy." he said as he gave him another shove for good measure.

"Oooh. Is Timmy upset that his little girlfriend is getting spanked?" Tony teased childishly.

"Just shut up Tony." Tim said grabbing up the poles and stalking off. Tony grabbed the rest of the gear and followed him. He didn't want Gibbs to think they'd been fighting again. he'd only been messing around. Sometimes Tim had no sense of humour at all, Tony thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Ziva was settled over the log, Jen took Abby's switch in her right hand and swished it through the air to get the right feel. Then lining up her target she brought the switch down with a crack. Abby jumped but managed to stay quiet, she had no intention of putting on a show for the boys if she could help it. She tried to take deep slow breaths at first in an attempt to prepare herself for the onslaught she knew was coming, but as Jen flicked her wrist in a rapid fire movement and the switch bit stingingly into every part of her exposed backside, any thought at all left her mind. Jen lashed Abby's backside over and over making sure she covered every spot. The entire spanking only took about a couple of minutes but after Jen helped her stand, a yelping Abby held her bottom and bounced up and down as she tried to ease the sting from her burning bottom.

"Stop Abby. No rubbing." Jen said. Abby's eyes filled with tears. She was about to argue the point but self preservation helped her to keep quiet. There was no way she was risking another spanking today. She replaced her pants gingerly and sniffed.

"Yes Mam." She said. Jen pulled Abby into a rather comical hug, their height difference making it awkward. But Abby took the comfort greatfully for what it was...forgiveness. "I'm really sorry."

"I know you are Abby. Go back to your tent now hon...and try to stay out of trouble." Jen said gently as she gave her a gentle push towards her tent.

Jen took the remaining switch from Ziva and whooshed it through the air as she had done with Abby's. Ziva's eyes remained open. There was no way she was going to have Jen see her afraid. She wasn't afraid anyway. Who would be afraid of a tiny little twig like stick like that...

"Ow!" It had flown out of her mouth before she had been able to contain herself. That first strike had hurt more than she had expected. She had severely... "SHIT!" undersetimated the power of a switch. Before she could prepare herself for the next lash of the silent but deadly little stick another fell and another. Ziva was doing an undignified rock from side to side to try and get away from the awful burn. She felt like her ass had been stung by a thousand bees. Each one of them very angry. Before she knew what was happening she found her self sobbing and that was more humiliating than being bent over a log with her pants around her knees. She had been trained her whole life to withstand torture and she had been brought to tears in a few short minutes by a woman...one she had considered to be her friend. At last the that relentless stick had stopped.

"Ziva that would have been the end...but you have extras." Jen said with a scratchy voice. She wasn't unmoved by the sight of Ziva in distress but she had a point to make. She was Ziva's boss now and she needed to learn to mind her.

"Jen...Director...please." Ziva said.

"Keep still and it will be over quickly. Jen raised her arm and brought the switch down three more times in quick succession and then threw it away from her. She took Ziva's arm and helped her to stand. Ziva pulled up her pants and then fell into the hug that Jen offered.

"I'm so...rry." she said.

"I know you are Ziva. I don't wanna have to do that again. Go...get some rest." She said. Ziva nodded and headed off to her tent where she found Abby lying on her tummy inside her sleeping bag. Her pants and underwear had obviously been discarded and were in a heap on the floor. Abby had already prepared Ziva's sleeping bag for her and she wasted no time in taking her position next to Abby. She climbed into the sleeping bag and wriggled out of her pants and threw them on the floor. She sighed with relief.

"Well I guess we learned something today Ziva..." Abby said.

"Yes?" Ziva asked.

"Never underestimate Mommy when she's pissed." Abby said. "Who would have known such a little thing like that could swing a switch with such...strength."

"Uhhuh." Ziva said as she closed her eyes.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

As always, thankyou all for your lovely reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all. I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays and I wish everyone luck in the New Year. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 13

"All set?" Gibbs asked as the boys rounded the clearing, arms full of gear.

"Yep." Tim said as he set down his load and grabbed up a fishing pole. He baited his hook, walked away a little and chose a rock to sit on. Gibbs looked at Tony and then at Tim.

"Show Jimmy what to do." He said to Tony before taking his own pole and joining Tim. Tim looked at Gibbs briefly and gave him a half smile before casting his line into the water with a firm swing.

"Something bothering you McGee?" Gibbs asked finally.

"No." Tim said with his eyes set firmly on the float in the water.

"Sure?" Gibbs asked. Tim sighed.

"Yeah...it's just...I hate seeing Abby...she...she's always in trouble." He said.

"Abs deserved everything she got. They both did." Gibbs said looking over at Tim. "You think we were too harsh?" Gibbs asked. Tim didn't answer straight away.

"No." he said finally. "What they did was reckless and thoughtless..." he started.

"And against the law and down right dangerous." Gibbs finished. Tim nodded.

"I know. I just...I don't understand why she does it. It's like she doesn't see trouble coming." He said. "Or she does and she doesn't care." Gibbs shrugged.

"A bit of both I think." He said. "That's Abby."

"Yeah. She's a handful." Tim said with a smile. Gibbs chuckled. "But more fun than anyone I've ever met before."

"Now that's an understatement. Whoever ends up with Abby is gonna have to have their wits about them and be up for a challenge." He said eyeing Tim discretely from underneath the brim of his hat. Gibbs watched curiously as Tim wound his reel in with determination, the squirming decent size bass on the end of his line had no chance of escape as Tim expertly captured it in his net.

"But life would never be dull." He said with a grin.

"Nope." Gibbs said turning back to his fishing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I think you're gonna have to show me how to do it Tony." Jimmy said. He wasn't half the idiot Dinozzo thought he was. He knew Tony was trying to get out of touching the worms.

"But Jimmy the best way to learn is by practice... everyone knows that." Tony said smugly. Jimmy pushed his glasses back onto his nose and smiled.

"Well Tony, that would be true but only after it's been properly demonstrated. I believe that Gibbs told you to SHOW me what to do." Jimmy said his face shining with feigned innocence. Tony set his mouth in a straight line.

"He was indicating that I was in charge." Tony said with determination. Jimmy kept his game face on.

"No...no Tony, I think he wanted you to SHOW me what to do." Jimmy said. Tony then did something that would bring out a side of Jimmy that was very rarely seen...he slapped the back of Jimmy's head.

"Just put the damn worm on the hook!" he yelled. Jimmy narrowed his eyes and stared.

"Do it yourself." He said. Tony had got his back up now. Tony looked nervously over to where Gibbs and Tim were deep in conversation and then at the worms. He REALLY didn't feel like touching those gross things but things weren't exactly going to plan, time for a change in tack.

"Ok Jimmy, I can understand if you're too SCARED!" Tony taunted an started to walk away. Jimmy shook his head.

"You jerk!" he hissed back. Tony's head spun around.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"A... J.E.R.K! JERK!" Jimmy said. He made a lunge for Tony but Tony was too quick. As he jumped out of the way, he inadvertently knocked Jimmy and the furious young man went sailing into the lake. Tony gasped in absolute horror at the initial splash and those that followed as Jimmy flailed around in the cold water trying to get his breath.

"Oh shit!" was all Tony could think of to say as a very angry Gibbs stalked towards him with a face like thunder.

"I know what it looks like..." he started. Tim rolled his eyes. Gibbs didn't even slow his pace.

"I know what it IS!" he said as he grabbed Tony's arm and frog marched him towards the water's edge. "Now go help Jimmy out of the water and then SHOW him how to fish!" Then with one almighty shove from Gibbs, Tony found himself gasping for air as the cold water gushed up his nose and soaked his new designer jeans. There was no way they would ever be the same. Oh well, he thought what was he gonna do? Ask Gibbs to pay for a new pair...ah... not likely...ever. Jimmy grinned and splashed Tony in the face. Tony of course retaliated and before long their raucous laughter could be heard all over the camp.

Gibbs looked at Tim as he fiddled around with his fishing tackle, doing his best to ignore the other two. With a sigh, Gibbs leaned over a little and gave Tim a gentle push, just enough to throw him off balance.

"You're way too serious Tim. Have some fun." He said with a grin. As he wiped the water from his eyes and shook it from his head Tim stared back incredulously not sure what to say. But... as Tony had done, he decided to make the most of it and before long Tim found himself splashing around in the freezing cold water. All thoughts and worries completely gone as he and Jimmy teamed up and tormented the hell out of Tony. Gibbs smiled as he picked up his fishing pole and walked towards a quiet spot.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Oh Jethro...Jen thought from her hidden spot nearby. That was a little uncalled for...Tch tch tch. Lucky I'm the one in charge now, she thought with an evil grin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Damn they're swimming!" Abby said grumpily. She could only imagine how good it would feel to put out the fire in her ass with a swim in the cool lake. They were all laughing and joking and she was stuck in bed like a cranky toddler put down for a nap.

"Do not even think about it Abby." Ziva said, her eyes still closed. Abby rolled HER eyes.

Geez, she thought. One little spanking...well maybe more like two hard spankings, multiple swats and a switching. But still... Ziva was usually braver than that. That water would feel soooo good. She HATED missing out.

"Ziva?"

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"But Ziva I thought we were friends now." Abby said with a pout.

"We are." Ziva said.

"Humpppfft!" Abby grunted. When there was no response she turned over. "Ok." She said sleepily. Ziva smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Gibbs breathed in the fresh cool air and finally let himself relax... almost. After a not too gentle push, he fell from his perch and lurched towards the water, unable to regain his footing in the slippery mud. The place where he'd landed wasn't as deep as where the boys had fallen so he wasn't fully immersed...but he was wet...and cold... and staring into the face of a cheeky red haired NCIS Director with a sparkle in her eye.

"Couldn't let the boys have all the fun." She said as she took off at a run.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A weekend Fishing Trip or a Family Retreat Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jen climbed into her tent with a giggle. She wasn't naive enough to think that what she did would pass without a mention, but hey...it'd be worth the grunting and stony looks if he actually relaxed and had a bit of fun for five minutes. It wasn't like he would or could do anything about it. She was the Director of NCIS wasn't she? Of course she was...And his boss no less...hmmm. Still there was safety in numbers, maybe she would just check on the girls.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

None of the boys said anything as they watched in awe as Jen took off at a lightening pace. Their was an eerie silence as they all contemplated what Gibbs' next move would be. The boys game had been stopped in it's tracks. Gibbs stood up as best as he could, hampered by his wet clothes and boots. He took off his fishing hat, emptied out the water and replaced it before making calmly for the waters edge. The calmness he was exibiting wasn't really a peaceful sort of calm...more like the calm before the strorm or the calm and deathly silence of a wild animal about to pounce.

Gibbs chose to ignore the boys curious stares. He dragged himself out of the lake in as dignified a manner as he could...The fact that he had slipped and landed back in the water twice in his attempt actually ruined his chances of that, but he was too intent on catching his prey to care. It would take more than a tumble into the lake to upset him or make him feel embarrassed, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Oh yeah. Jen may be his boss at NCIS but last time he looked they were on a strange version of a family vacation which made the coast all clear for retribution as far as he was concerned. He'd seen the sparkle in her eyes. She was testing the waters so to speak...well she'd get her answer alright. Her memory must be short.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Gibbs appeared to have disappeared down the track towards their camping ground the boys finally gave in to the laughter that had been bubbling just under the surface, only to be halted by a bark from just beyond the clearing.

"Care to share the joke?" the grumpy voice asked.

"No Sir!" Jimmy said. "Um...I mean Gibbs."

"No Boss." Tony and Tim blurted out as one. Neither could think of anything to pass off as funny as it was obvious to all what the joke was, but they needn't have bothered giving it a thought, the subject in question was gone.

"Wow!" Tony said. "Did you see that?" Tim's mouth was still agape.

"Uhhuh." He answered. "What do you think he's gonna do to her?" Tony giggled.

"I'd like to see that." He said.

"You think he's gonna spank her?" Jimmy said incredulously. "But she's his boss." Tony and Tim shared a glance and a chuckle. Poor Jimmy, he had so much to learn.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby was sound asleep on her tummy with her hair now completely out of the pigtails and covering her face in a tangled mess. Ziva turned on her side and looked at Jen sheepishly as she entered the tent and sat down on the floor.

"Jen...I...I am sorry. About everything. Really." She said.

"Shhh. It's over now. You paid your debt...well half of it. There's still the repairs." Jen said with a distracted smile. She was listening for the return of the boys. Well one in particular. Ziva grinned.

"What did you do?" she asked. Jen stuck her chin out and wobbled her head.

"What makes you think I did something?" Jen asked.

"You are nervous and listening. You are expecting trouble." Ziva said. Jen opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by the sudden appearance of a rather damp Jethro. He stuck his head in through the tent flap.

"A word?" he said. Jen tried to look nonchalant.

"About?" she asked. She cringed as Jethro said nothing but took off his boots one at a time and poured the water out noisily beside the tent.

"Oh you did not..." Ziva said. Jen gave her a big grin.

"I kind of did." She said with a nervous look.

"Why?" Ziva asked. Jen shrugged.

"I don't know!" she said. "I guess I just wanted to see some of the old Jethro..."

"Older than this Jethro?" Ziva asked. She was genuinely confused. Jen opened her mouth to explain but was interrupted by a hand that reached into the tent and grabbed her arm.

"Later." Was all she had time to say before she was pulled out of the tent to face her fate.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So do we keep on fishing?" Jimmy asked as he tried to shake the water from his clothes a little. Tony looked at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Um...NO." he answered. "We pack up this stuff as fast as we can and get back there so we don't miss the fireworks. Jimmy shrugged. He still didn't believe that there would be any fireworks. Still he was curious. Even Tim was anxious to see what would happen.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Abby turned on her side to face Ziva sleepily.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Ziva said honestly. "Jen came and sat in here and then Gibbs came and asked to have a word. It seems as though she may have pushed him in the pond."

"Lake Ziva and she did NOT!" Abby said.

"Yes she did." Ziva said.

"Oh my God!" Abby squeaked. "We sure have seen a different side of her today. WOW!"

"Uhhuh." Ziva said.

"Did she tell you why?" she asked.

"She was just about to when Gibbs stuck his arm through the tent and dragged her out."

"Wow!" Abby said again. "Do you think?...WOW!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"I can explain Jethro." Jen said as she was guided by a rather heavy hand back into her own tent.

"No need." Jethro said.

"But there is...I had a good reason." she started.

"Jen...I know you." He said. "I know you're gonna tell me that you saw me give Tim a little help into the lake and you thought I deserved the same treatment." Jen opened her mouth but nothing came out, so Jethro continued. "Trouble is...you know me too and you know I had a reason and you know I would have only done that for Tim's own good. The kid needs to lighten up."

"Yes...well ...what if I was doing you the same favour?" She asked.

"You weren't." he answered.

"I..."

"No you weren't. You may have told yourself that for a split second, but you were challenging me." Jethro said determinedly. Jen put her hands on her hips.

"Exactly what was I challenging you to Jethro?" she asked with a smirk "A duel?" Jethro shrugged.

"Of sorts."

"Don't be ridiculous." She asked. "Why would I do that?" She was stalling for time here.

"Because you can cut the air in this tent with a knife. Because we both lay awake in here last night not touching, so close and yet still alone... and because you remember a time when you knew exactly what reaction you'd get..." He unzipped the tent and Jen sucked in a breath. He was going to leave. Instead, he took off his wet hat and threw it out of the tent and his wet socks followed while Jen stood there silently with tears in her eyes trying desperately to come up with a quip... but nothing came to mind.

Before another thought had time to enter her mind she found herself tucked under the arm of a now pissed off Jethro. She felt a sudden breeze as her pants and underwear were tugged down to her knees but she wasn't cold for long. Jethro wasted no more time at all and brought his hand down hard with a loud thwack several times.

"That was for even thinking for a MINUTE that I would say all that and then leave you alone here." He said. He gave her another whack for good measure and then sat down on a sleeping bag and pulled her down over his knee.

"Ewww Jethro! You're still all wet!" she yelled.

"Yep...uncomfortable isn't it." He asked with a big grin that she couldn't exactly see from her angle. He started spanking at a cracking pace turning her bottom from pink to red within minutes. Jen yelped and squealed and kicked her legs madly.

"Ok...you made your point...Ouch! Ow Jethro you can stop...Jethro...OW. I said you can stop!" Jen yelled. Jethro held his hand mid air and considered his next move. He smiled. Nah...not yet he thought. He smacked her wriggling backside again although he did slow his pace... and the spanks were definitely nowhere near as hard...

"Jethro?" Jen asked.

"Yes Jen?" he answered as he started to rub out the sting.

"Never mind." She said with a sigh.

"Uhhuh."

TBC I think...maybe.


	15. Chapter 15

Thankyou all for you lovely reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all. I'm glad you want to read more :) I hope you enjoy this one :)

Chapter 15

The boys had gotten back just in time for one of Gibbs' socks to go sailing past Tony's head. He was about to yell out when they heard the unmistakable sound of a hand meeting not very gently with bare flesh several times. After a silent, open mouthed glance at each other all three scrambled into the girls tent, not even bothering to remove their wet clothes or shoes.

The girls were up against the side of the tent trying to listen. They thought they heard what they heard but it was over before it even started.

"Did you just hear that?" Tony whispered as he got right up next to Ziva.

"Tony...you are all wet!" she berated in her own whisper. He totally ignored her and got even closer, shaking his head with a grin as he tried to get a better spot to listen. Ziva stomped on his foot. "I said you are dripping all over me."

"Ow ow ow!" Tony yelped as quietly as he could while he hopped around holding his foot. "No Zi-va you said...you are all wet. An obvious fact that I didn't know required an answer." Ignoring the other two Tim leaned closer to Abby while making sure not to get water on her.

"Do you think that Gibbs spanked the Director?" he asked.

"Not much of a..." she started, but before she could finish what definitely had to be a spanking started again. This time with some vocals from Jen that confirmed their thoughts. Jimmy pushed his glasses back on his head. Man he never would have believed any of this in a million years if he hadn't heard it with his own ears. It was a pretty short lived spanking though and was followed by some vocals that none of them were comfortable hearing so they all nearly knocked each other over in their effort to get out of the tent and out of earshot.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Tony banged pots together noisily to make sure that Gibbs heard that they were as far away as they could get... without actually going home. There would have been hell to pay if they were caught listening.

Abby stirred a pot of beans over the fire with great gusto.

"You mad about something Abs?" Tim asked.

"I only missed out on all the fun." She said giving the side of the pot a descent whack with metal spoon several times. "While I was in there having a 'NAP', you all were down there swimming and joking around with Gibbs. I missed all the fun."

"Abs...it wasn't that exciting. Jimmy called Tony a jerk and Tony got mad and accidentally pushed him into the lake and then Gibbs pushed Tony in and then thought I was missing out, so pushed me in as well. Then Jen came up and pushed Gibbs into the water." Tim said in a matter of fact manner.

"Oh yeah Tim...sounds positively boring." Abby huffed as she threw the spoon into the dirt.

"Abby!" Tim said. "Pick that up! If you did miss out it wasn't anyone else's fault but your own." He said.

"I didn't MEAN to throw it...I just dropped it." Abby said a little embarrassed at her outburst. "But it's still not fair. Nothing good ever happens when I'm not in trouble."

"Not much of a window there Abs." Tony said. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Will you two be quiet." He said pointing over towards the Directors tent.

"Bite me!" Abby retorted to both of the men with her hands on her hips. Suddenly a voice from the deep made them all be quiet.

"If you make me come over there now, you're gonna be REALLY sorry." The voice said.

"Shutting up now Boss!" Tony yelled and then pulled a face at Abby who responded by poking out her tongue. Ziva slapped Tony on the back of his head and Tim gave Abby a whack on her already sore ass.

"Ow!" she squeaked.

"Thanks Ziva...thanks McGee." Jen and Gibbs both called out. Jimmy stood there speechless. He felt like he was in some kind of alternative universe. He never knew that THIS was what happened on a fishing weekend. So far the only thing they'd caught was trouble.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After dinner they cleaned up and then sat around the fire.

"Let's play something." Abby said. All eyes were on her.

"Like?" Tony said with a roll of his eye. As if they didn't know already. Abby tapped her chin while she thought, as if SHE hadn't already decided.

"Truth or Dare." She said.

"Abby that is not a good idea." Ziva said. Abby stuck out her bottom lip.

"Come on Zi...please? It'll be fun and I won't do anything to get you in trouble I promise." She said.

"It is not just us that will be playing Abby." Ziva said with a look towards Tony.

"Oh I'm hurt." Tony said. "You really think I would go out of my way to see you get in trouble?"

"Well I don't know about on purpose but...oh alright. If everyone else wants to play." She said.

"Nothing dangerous." Tim said. Jimmy shuffled in his seat. He was partly excited and partly petrified. He just never knew what was gonna happen next when he was with these people. But they did know how to have fun. Abby clapped her hands excotedly.

"I'll go first." She said. "Tony...truth or dare?" Tony rolled his eyes. Why was he always first? Because they always knew what he'd pick. It wasn't like he was afraid of answering any question but he couldn't resist a dare. Ever.

"Dare." He said smiling. Abby bounced up and down happily.

"Ok...I dare you to..."

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Jen and Jethro were lying inside the same sleeping bag listening. It was actually more fun listening to the kids play than it would have been to join in.

"Hungry?" Jethro whispered.

"Starving." Jen mouthed. Gibbs made a makeshift pillow out of a bedroll and propped it behind Jenny so she could sit up a little. He cracked open a can of the confiscated caf-pow and passed it to her along with a bag of chips. He sat down with his own can and they listened happily while they shared their makeshift dinner.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tony waited for what Abby had in store for him. He loved dares. It reminded him so much of his days in college.

"Okay Tony, I dare you to..."

"Come onnnn Abs. You said that already." Tony said.

"Ok, Ok I'm thinking of a good one." She said. "Okay I have it. I dare you to Kiss Ziva...with tongue...for at least a minute." Ziva narrowed her eyes at Abby.

"I thought we were friends." She said yet again.

"You love it." Abby mouthed back with a grin. Ziva's eyes widened and then narrowed again but finally she smiled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jethro stopped munching and nearly choked on his chip. What the hell? Jen giggled into the sleeping bag.

"Leave them alone...there only having fun." She whispered.

"What kind of fun?" he asked.

"The fun kind...were you born 50?" she teased.

"Bit of a smart ass for someone that just got their ass spanked." He said back with a smirk.

"Couldn't have done a very thorough job then."

"Want a do over?"

"Nah I'm good. This is just getting interesting."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Tony approached Ziva he was smiling...while mentally checking where she normally hid her knives. He found though that her welcoming smile put him at ease...for a second.

"Come Tony" she said huskily..." now is your chance to show us all how the legend that it Tony Dinozzo 'operates'." Ziva said.

Tony chuckled. No pressure, he thought.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Thankyou all for your reviews and alerts I appreciate them all. I hope you like this chapter :)

Chapter 16

On the outside Tony couldn't have looked more cool, calm and in control if he tried. And God knows he was trying to keep up the persona that he was famous for. Inside, his heart was beating fast and hard and sweat was beading on his palms. It took every bit of strength he had to not wipe them on his sweats like an eager thirteen year old about to share his first kiss during a game of spin the bottle. Of course his audience was behaving like a bunch of kids at their first boy girl party so that helped the mood somewhat.

Jimmy had given up on trying to figure this lot out and decided to go with the flow. This was the kind of party he had never been invited to as a teenager and this may be his second chance and a chance to finally have some fun. Plopping down on the log next to where Abby was sitting on about three folded sweatshirts, he started a low chant.

"Kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss." Abby looked at him like he had grown two heads at first before finally breaking into a wide grin, she joined in.

"Kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss." She chanted. After whacking Tim on the leg, he shrugged and clapped along, although not without a nervous glance towards the tent that Jen and Gibbs were now sharing. He needn't have worried. They were busily munching away and enjoying the show which now thanks to Gibbs ingenuity, (he had pulled down the flap a little) they could now see as well as hear.

Ziva was for her part just as nervous. She was VERY interested to see what a Dinozzo kiss was like...purely for curiosity's sake of course. AS he leaned in though she couldn't explain the sudden rush of adrenaline or the shiver than ran down her spine in anticipation. She almost lost herself in the moment...almost.

"Abby!" she chided. "I cannot...do" she started as she waved her hands between herself and Tony. "I cannot do... this... with you chanting like that!"

"Jimmy started it." She said in a whine. Jimmy grinned. He was actually really enjoying himself.

"Go ahead...you have to... it's a dare." He said. Abby clapped him on the back and grinned.

"Like he said. Go ahead." She said cheekily. Tony sighed gratefully at the break in the tension and once again turned to Ziva who was now looking as close to nervous as he'd ever seen her.

"Come on Zi." He said. "It's just a game."

"I know!" she said testily. What the hell was wrong with her, it WAS just a game And just a kiss.

Was that a flash of disappointment, Tony thought? Before he could contemplate any more Jimmy did probably the bravest thing he had ever done and probably would ever do in his life...he started clucking like a chicken.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jen looked at Jethro.

"Should we intervene?" she said with wide eyes. Jethro looked over at the others and then stuck his hand back in the chip packet.

"Nah...the kid had to grow a pair one of these days. We have a first aid kit." He said with a shrug.

Tony winced as he saw Ziva's eyes first narrow and then scan the group before focusing in on her target. Luckily for Jimmy, Tony managed to catch her in mid air as she leapt towards her prey whose last cluck had died nervously on his lips.

"Let me go." Ziva said as she fought to get to Jimmy.

"Zi stop it...he was kidding around." Tony said desperately as he clung tightly to her waist and lifted her feet away from his shins.

""Kidding...KIDDING...He is a GOAT!" she said not really making any sense as she tried to swipe at him. Remembering the morning's lesson Tony stepped back well away from the fire and silenced Ziva...finally... with his lips. Ziva fought him at first, still eager to get to Jimmy but she finally melted into Tony's now more gentle embrace and the adrenalin from her anger washed out like the tide only to come crashing back in waves as their kiss deepened. For the moment, their captive audience was nowhere in either of their thoughts.

The same couldn't be said for the others who had been rendered speechless by their passionate kiss. Well sort of speechless... they WERE stunned. Jimmy had been about to heckle the pair, but as he opened his mouth , Abby shut it for him with a solid whack to the back of his head.

"Hey!" he said quietly.

"Shhh..." she said as she gazed at her friends with stars in her eyes and seeds of matchmaking sprouting in her mind.

"But the minutes up." Jimmy whispered. Abby rolled her eyes.

"I said 'at least a minute' Rainman." She said. "Now shush." Jimmy pushed his glasses back on his face and glared at Abby. When it was his turn he was picking her for sure. Abby sighed as Ziva slid slowly down Tony's body with a grin. He looked like the cat that ate the cream...

"About time." Tim said to Tony.

"You ought to talk McCautious." Tony said, pleased with the blush that crept up Tim's neck. Tim set his mouth in a straight line and refused to look at Abby's smug grin as he spoke.

"Ok who's next?" he asked with a quick change of subject.

"Ziva." Abby and Tony said at once. Ziva turned her now shining eyes to Jimmy.

"Ah Jimmy my brave young friend."Ziva said as she tapped her chin in thought. "Truth or Dare?" Jimmy gulped. What had seemed like great fun a few minutes ago was loosing its appeal quite quickly.

"Um..." They all waited expectantly. And waited...and waited.

"Jimmy!" Ziva said.

"Ok, ok. I'm thinking." He said. Geez, what could they possibly asked me? He thought. Then flashes went through his mind of some likely scenarios. None of them thrilled him. Tim rolled his eyes and gave him a push.

"Come on Jimmy...A good game is a quick game." Tony said. He was full of confidence now that HIS dare was over with.

"Truth...or...DARE." Ziva said impatiently.

"Ok ok. Truth...No... Dare." Jimmy said.

"Right dare it is Ziva said.' With an evil chuckle. "Ok Jimmy your dare is...I think the American expression is..." And she whispered the next part so the older folks wouldn't hear. She looked at Tony for confirmation that she had got it correct.

"Oh yeah!" he said. "You said it perfectly and you thought it perfectly." Ziva grinned. Abby had completely lost control and was rolling around with a fit of the giggles. Tim chuckled quietly behind his hand. Oh this wasn't gonna to end well. But it was gonna be the funniest thing they'd seen this trip.

Jimmy was now as white as a sheet as he stood to make good on his dare. He took a deep breath and stepped away from the group. He wasn't going to ruin this experience by being a wimp. Anyway...what was the worst that could happen?

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Thankyou all for your reviews and alerts. I'm glad you seem to be liking this story. It's just a bit of fun so I hope it doesn't border on being silly :)

Chapter 17

"Ah Jimmy...are you sure?" Tim said as he shot Ziva a glare. With a quick glance towards Ziva and Tony, he stuck his chest out and shrugged.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm not afraid of Gibbs." He said bravely. You could have heard a pin drop as all the others looked over towards the tent to see if there was any sign of movement. There wasn't.

"And you are sure what you have to do?" Ziva asked. Abby giggled. She'd never seen this side of Jimmy and she was LOVING it.

"Yes Ziva." Jimmy said, then he brought his voice down to a whisper. "I have to run around the campsite once naked and then..."

"The grand finale!" Tony said with a wide grin splitting his face. He was sure Jimmy would chicken out at the last minute...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jen stifled her own giggle as she watched the emotions cross Jethro's face. There was surprise...curiosity...and a good dose of humour.

"Jimmy seems to be coming into his own all of a sudden." she said.

"Mmm." Jethro said. "Leave it to Dinozzo to bring out the best in everyone." Jen smirked.

"You can't blame Tony Jethro. Maybe Jimmy's just growing up. Feeling his wings." She said.

"Uhhuh. Don't forget to add throwing down the gauntlet." He said with a grin. "He doesn't NEED to be afraid of me...respectfully cautious would be in his best interest though."

"We'll see. We don't even know what the dare is. It could be perfectly innocent." She said, although the fact that they were all whispering didn't do much for her case. They both the settled into silence then to see what was going to happen next. AS Jimmy took off his sweatshirt and Tshirt Jethro grinned. That was all. He had to streak.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jimmy pulled off his sweatshirt closely followed by his Tshirt and then quickly yanked off his pants and underwear in one go. His face would have been burning with embarrassment if it wasn't for the fact that he was literally freezing his ass off...and everything else. He didn't even want to look at the effect the cold was having down there.

"Remember Jimmy..." Ziva started.

"I KNOW Ziva...medical school...remember?" he said. But there was a vast contrast to his opinion of his own superior abilities, he started his dare. Skipping for some people came easily, not Jimmy... but he was doing his absolute best with a hop skip and a jump, which wasn't easy while he was trying to stop his bits from swaying or bumping a round a little... you couldn't really call it swaying with the shrinkage from the night chill and all.

Tim pulled his collar away from his neck and winced at Jimmy's predicament as the colour gradually crept up his neck and towards his ears. Abby covered her face with her hands and peered through her fingers. It was one of the most hilarious sights she'd ever seen but she couldn't be so mean as to laugh out loud...

Ziva was kind of proud of Jimmy. It was not an easy thing to do in front of everyone and she really had not expected him to follow through. But would he finish the dare? She asked herself with an evil grin.

There was only one way to describe what Tony was feeling...pure joy. He hated camping. Sure they'd had a bit of impromptu fun at the lake and that kiss...WOW. And this...this would epitomise camping for Tony forever. He could very well be in love with Ziva...she was a genius.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh poor Jimmy." Jen said with a wide grin. Gibbs chuckled quietly with a nod.

"The skipping was a nice touch... I have to admit." By now Jimmy had gone around the back and out of their sight. The chips were and caf-pow were all gone. It would probably be a while until the next dare Jethro mused. He leaned in towards Jen and kissed her gently. He pulled his head back to look into her eyes. So many memories but she didn't really look any older. He leaned in for a much deeper kiss...and suddenly Jen screamed. He jumped clear out of his skin when he followed Jen's eyes to the opening of the tent. He expected to see a bear or at least something with teeth. But what he did see was worse. None other than the skinny little naked ass of the bespectacled youngest NCIS brat.

"Of all the ..." Gibbs started. He took a backhanded swipe at the protruding target but Jimmy was already running and he missed. Gibbs didn't even stop to whip the belt from his pants. He picked up Jen's sneaker and took off after Jimmy with murder on his mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Abby had removed her hands from her face and had given up trying to deny the hilarity of the situation. The sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs as he chased down a completely naked and panicked Jimmy was undeniably the highlight so far of this trip. Jimmy couldn't decide what was more important; holding onto his privates, pushing his glasses back onto his face or shielding his backside, so he kind of alternated between all three. The fact that Gibbs was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and was brandishing a woman's shoe as a weapon just completed the picture.

Tony had completely lost it and clung onto Ziva as their fits of uncontrolled laughter shook them. Even Tim was completely red and tears ran down his face. He was laughing so hard that it was almost impossible to get a breath.

Gibbs finally caught up to Jimmy and turned to the others.

"Knock it off...enough!" he said. They did their best to get themselves under control and within minutes the gales of laughter had been reduced to a few twitters and coughs. But as Gibbs grabbed Jimmy's arm and lead him towards the privacy of the back of the tent...he squeaked. With a new round of giggles behind him Gibbs rolled his eyes and towed Jimmy to the back of the tent. He tucked the now not so brave young Jimmy under his arm and brought the shoe down with a sharp thwack.

"Ow!" Jimmy squealed. Gibbs kept whacking him with the shoe over and over while Jimmy yelped in time with the whacks. "I'm sorry! ...it was only a dare!' Gibbs kept smacking Jimmy with the sole of Jen's shoe.

"I know that Jimmy and a joke...is a joke."

"Then why are you...hitting me?" Jimmy wailed. All thoughts of impressing the others had flown out of his head.

Gibbs shook his head. And kept on spanking.

"I'm not HITTING you...I'm spanking you. There's a difference." He said. "You went too far."

"It was a dare!" Jimmy wailed at a particularly hard smack.

"For God's sake don't bare your ass to any woman as a joke! And certainly not to the Director of NCIS!" At last the penny dropped and Jimmy started to cry quietly and the spanking suddenly stopped. Gibbs helped him to his feet and gave him a one armed hug before patting him on the back. Stay here and I'll send Tim with your clothes. Tomorrow you need to apologise to Je...the Director.

"And Jimmy?" Gibbs said.

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Never skip when you're naked."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I'm so glad that your still enjoying this :)

And to GibbsFan...I think your Birthday lasted a lot longer than we both thought it would :)

Chapter 18

"Who dared Jimmy to moon the Director?" Gibbs said as he strode into the camp where four now more sedate faces turned to face him. Even dressed in nothing but his boxers he was foreboding.

Ziva slowly lifted up one finger.

"That would be me...it was a joke Gibbs." She said. Gibbs shrugged.

"Tim...take Jimmy his clothes." He said. Tim got up and gathered Jimmy's discarded clothes and headed off to find him.

"Jokes are funny Zi-va but when you had Jimmy moon us...you crossed the line. If I didn't think you'd already been spanked enough for one day you'd be getting the same as Jimmy." he said.

"I'm sorry Gibbs." Ziva said. "Thankyou."

"Don't thank me Ziva. Tomorrow morning you will get up by 7:00am and make the Director breakfast which you'll serve to her in bed with your most sincere apology. If she's able to stomach food again by then she may just forgive you." he said before he turned to leave. Tony couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into a fresh bout of giggles.

"Ow!" he said as he rubbed out the sting from Gibbs head slap. "Thankyou boss."

"Do we have to stop Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"No Abby...I wouldn't want the rest of you to miss your turns, now would I?" he said with a chuckle. And I wouldn't give up the chance to witness Jimmy's revenge, he thought.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey Jimmy." Tim said. He felt sorry for Jimmy who was obviously embarrassed at being heard howling while he was spanked. Tim patted Jimmy gently on the back. "Don't worry. There's not a person out there who hasn't been on the receiving end of one of Gibbs spankings. Just think of it as an initiation. Now you're truly one of us." Jimmy pulled his pants up and yanked his sweatshirt over his head and smiled.

"Yeah." He said. "And the best part is...it's my turn next."

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they walked back to the others Abby smiled and patted the cushion next to her that she'd popped onto the log for Jimmy.

"That was really brave Jimmy." she said.

"Thanks Abby." He said as he lowered himself gingerly onto the cushion.

"Okayyyy Jimmy. Who you picking?" Tony asked. He was really grateful that he'd had his turn. This could get ugly now. Jimmy smiled.

"Ummmm I think I chooose...Ziva." he said with an evil grin. Ziva stood up.

"I am not afraid Jimmy." she said with her chin jutted out. "Bring it to me."

"Ah I think the expression is 'bring it on'." Tony said quietly.

"And what is the difference?" she asked.

"Well not a lot of difference really but..." Tony started.

"We get the picture guys!" Abby said.

"Bring it Jimmy." Ziva said.

"Alright...Ziva...truth or dare?" Jimmy asked.

"Dare!" Ziva said immediately with a challenging smile.

"Good." Jimmy said with an answering smile that was just as wide.

"Come onnn Jimmy." Ziva said.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"No...Bored." she lied. Truth was she was seeing a different side of Jimmy and she could not imagine what he would come up with after she had just got him spanked by Gibbs.

"Ok then..." he smiled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Jethro? What do you think he'll have her do?" Jen asked quietly.

"No idea. But I hope it's good. She deserves it." Jethro said with a smirk. He'd never really been a big television fan but this was really entertaining. Now if they had real people on TV making an ass of themselves he might just watch it more.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jimmy leaned in to Ziva and told her his dare quietly. She went very still and her ass started to throb freshening up the soreness and reminding her of her earlier spankings. There was no way she could or would back down but this...who would have thought that their sweet innocent little Jimmy could be so...mean. Jimmy pushed his glasses back on his face and grinned.

"I can understand if you don't feel you can Ziva...perhaps you'd like me to ask the original question again." He said.

"Ha!" she said as she stood up. "As if you could scare me with your childish prank."

"I suppose that having me skip around the camp naked and mooning Gibbs and the Director wasn't childish." Jimmy said. Ziva scoffed.

"You call that skipping?" she said. Abby clapped her hands.

"Come on guys...Ziva do you wanna do it or not?" she asked.

"I DO." She said pointedly to Jimmy and she stalked off to carry out what she was sure was going to have her standing up for days.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What do you think she's doing?" Jen asked.

"Something very quiet." Gibbs said. "But I can still hear her out there so she hasn't gone away too far."

"Maybe you should go and check Jethro." She said.

"Jen...what's the worst she can do?" he asked. Jen shrugged.

"I guess so." She said. I can think of lots of things that an Israeli ninja assassin would be prepared to do at a pinch, she thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ziva walked with purpose over to the supplies knowing that all eyes were on her. She dug around in all the containers until she found what she was looking for.

"See it is nothing." she said as she poured the contents onto the ground and smudged it into the dirt with her boots. Abby gasped. Tim shook his head sadly and Tony winced. Jimmy was happy and he couldn't wait until the morning. On the outside Ziva looked the epitome of bravery...on the inside she was chanting...a bad idea. Such a bad idea.

When Ziva got back to the fire Abby passed her the cushion she had pulled out from beneath Jimmy with a glare.

"You are so gonna have to protect your ass until tomorrow." She said. Ziva took the cushion from Abby and thanked her. She didn't really need it but if taking it meant that Jimmy didn't have it she was pleased.

"Whose turn is it now?" Tony asked. "It should be Ziva's but she's already dared Jimmy. You pick who goes next Zi."

"You go Tony." Tim said. There was only the two of them left and he wasn't that keen.

"OKAY." Tony said "Timmy...truth or dare?" Tim rolled his eyes. Now as if he didn't see that coming. There was no way he was gonna fall for one of Tony's dares. He'd have to take a chance at the truth.

"Truth." He said gravely.

"Excellent." Tony said with a grin. "Ah Tim...what do I need to know?" Suddenly a light bulb turned on above his head. "Got it." He said. Drum roll please young Jimmy. Jimmy made drumming noises on the edges of a pan.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"This outta be good." Gibbs said with a smirk. "Thank God he didn't take the dare. Who knows what Tony would have had him do." Jen giggled.

"He hasn't asked the question yet." She said.

"Mmmm. L:ie I said...should be good."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Tim...Have you...ever had sex in a coffin?" he asked with a smug smile a mile wide. Abby jumped up and punched Tony in the arm before Tim even had the chance to answer.

"I'm disappointed in you Tony!" she said with her hands on her hips. Tony had the good grace to look a little ashamed.

"Sorry Abs." he said. He didn't think that he would be embarrassing Abs as well with the question.

"You should be!" she continued to rant. "What a waste of a perfectly good truth question. Do ya know how rare they are?" she asked. Tony was dumbfounded. "EVERYONE knows the answer to that question...yes ...and in the hearse and..."

"Whoa...ABBBY" Tim whispered nodding towards Gibbs and Jen's tent. "Too much information. And wayyyy too loud."

"Sorry Timmy." She said with a glare towards Tony. "Well that's it...you've used your turn now Tony." She sat down and smiled at Tim. "Your turn now."

Tim was well aware that Abby was the last person to take truth or dare and he had no idea what to ask her or what to dare her to do. If he got her in trouble...she wouldn't be happy, but if he went easy she'd think he was pathetic. Oh well... maybe something would come to him.

"Ok Abs...truth or dare..."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Thankyou all for your reviews and alerts. They mean so much to me. And thankyou to all those that made suggestions for Abby's dare. This was all I could make work. I hope you all like it :)

Chapter 19

"Dare Tim!" Abby said as she rolled her eyes dramatically and bounced up and down. "You know I'll always take the dare." Tim looked from Abby to the others and then at the sky like the answer might fall down on him. He was stumped. How had he ended up with Abbs? He could have easily thought of something for Tony but this was hard. If he went easy on her none of them would be impressed...especially her. He didn't want to get her into trouble again though either. "Timmy how hard could it be?" Abby stomped her foot in frustration. Ohhh I'm tempted though, Tim thought.

"Let's see." He said to buy a fragment of time.

"Tim just pick something. You know I'm not scared. Dare me to climb to the top of that tree...or to go skinny dipping..." Abby pleaded. Tim frowned.

"I'm not gonna dare you to do either of those things Abby. You could fall out of the tree and...well... there'll be no naked anything." he said. The others chuckled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Thank God for that." Gibbs said. "I've had all the naked bodies I can take for one night." Jen giggled.

"Oh well, I guess we have to take your advanced age in to consideration now don't we?" she said with a twinkle in her eye. Gibbs smirked.

"Always the smart ass aren't we?" he said as he leapt at her with his own eyes dancing with merriment. She tried desperately to smother her giggles in the sleeping bag as he tickled her mercilessly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"It better be daring!" Abby said with attitude. Really ...Tim thought. Her last few spankings had obviously begun to fade, but it never did take long for Abby to bounce back. He shrugged.

"Ok then...but be careful what you wish for." He passed on her dare to her as quietly as he could without keeping the others out of the loop. Everyone but Abby burst out laughing and then stopped to see what she'd do. After allowing fear to shadow her for only a split second she tilted her chin and stomped over to where Ziva had been not long before and started her own rummage through the supplies. When she'd finally found what she needed she stomped back to the fire where they all waited with baited breath. Tim kind of hoped she'd refuse. But that was Abby. She wasn't going to let a little thing like Gibbs displeasure stop her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After their impromptu swim earlier in the day the boys had all left their boots to dry by the fire. Gibbs' were very easy for Abby to identify...she had examined them often enough with her face only inches away...not even that fact prevented her from carrying out her dare. They all cringed as she popped a raw egg into the toe of one boot. But the second part of the dare had them all wide eyed with shock. Gibbs was gonna kill her. If he had any energy left after he was finished with Ziva. She was damn lucky he was busy and totally missed the last prank or she wouldn't have had to wait until morning. Tim sucked in a breath.

"Abby you don't have to..." he started but she was determined.

She flipped the cap of the maple syrup and while looking Tim directly in the eye, poured the entire contents into the other boot.

"You know what? I can't keep my eyes open." Jimmy lied. "I think I'm gonna turn in." One after the other they all agreed. No one wanted to be anywhere near those boots if Gibbs decided to go for a midnight wander or to get up for a drink. Especially not Abby.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AS the light filtered through the nylon wall of the girls tent the next morning Ziva cringed. All her bravery from the night before had slowly seeped away.

"Ziva?" a deep voice came from afar. "Do you have something to do?"

"Yes Gibbs." She answered. Maybe cereal, fruit and juice, she thought.

"And we'll both have coffee please." He said. Her heart sank. She nudged Abby.

"They're awake." She whispered. "And they want coffee."

"Shit." Abby said all bleary eyed. Like Ziva's her bravado had left in the night. "Maybe while you make Jen's breakfast I could go in Gibbs car and replace it?" she whispered.

"Are you crazy Abby?" Ziva whispered back. "After Jen's car? And what about the boots?"

"Oh yeah." Abby said. "I could take them with me and dump them and say they were taken by bears." Ziva giggled softly.

"Do bears eat shoes like puppies?" she asked.

"No idea." Abby said. " I could try and clean up the boots."

"Clean up Maple syrup? It will take a LONG time to clean maple syrup." Ziva said incredulously.

"NOW ZIVA!" Gibbs barked. He needed his coffee obviously which was going to make matters even worse.

"We'll just have to bluff our way through." Abby said.

"And the director would like pancakes." Gibbs said.

"Holy fuck! I'm sure the man has ESP." Abby said with exasperation as she tried get into her clothes quickly.

"Ok then." Ziva said loudly. "What are we going to give them?"

"You'll just have to convince them that cereal and juice is a healthier option." Abby said. "While I try to think of something to do about the coffee." Ziva could not come up with anything better and she was out of time so she set off to make the meagre offering with Abby trailing behind her. There wasn't as much bounce in her step as usual.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I didn't ask for pancakes Jethro." Jen said.

"I know. But I don't want to make it too easy on Ziva. Anyone can pour some cereal into a bowl. Not much of a lesson there." He said.

"Ok. Should be fun." She said. Jen had a bad feeling about this.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Good morning Gibbs...Director." Ziva said a little while later with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"My, my, we are formal this morning Ziva. The full title." Jen said as she accepted the tray that Ziva was offering with a smirk. "Oh... Ziva." She said slowly.

"Didn't I ask you to make pancakes?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes...no...well, I think that technically you said that the Director would like pancakes." Ziva said. "But...I do not think that ...PANCAKES...are a healthy way...to start the day."

"Really." Gibbs said. "And you think this matters why?"

"Because...I care about you both and I would like you to start the day in a healthy way." she said.

"And what about the coffee ... Ziva?" Gibbs said.

"Well I ...thought...that juice would be a more HEALTHY alternat..." she started to explain.

"Save it Ziva. Most of the country start the day with coffee ...not that I care. But I...start the day...I continue through the day and I finish the day...WITH COFFEE! NOT JUICE!"

"Yes well..."

"Go get some coffee Ziva." Gibbs said sternly.

"Yes well about the coffee..." Ziva tried to explain before she was stopped short by Abby.

"Morning Gibbs! Morning Director!" she called as she bounced into the tent with two steaming mugs. Ziva looked aghast.

"You...made coffee? I mean... Oh good you made some coffee." Ziva said. I HOPE, she was thinking. She had definitely poured all the coffee out. She hoped to God Abby had found some more and was not doing something silly. Her questions were answered as a spray of hot brown liquid came spurting out of Gibbs mouth and the opening of the tent. Abby was searching the tent desperately for another means of escape. If only she'd fit she was sure she could bust right through that mesh in the tiny window.

She should have known it wouldn't fool him. It HAD been worth a try. Abby thought that she could make decaf pass just to buy a little time. She just used LOTS to make it dark like Gibbs' normally looked. It was OBVIOUS he'd miss the caffeine in the decaf so she substituted a little caf-pow for some kick. Well maybe a little more than a little, but that was quite generous of her really ...

"ABBY!" Gibbs bellowed. "What the hell was that black tar that you tried to pass off as coffee?"

"Um...well you see...you're gonna laugh and laugh Gibbs when you hear this one." She said. Ziva nodded. Humour seemed to be the only way left to go. Well um... you see we were playing truth or dare...oh but you know that part...and well it was Jimmy's turn to dare Ziva and..." she looked at Ziva for some help.

"Well you see Gibbs it is nothing really...just a prank.." Ziva said. Gibbs sighed.

"Tell me!" he said. Jen had a horrible idea she knew where this was going and she covered her face with her hands. Gibbs held up one hand. " No ...stay there and don't move. I can't do this first thing in the morning without coffee. I'm going to make my own and then you can explain when I can think straight." The girls looked at each other.

"There is no coffee Gibbs." Ziva said quietly.

"There is no WHAT?" Gibbs asked calmly but all too quietly.

"Coffee." Ziva said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked in that scary quiet voice.

"Because I poured it out."

"You poured it out where?" Gibbs asked. The voice was getting more agitated by the minute.

"Now see...that's the funny bit Gibbs!" Abby said in a last ditch effort to save her friend.

"I was talking to Ziva Abby." Gibbs growled.

"But..." Gibbs turned Abby sideways and landed a few short sharp smacks to her backside. "I won't tell you again." Abby made the motion of zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Jen had to hide her face to keep from laughing. Gibbs turned back to Ziva.

"Well?" he demanded.

"In the dirt... I poured it out in the dirt." She said finally. She closed her eyes and waited for the axe to fall. But it didn't.

"I know you are angry..." she said.

"Yes I am. But too angry to deal with you now." He said. "Or you Abby for lying...trying to fool me into thinking that muck was coffee." He grumbled as he pulled on a sweatshirt. Clearly he wasn't seeing the funny side yet.

"Ah Gibbs...where you going?" Abby asked, slightly panicked.

"To buy more coffee and then the three of us will talk." He said as he stalked out of the tent in search of his boots.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The boys had been lying in their tent listening to the whole thing and it was all they could do to not rush out there to see what happened next. They had to settle for poking there heads out just far enough that they wouldn't be seen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby sat and covered her face with her hands at first and then changed them to her ears. She couldn't see what was happening anyway but she sure as hell was gonna hear it. Ziva winced at Jen.

"What ELSE did you two do?" Jen asked...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gibbs stalked over to the fire and pushed his foot inside his boot. He closed his eyes and took slow breaths while he counted to ten. Cold sticky liquid oozed up through his sock and between his toes. He looked over at the tent and shook his head. He was gonna kill them. But...he was gonna do it AFTER he'd had his coffee. The other boot seemed to be untouched so he pushed his foot inside. Crunch...his big toe had broken the egg and now that foot as well was being soaked with the slimy ooze.

"ABIGAIL!" he bellowed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wow. I thought this trip was gonna calm him down." Abby said. "He's just totally lost his sense of humour.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Thankyou all for Reviews and alerts. I really appreciate each and every one. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 20

"Abby you better be where I left you when I get back or ELSE!" Gibbs said as he stomped up to his car. As he passed the boys tent, they could hear the squelching as he walked. Jimmy giggled.

"Wanna join her Jimmy for round two?" Gibbs barked without stopping.

"Um...no thanks Gibbs." He said. Tony and Tim had the good sense to wait until they heard the car leave before collapsing into fits of laughter.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Abby!" Jen said with a shake of her head. "You followed up Ziva's dare with the coffee with the ruination of his boots?"

"I HAD to! It was a dare!" Abby tried to explain. "Anyway, they're not ruined...not exactly. We could clean them."

"And how do you propose YOU do that." Jen asked. Abby tried to think but nothing was coming to mind.

"Well...We could let ants eat the maple syrup." She said hopefully.

"It would take years." Jen said. "They've already been wet so I suggest that you go and try and wash them out and dry them in the sun. They'll never be the same again...but you can replace them when we get back." Abby nodded.

"Shame I won't be able to replace my butt. He's gonna wear it out. Isn't he." She said with a wince.

"Sure is...hope it was worth it." Jen said. Ziva and Abby looked at each other and smiled.

"Actually...it kinda was." Abby said.

"We'll see then won't we?" Jen said. "Best stand in the opposite corner to Ziva and wait."

"But he didn't tell me to stand in the corner." Abby said.

"No Abby he didn't... But I did." Jen said.

"Yes Mam." Abby said as she dragged herself over to the corner of the tent.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Some teenagers outside the small general store tittered at Gibbs as he marched past. Of course they didn't know what his problem was but the sound that was coming from his shoes was comical never the less. He glared at them sternly as he continued on inside with a crunch and a squelch and a crunch and a squelch.

"Morning to ya." The man behind the counter said. "And what can I do for you today?"

"Coffee...please." Gibbs choked out. The guy fiddled around and held up a package. Gibbs winced.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yerp." The guy answered.

"I guess it'll have to do." Gibbs said as he threw some money on the counter. He went to walk away when the man called him back.

"There's change." He said. Gibbs gathered it off the counter and shook his head. "Figures." He said with a shrug. Now he had to contend with cheap coffee as well as everything else.

The kids outside were obviously bored and Gibbs was the best entertainment they'd had all day. They all chuckled and giggled as Gibbs did his crunch, squelch routine all the way back to the car. He didn't say a word. But once the car was started he spun around and sprayed them all with a muddy puddle that had settled near the store entrance. That made him smile...just a real little bit.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby and Ziva exchanged glances when they heard Gibbs slam the car door. Abby was chewing the inside of her cheek and Ziva was fiddling with her fingers. Jen was sitting, essentially reading, but keeping her eye on the two that she knew could be a potential flight risk.

"He's back." Abby whispered to Ziva.

"I heard." She whispered back.

"He'll still make his coffee first." Abby said.

"Yes." Ziva said. She knew Abby was stating the obvious for a reason but she was unable to pinpoint that reason at that moment.

"Gee Jen. I mean Director...Bet Gibbs could use some help with making that coffee." she said.

"You offering to help Abby?" Jen said with a smile. Abby frowned.

"No nono. I thought YOU might like to help him." she said.

"Oh I just bet you did." Jen said. "Ziva...how many times since you've been at NCIS have you seen us leave a prisoner alone in an unlocked room while we made coffee?" Ziva sighed.

"Never." She said.

"What do you think are the chances of me doing that now?" Jen asked.

"No chance." Ziva said with a sympathetic look at Abby. Abby shrugged.

"Oh well... had to give it a good ole college try." She said. Jen got up and whispered in her ear.

"More like a good ole elementary school try Abs." she said. Abby almost poked her tongue out but the whistling of the morning breeze reminded her of that darn switch. She didn't want to go there again. She chose to cut her losses and be quiet for once.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gibbs filled his coffee pot and set it on the grate over the fire and then removed his boots and socks. He looked at his socks with disgust before throwing them in the fire. He then went and got a stick and scraped out the egg shell as best as he could. He tried to do the same with the maple syrup but the only thing the stick did was to stir it around. He put them down in disgust. He poked the pot with another stick like it was going to at least make the coffee ready earlier. It didn't. He had a good mind to turn the girls over his knee now just to fill in time while he was waiting for his life saving brew. But he wouldn't.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I feel a bit bad." Tim said with a sigh. "Abby's really gonna get it. Maybe I should've come up with a dare that didn't involve Gibbs." Tony rolled his eyes.

"McGee...she asked for it.. And I don't even mean asked for it like she deserved it. She ASKED for it. She WANTED a dare with an adrenalin rush." Tony said.

"Well she got that." Tim said.

"AND some." Jimmy said.

"You needn't talk!" Tony said. "Look at the trouble you got Ziva in." Tony said.

"Look at the trouble she got me in?" Jimmy said. Tony nodded

"And a good night was had by all." He said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finally Gibbs coffee was done and he sat with a steaming cup on the log. He winced as he took the first scalding gulp.  
"Call this... garbage... coffee." He muttered. But he did continue to drink it... it was all he had. When he was finished, he dipped the cup into a bucket of water and put it away. The coffee had tasted like crap but the caffeine had helped to soothe his nerves a little.

He marched over to the tent and tapped each girl on an arm.

"Follow me ladies." He said. Abby looked hesitant.

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yes Abby right now." He said.

"Where you taking us?" she asked as he stalked off through the trees.

"Get my boots Abby." He said. Abby didn't say anything else but she did dart off and pick up the boots that were placed neatly together by the fire with a stick poking out of the top of the one with the maple syrup.

When they arrived at the waters edge Gibbs sat down on a log.

"Abby face that tree and put your hands on your head." He said. Abby frowned. He turned his attention to Ziva...

"But what if I get stung by a bee or something?" Abby asked. Gibbs sighed.

"Then it'll match the sting you're gonna have in your ass. Now last warning Abby... BE QUIET!"

"Ziva...why in GOD'S name did you think it would be ok to mess with my coffee? Not only mess with it but throw it away?" he asked.

"Gibbs...I..." Ziva was wracking her brain for a decent answer but nothing came to mind. She decided to just go with the truth. "Gibbs..."

"Everything counts in truth or Dare Gibbs." Abby said. Gibbs turned slowly to Abby like Fox who was about to pounce on a chicken. He stood up and walked over to the spot where Abby was now finally doing as she was told.

"Too little too late Abs." he said. He tucked her under his arm and smacked her bottom a handful of times and then faced her back towards the tree. "Do you get it now Abs?" he said.

"Got it." She said

"Good."

He turned his attention back to Ziva.

"So Miss...let's just cut to the chase...Any reason at all for throwing my coffee away? Do NOT say anything about a dare. For the millionth time...we make our own choices." Ziva sighed. She knew very well how this was going to end. They may as well get it over with.

"No Gibbs. I'm sorry." She said.

"Good." he said. He crooked his finger and then pointed to the ground beside him. Ziva walked over and stood on the spot. He grabbed her wrist and tipped her over his knee. "Don't you EVER!" he said as he brought his hand down hard. "EVER do anything to my coffee again." He said with another crack. With that he started spanking in a rhythmic but eclectic pattern. The sounds of the smacks were rhythmic but she never knew where the next on was going to land and they were so hard that each one took her breath away, leaving her practically no time to process before the next one fell. It was intense but not long. He stood her up and picked up a stick off the ground. Ziva's eyes widened. Her butt was on fire already there was no way she could take a spanking with that stick. But instead of putting her back over his knee he placed the stick in her hand.

Ziva looked confused. Gibbs took her down to near the edge where the ground was just mud. "If we were in the office Ziva...I would make you write lines." Ziva still was none the wiser. "Don't have any paper..." he said with a grin. "So...you're going to scratch into the mud. I will NEVER mess with Gibbs' coffee again." He said. Ziva smiled. That didn't seem that hard.

"You are going to do that fifty times. And every time you finish you can write a stroke up here to keep count and then rub it out with your foot and start again." He said.

"But Gibbs!" she whined.

"Unless you'd like me to find another use for that stick?" he asked.

"No." she said before she set to her task with a bunch of grumbles under her breath.

"Abby." He said.

"Yes Gibbs." She said.

"Come here." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes Gibbs." Abby said.

"And bring the boots." He said. Abby picked up the boots and brought them over with her.

"What ever possessed you?" he said..."Don't say it."

"But Gibbs that's wh..." He flipped her over his knee and started spanking hard and fast.

"I told you not to say it. You obviously chose to do what you did happily and were prepared to accept the consequences...so be it." He said as he proceeded to set Abby's backside on fire. She yelled and kicked and in the end just sobbed. Her bottom hurt so much she danced up and down rubbing her battered cheeks to get relief.

"That hurt!" she said with a pout.

"Good." Gibbs said. "We're not done yet." Abby narrowed her eyes. She couldn't take any more. "You ...are going to clean my boots."

"How?" Abby said with a sniff.

"In the river." Gibbs said. "Off you go...here's a toothbrush to help you." Abby kicked off her shoes and put a toe in the water.

"But it's freezing in there Gibbs!" she said.

"Oh...will that be uncomfortable for you Abs?" he asked.

"You know it will." She said.

"Uhhuh. About as uncomfortable as a foot full of egg shells or maple syrup...OFF...YOU...GO." he said, as he sent her into the water with one last sharp smack.

"That is soooo mean!" she said.

"I know!" he said. "Now you make sure my boots are nice and clean and don't come out of the water until Ziva is finished."

"What!" Abby said. "That'll take ages!"

"Yep." Gibbs said as he leant back and closed his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night when the girls had fallen into an exhausted sleep, Gibbs crept into their tent and picked up Abby shoes. He grinned to himself as he placed a raw gg into the toe of each platform boot.

"Who said I've lost my sense of humour." He said to himself with a chuckle.

TBC maybe


	21. Chapter 21

Thankyou everyone for your reviews and alerts a salways I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 21

The next morning the girls woke a little late to the smell of bacon and eggs and coffee. Ziva turned back over. Gibbs and Jen obviously up. So were the boys, Abby could hear them chatting.

"Morning." she said as she trudged over to the fire with her sleeping bag wrapped around her like a cocoon.

"And how do you feel on this brand new day Abs?" Gibbs asked in his happy voice.

"Not so hot. Actually I'm cold, my hair feels like straw, I'm stiff and sore, my clothes are all gross and I've officially decided that I'm over camping." She said with a grumpy faced pout. Gibbs grinned.

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bedroll this morning." He said with a smirk. Abby didn't answer but stuck her bottom lip out even further if that was possible. "What's made you so grumpy?"

"Oh I don't know Gibbs...it could be that every day since we left someone's been whacking my ass and yelling at me. Not to mention there's NO caf-pow left, I'm sugar and caffeine deprived and I don't wanna be anywhere near here." She said. Then all of a sudden her mood changed and she saw Gibbs wince when he took a mouthful of his coffee. "I know!...How about I go back just for a few hours. I could get you some decent coffee, a new pair of boots...sound tempting? And then I could just have a shower and pick up some clean clothes maybe some caf-pow and a bag of sprinkle donuts, listen to a little music... I'd feel human again and happy." Gibbs smiled. She was good.

"You're not driving my car back to the city Abby." Gibbs said. "We're all gonna stay and have fun together. I tell you what though; we do need some more supplies, so I'll let Tim take you into the general store to pick up what you need." Tim's head sprung up. Gibbs was smiling. This was payback for daring her to sully his boots. Great, he thought. Going shopping with Abby to a place where they didn't have much to buy, while she was in a bad mood and wanting to be somewhere else.

"Hmmmpfft." Abby grumbled and folded her arms. "You are just a big old meany not letter Gibbs!"

"Uhhuh." He said. "Keep it up and you can add today onto the list of days you got a spanking."

"Come Onnnn Gibbs." Abby said as she switched to a whine. "The music in your car sucks ass."

"Hey!" he said. He'd been in a good mood this morning but she'd really pushed it now. "As if the language wasn't bad enough she was attacking his music. Jen frowned. It had been good to see Gibbs relax and smile, she wasn't gonna let Abby ruin that.

"Enough." She said in her best Mom voice. "Gibbs said NO Abby. Now go to your tent and stay there until you can be civil." Abby narrowed her eyes at Jen and then backed down. She'd just have to try and talk McGee into taking her at least to a mall. She turned on her heel and walked back into her tent dragging her sleeping bag behind her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

The others were all dumbfounded at the way she'd spoken to Gibbs. Gibbs wasn't, but he was gonna back off a little today. He really just wanted to have a fun day with Jen. Besides, the others didn't know yet but Abby still had a little punishment coming. "Tim...a word?" he said. Tim got up and followed Gibbs into his tent.

"You know that was way too easy right?" he asked. Tim grinned.

"Yeah I figured." Tim said. "She's gonna try and make me take her back isn't she?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs said. "What are you gonna do about that Tim?" Tim sighed.

"Not really sure." He said. Gibbs nodded.

"Look son, I'm not gonna tell you what to do...you're a man. But I'll tell you this, How you manage these things will determine the amount of respect she has for you." Tim nodded. He knew what the man was saying was true but...he wasn't Gibbs. "Abs is a good girl... a good girl who is very smart and likes her own way. A dangerous combination for her and the rest of us if we let her."

"I know." Tim said but he didn't look totally convinced.

"And Tim?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah boss." He answered.

"So help me if you let her talk you into giving her her own way... I will wear your ass out." He said. Tim blushed.

"Got it boss." He said with a sigh.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim took a deep breath and walked purposely over to Abby's tent and stuck his head in.

"Can you get dressed please Abs." he said "We'll leave after breakfast."

"Okily dokily Timmy." She said brightly. "I'd do anything for you Timmy."

"Thanks Abs." he said with a smile. He re we go, he thought.

Xoxoxoxo

Tim had just finished his breakfast and still no sign of Abby.

"Abs?" he yelled. "You ready?"

"Almost Tim...can't find my boots." She yelled back. Tim glanced around and saw them just outside her tent.

"There just outside the tent." He said. Abby stepped outside and picked up her clodhopper platform boots and hobbled over to the fire with her socks in her hand so she could sit on the log to put them on.

Abby smiled her best smile at Tim before she slipped on her second sock.

"It's not gonna work you know Abby." He said. "We're going to the general store and then coming back here with the supplies." Abby didn't say anything but her mood was anything but sunny. She stood up and stomped into first one boot and then the other. Crunch Crunch. She tried to stop her second foot from slipping in but the first crunch hadn't registered in time.

"Tony!" she yelled. He was doubled over in hysterics. "You are sooo dead."

"Why you blaming me!" he said. "I didn't do it. I wish I had ...but I didn't." Gibbs lifted up her chin with a chuckle.

"Not so funny Abs?" he said.

"It...was...you?" she said incredulously.

"Yep. Guilty as charged. It was just a joke Abs. Haven't lost your sense of humour have you?" Gibbs said.

"NO." Abby said begrudgingly. "But Gibbs... never mind...Come on McGee."

"You gonna wear those anyway Abs?" Gibbs asked. At her silent nod he continued. "You could always wear the govt issue ones."

"I'd rather croak." She said as she stomped off towards the car.

Jen shook her head at Jethro. "You really enjoyed that didn't you." She said.

"Sure did." He said with a smile.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Thankyou all so much for your reviews and alerts. I love to read them. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 22

"Hey Abs." Tim said with a smile. She really did look cute with her pout happening and her folded arms. "You know you COULD try and relax and enjoy our trip." Without unfolding her arms Abby turned towards Tim.

"When you say 'Our Trip', we're talking about a trip to the general store to buy a few more essentials right?" she asked.

"Yeah...well we could still make the best of it." Tim said. "If we tried." Abby let her head drop back against the seat dramatically.

"I'm sorry Timmy, I just don't think I have it in me." She said with a sigh. "I'm a broken woman...I'm not USED to this. I NEED technology, I need sugar and I HAVE to have some caffeine." Tim put his hand on her knee.

"You're not broken Abby." He said. "You're just out of your comfort zone that's all...that doesn't make you a broken woman." Abby's eyes filled with big fat tears that sat on the edge of her long lashes sadly.

"These were my last pair of socks and now they're all icky." She said.

"I know honey." Tim said with a sigh as he tried to summon some empathy. He guessed that Gibbs' socks weren't exactly immaculate either, but that was partly his fault too, which was why he was in this position in the first place... "We'll see what we can find at this store to make you a little more comfortable."

"What if we can't find anything?" she hinted. She was still hoping for a trip to the mall.

"Then I'll help you wash the ones you have." He said. Abby turned her head without speaking and faced away from Tim. Stupid Timmy. What was wrong with him anyway? Couldn't he even take a hint?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gibbs and Jen had gone fishing. Jen loved to fish, and Gibbs loved that she loved it. There weren't many women that were happy to twist a squirming worm onto the end of their own hook. But Jen did and she was pretty proficient at it too.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at camp, Tony and Jimmy were taking a nap while Ziva sat by the fire trying to read. She was a little miffed actually. She threw some more kindling on to keep the fire going. It crackled and popped as the broken pieces of wood fuelled the flames. Seemed to her that she got in a LOT more trouble than everyone else. Well except Abby that is, but no one got in as much trouble as Abby. She had a knack. Tony and Jimmy were napping...because that is what they wished to do...Abby and Tim were at the store and she was left with too much time to think.

Now that she had had time to really think about it... why HAD she been punished for what Jimmy did? YES it was her idea...one of her better ones...she thought with a grin. The skipping naked was very funny by itself...but when he stuck his skinny little butt through the opening in Jen's tent...that was too much. But, it had been his final choice. He could have said no.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jethro and Jen sat in a comfortable silence with their lines in the water and their backs against a tree. Poles propped lazily beside them.

"So...starting to relax Jethro?" Jen asked.

"Yeah." He said with a grin. "It's peaceful...for a little while at least." Jen grinned.

"We do have a rowdy bunch, don't we?"

"Uhhuh." He said. "That's one way to put it."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When the car pulled up outside the quaint General store Abby sighed. On a different day when she was in a different mood, she probably would have adored this store. But today was not that day. Some bored looking kids were hanging out the front sharing what looked like a contraband cigarette. An old wrinkly hounddog snoozed lazily next to his equally wrinkled up owner who was smoking a pipe while he rocked in a chair and stared at nothing.

"There's no way there going to have caf-pow here." Abby said grumpily.

"We'll have to see." Tim said as he stared at the store in wonder. He loved these kind of places.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I think we have some company." Jen said in a whisper. Gibbs head spun around to find Ziva standing amongst the tress. It looked as though she were deciding whether to interrupt or not.

"Come on over Ziva." Gibbs said. "Something on your mind?" Jen stood up and brushed off the back of her jeans.

"I'm just gonna go and get us a snack." She said. Ziva sent her a grateful look and took her spot next to Gibbs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tim and Abby had found a display box in the store that had some socks of various styles, colours and sizes. Tim breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here Abs...they have socks." he said. "Maybe we should get some for the boss too." Abby winced distastefully as she picked up the socks with two fingers as though they were something he'd found in a dumpster.

"Ew Tim...you can't expect me to wear these." She said with a wrinkled up nose. "They're synthetic."

"Ok-ay." He answered. "But they ARE socks, and they're clean and dry." He picked up a pair that looked like it would fit Gibbs and put it in his basket.

"They're gross." Abby said with pout. "They're floral."

"What's that even mean Abby?" Tim asked. She was being deliberately hard tom get along with and he was getting sick of it.

"Fl-o-ral...Tim." she said slowly as if he were a bit slow. "They have flowers on."

"I know what floral means Abby." He said. :What is wrong with socks that are 'floral'?" Abby narrowed her eyes.

"When was the last time you ever saw me wear floral socks?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter Abby. They're clean and dry and they're going inside your shoes and no one will see them...not even you." Tim pleaded.

"I'll know." Abby said with her hands on her hips. Tim puffed out a breath. He felt like he was trying to get a toddler to put on a pair of Mary Janes that weren't quite the right colour. He snatched the socks out of Abby's hand and threw them into the basket, grabbed her hand and towed her along. This shopping trip was cruel and unusual punishment. He should have just asked Gibbs to spank him and get it over with.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Out with it." Gibbs said when Ziva didn't speak immediately.

"I...I do not think I should have been punished...with the breakfast thing...that lead to all kinds of other trouble. You always said that everyone makes their own choices. I gave Jimmy the dare but he chose to do it." She said.

"Mmm." Gibbs said. "Is that what you think you were in trouble for?"

"Yes." She said. "Was it not?"

"No." he said. "Ziva...what would have happened if you gave that dare to say Tony or Tim?"

"Tim would have said no." She said immediately. "Tony would have done the dare I believe."

"Ok. Why would Tim have said no?" Gibbs said. Ziva shrugged.

"Because he is Tim. He would not cross the line." She said.

"Ok. Why would Tony have done the dare?" he asked.

"Because it was a dare and he never turns down a dare." Ziva said.

"Uhhuh...And Jimmy? Why do you think Jimmy did the dare?" Gibbs asked. Ziva shrugged but didn't answer. "Ziva, Jimmy is the towel boy. The kid that cleans the locker room after the game. He's on the outside looking in. All he wants to do is be one of you. You exploited that...and him."

"I..." Ziva started to say, but she was ashamed of herself. Gibbs was right.

"Is that why he did not get into trouble for daring me to tip out your coffee?" she asked. Gibbs nodded and smirked.

"Yep. He got you spanked Ziva and you had it coming." He said.

"I guess you are right." She said.

"Yep." He said.

"And what about Tim? He dared Abby to mess with your boots." She said.

"Uhhuh. And he at this moment is lugging a not very happy Abby around a General Store that she doesn't want to be in. How happy do you think he is about now?" Ziva chuckled.

"She will eat him alive."

"We'll see." Gibbs said as he pulled Ziva into his side for a hug.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tim had scanned first the shelves and now the fridge for the thing that he knew would soften the blow of not being able to go to the mall. Caf-pow. But there was none. He dropped his head onto his chest and held tightly to Abby's hand that she was trying to pull out of his reach.

"Oh come ooonnnn Tim." She whined. "Not even caf-pow. Now we HAVE to go to the mall."

"We can't Abby. You heard what Gibbs said." Tim said. "We'll just have to get some coke or Pepsi instead. Or Red bull?"

"No." Abby said with a grimace. "It's not the same and you know it." She stomped her boot down noisily.

"Well we don't have any choice so...suck it up." Tim said. Abby narrowed her eyes and then punched Tim in the arm...hard. He retaliated with a hard smack to her bottom. Abby burst into tears. It wasn't that the smack even hurt that much but this was not going the way she wanted at all. Her Timmy always did everything she asked. This one was...not. Tim felt terrible. He would have liked nothing better than to just drive her to the mall and let her pick out anything that she wanted but Gibbs would be furious. And yes he would take the belt to him but it wasn't that. He felt like this was a sort of test...in so many ways.

"You don't care about me anymore." Abby said. Tim sighed.

"Yes I do...a lot. But we're still not going to the mall." He said. Abby yanked her hand out of his grip and folded her arms.

The man behind the counter watched all this with great amusement. They were an odd lot these city folks. That young woman deserved a good butt warming if ever he saw one. He'd seen spoiled children with more self control.

Tim had managed to gather up the rest of the things they needed and put the basket on the counter. Abby had taken herself outside to wait. She was talking to some teenagers that were waiting for a bus.

The old man slowly totted up each purchase.

"You know in my day, we never would have taken all that sass from our women." He said. Tim smiled while trying to keep one eye on Abby. She didn't seem to be doing anything but chatting. The car was locked. He felt in his pocket for the keys. They were there. He breathed a sigh of relief. "If I were you I'd take her over my knee and show her who's boss." Tim was doing everything he could not to roll his eyes. "There was a time when women were sweet and polite.." Tim couldn't take it any more.

"She IS sweet and she IS polite..." He started to say and then the sound of a bus pulled his sight back to the front of the shop and to Abby as she waved to him from back of the bus window. He ran for the door but it was too late. Abby had disappeared up the road in a cloud of smoke. Gibbs was gonna kill him.

He stormed back to the counter and the man was smiling.

"Will I add this to your stuff?" he asked with a ping pong paddle in his hand.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Thankyou all for your reviews and alerts. AS always I really appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 23

Tim's face blushed about as red as it ever had been. Partly from embarrassment and partly from anger.

"The paddle?" the store owner asked with the same silly grin. "It's exactly what you need." Tim nodded. He wasn't even sure he would use it but at least it would shut up this opinionated old man. Gibbs was gonna kill him or Abby or both of them. Still he had to tell and there was no time like the present.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ziva had gone back to wake up the boys and talk them into doing something fun, which left Gibbs and Jen alone.

Gibbs pulled Jen closer and leaned in for a kiss but just as their lips were about to meet His cell rang. Oh this better not be more trouble, he thought. When he realised the caller id was from Tim he rolled his eyes and answered, irritated beyond belief.

"Problems McGee?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"Ah...you could say that Boss..." Tim said nervously.

"Well then spit it out." Gibbs said. He was trying to keep control but really...what next. He put the phone on speaker so Jen could listen as well.

"Um well Gibbs. Abby was being...well...Abby and I let her wait outside the store..." Gibbs rolled his eyes at Jen who giggled. Men... were they really that surprised, she thought. "I thought it'd be ok ...I had the car keys in my pocket."

"And McGee? Did she manage to take my car?" Gibbs asked.

"Um..Not exactly." Tim said. "She hopped a bus Boss. She's gone." Gibbs smirked to himself as much as to Jen. Ah finally. The standoff.

"And what are you going about that Tim?" Gibbs asked. Jen covered her face with her hands so Tim wouldn't hear her laughing. She could just imagine his face.

"Go after her I guess." Tim answered.

"Uhhuh." Gibbs said.

"I thought you'd be...mad...you said..." Tim started.

"What I said was...If you give in to her, you'll be in trouble... From what I can see, she ran. My guess is she'll be waiting for you to make your next move. Up to you what that move will be. Better get moving Tim if you're going to catch that bus."

"Ok. Thanks." Tim said and took off in the direction that the bus had gone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He'd been driving faster than he ever usually drove and it still took a good fifteen minutes to catch the bus, but that was just part of the solution, he still had to get the damn thing to stop. He drove as close as he could and honked the horn for a good minute. The driver looked at him like he was insane and kept going. Tim kept honking and then finally managed to over take giving him the signal to pull over while holding his badge out the window. The driver finally got the hint and pulled off the road behind Gibbs car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Abby had sat at the back of the bus wondering what in the hell she had just done. Gibbs was going to kill her stone dead. She hoped that Timmy didn't get into trouble for losing her, and she had been pretty mean to him. Still, she'd go home have a shower and put on some clean clothes and then...and then what? Get the hell out of dodge? No she'd have to apologise to Tim get him a little something to sweeten him up. He was probably already on his way back to the camp to give Gibbs the news. Her heart sank as she imagined Gibbs yelling at Tim and then taking off his belt. Man, she HAD been really mean. Then all of sudden her head sprang up at the sound of a car horn.

"Uh oh." She said out loud. She really hadn't expected him to follow her. She relaxed a little when she realised that he was on his own...for a second... The way he was driving though it could have been Gibbs...Nah it was just Tim.

As the bus finally pulled off the road Abby slunk down into the corner a little. She had a bad feeling about this.

The driver opened the bus door. He was curious now to see what this was about.

Tim stepped onto the bus and held out his ID.

"Sorry to bother you Sir." He said politely. "There's someone on this bus that shouldn't be here." He turned to face the passengers.

The passengers looked around at each other, all of them checking out who was the likely candidate for trouble. Most settled on an unkempt drifter who looked out the window nervously. He hadn't done anything wrong but it wouldn't be the first time he'd been accused unfairly. No one even gave Abby a second glance after she'd settled into the back seat, she was dressed a little oddly for these parts but she didn't look dangerous. But Abby's eyes had settled on Tim's. He was angry. Really angry. Some might say beyond angry. Abby tried to disappear into the seat completely but her long legs prevented that from happening.

Tim didn't say a word. He stabbed an angry index finger in her direction and then turned his hand and crooked it. Abby shook her head apprehensively. Without smiling as he usually would, he repeated the motion and followed it by pointing his thumb at the door, indicating that she should get off the bus. Still she didn't move. Tim was at the back of the bus in a split second. The passengers all looked on confused as he passed the drifter and headed up the back of the bus. Some tittered with amusement as he grabbed Abby's arm and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Let me GO McGee!" she yelled. When he didn't immediately follow her command she punched him in the back. An action she immediately regretted as he brought his hand down hard on the perfect target over his shoulder. People started to titter, giggle and chuckle when they realised the situation was more domestic than dangerous. None more than the poor drifter. This was the best show he'd seen since forever. When Abby continued to kick and fight, Tim landed another couple of hard smacks and jumped off the bus, thanking the driver as he went.

AS he set Abby on the ground her hands flew to back to rub her stinging bottom, although her pride was hurting more than her rear end.

"How DARE You!" she shouted. "You are NOT Gibbs!" Tim shook his head. No apology for the way she'd acted or for jumping on the bus. Her attitude. Nothing. He had had it.

"Whatever." He said. "Get in the car." He opened the door and stood aside...way aside. Abby got in. Wow, that went well, she thought. She knew she owed Tim an apology and instead of giving it to him she'd managed to make him even madder. When he sat down she tried to summon up the words, but the right thing wouldn't come.

"Tim..." she started.

"Save it Abby." He said. OK that soo wasn't good, Abby thought.

"Tim...I'm sorry." she said.

"Good." He said. "You can tell Gibbs. You don't answer to me Abby. You made that perfectly clear." Tears sprang to Abby's eyes. She didn't like this. Not at all. Sure Tim had been pissed at her before but he'd never been this...cold. They settled into an uncomfortable silence as they made their way back to camp.

Tim pulled the car up and got out. Abby followed.

"Do I have to see Gibbs?" she asked. Tim shrugged.

"Do what you want. I'm going for a swim.' He said.

Without even bothering to check in with the others Tim took off for the lake. He was relieved to find no one there. He just wanted to be by himself. He'd had high hopes for he and Abby but Gibbs had been right as usual. She was a handful...more than a handful and there was no way she was going to ever take any notice of him so what was the use. How can you have a relationship without basic respect. She would treat him like total crap and still expect to be treated like a princess. He stripped down to his shorts and waded into the water. The boy scout in him wouldn't allow him to dive into waters when he didn't know the depth but that's exactly what he felt like doing...washing away his sorrow in the cool water.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby slunk into the camp and everyone else disappeared into their tents, except for Gibbs who sat on the log poking the fire. Abby sidled up to him and plonked herself down on the log next him.

"I messed up Gibbs." She said.

"Uhhuh." Gibbs said without looking up from the fire. "So why are you still able to sit with ease?"

"Cos we haven't got to that part yet ?" she asked sheepishly.

"Nope." He answered, still without looking at her. "WE'RE not getting to that part. Not this time."

"Aww great...now you hate me too." She said and then promptly burst into tears.

"Hey stop." Gibbs said. He hated women's tears, they made him nervous. "Look Abby..." he started. Again with the Abby...everyone was pissed at her today. "What you did you didn't do to me...you did it to Tim." He said. Abby sobbed harder.

"I know." She said desperately. "But I don't know which thing he's mad at the most."

"I'm all ears... Start from the beginning." Gibbs said. Abby sniffed loudly and Tony threw out a box of tissues. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Take a walk Dinozzo instead of eavesdropping." Gibbs said.

"Just thinkiing on that Boss." Tony said.

"And take Ziva and Jimmy with you." He said. "Where's Tim?" he whispered to Abby.

"Swimming." She said with another sniff.

"And stay away from the river. "Gibbs said.

"Will I get Jen...I mean the director?" At the answering glare he answered himself. "Right. the director is allowed to eavesdrop. Going now boss." And he and the others were gone.

"The beginning." Gibbs said. Abby nodded.

"I wanted to go shopping...I wanted to go home...I wanted to have a shower. I wanted to get some clean socks and caf pow and donuts. I wasn't happy." She said.

"So you were pissed because you weren't getting things your own way." Gibbs said. Abby stuck her bottom lip out.

"Well you make me sound like I was asking for a lot. I was in a bad mood that's all." She said. "People have them...don't they Gibbs?" He narrowed his eyes and for the first time ever tapped the back of her head. It was only a gentle tap but it had the right effect.

"Sorry Gibbs." She said.

"I can be moody and bad tempered. Everyone can when they're over worked and not eating or sleeping properly. You weren't any of those things. You've slept like a baby . You've had rest and exercise and plenty to eat. You were pissed because you couldn't manipulate McGee into doing what you want. I don't even know if it was about any of those things... I think you like the game." He said. Abby was shocked.

"You think I was acting badly on purpose?" she asked.

"Ah yeah." He said. Both sat in silence while they contemplated what had just been said.

Finally Gibbs spoke. "How do you feel about Tim?" he asked. Abby shrugged. "If he left tomorrow how would you feel?"

"Devastated." She was shocked at the speed of her own response.

"Why?" Gibbs asked. Abby shrugged.

"He means a lot to me." She answered. Suddenly her face was again awash with tears that she couldn't control. OH God, Gibbs thought. I've opened a can of worms here.

"Would you say that you loved him?" Gibbs asked, blushing as he said the words. This was so not a conversation he was good at and it showed.

"Gibbs!" Abby wailed. Just when things were nearly at a standstill Jen appeared. Gibbs gave her a smile that told her he would be forever grateful if she could somehow explain some of this to Abby in a delicate sort of way.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I think we can take it from here Jethro, why don't you go find Tim." Gibbs pecked Abby on the cheek and was off, as fast as his ruined boots would take him.

Jen sat with an arm around Abby while she cried. She allowed things to settle in the younger girls confused mind before she spoke.

"You heard huh?" Abby said at last with a sniff.

"Yep." Jen said. "But you didn't get very far. What happened in the store. I take it you gave Tim a hard time." Abby nodded.

"On a scale of one to ten." Jen said as she squeezed her shoulders.

"Nine." Abby said as she burst into yet another bout of tears. "He wouldn't listen."

"And you thought he had to listen why?" Jen asked. Once again Abby shrugged.

"He always listens." She said.

"Ok." Jen said.

"You agree with me?" Abby said hopefully.

"Nope. I'll save my opinion to the end." She said. Abby sighed.

"He wouldn't listen so I went to wait for him outside and then it just happened." "What just happened?" Jen asked.

"A bus pulled in and I got on it." She said sadly.

"Where were you going to go Abby?" Jen asked. Abby shrugged yet again and this time Jen's temper flared. She tapped the side of Abby's leg.

"Words Abby. You have to own what you've done." she said. Abby rubbed her leg and nodded.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I did it to piss McGee off." She said finally, disgusted at her own words.

"Uhhuh." Jen said. "Well you're back here, so he must have gone after you."

"Yeah, he chased the bus...then he tossed me over his shoulder and smacked me a couple of times...cos I may have punched and kicked him a little." Abby said with a wince.  
"Abby there isn't a may...you either did or you didn't." Jen said. Abby sighed.

"I did." she said.

"And then he put me down and that's when it all went REALLY wrong."

"Oh?" Jen said, genuinely surprised that it could have escalated after that.

"I kind of..." At the sharp pain in her thigh she ammended her words. "Sorry. I yelled at him. I said 'how dare you' and I told him he wasn't Gibbs." Now it was Jen's turn to wince.

"Ouch. How did he take that?" she asked.

"He didn't... he stood right away from me when he opened the door and he said 'whatever.'... To me... He's hardly spoken to me since but I think he hates me.."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gibbs sat with his back propped against a tree and watched as Tim's hard strokes cut through the water. Up and down he swam relentlessly for a good half an hour. He seemed to have found a way to work out his anger so Gibbs was happy to wait until he was ready. He must have seen him when he turned his head to breath.

Finally Tim dragged his wet body out of the water and took the towel that Gibbs held out to him.

"Thanks Boss." He said. They sat in silence for a while until Tim finally spoke.

"She won Boss. You both did. You were right, she's a handful and I can't help that or her. She doesn't respect me and she doesn't listen to me...I'm done." he said sadly. Gibbs frowned.

"What do you mean I won?" he asked.

"You said she would be a handful and you asked me if i was up to it...I'm not. She told me...I wasn't you." Tim said.

"Yeah well they did break the mould." He said with a smirk. He was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't look like it was gonna happen here any more than it did back there with Abby. Maybe if he just handcuffed them together until they worked their stuff out, he thought.

"Tim, you two need to talk. I know she cares about you and I KNOW she can be a brat. But you two are made for each other everyone can see that." Gibbs said. "If you give up now she won't ever respect you."

"I know." Tim said quietly. That was the problem.

"Did you ever think Tim that when she said 'You aren't Gibbs' she might have been offering up a challenge of some sort?" Gibbs said. Tim shrugged.

"She said I had no right to spank her." he said.

"Then maybe she should behave herself." Gibbs said with a smile. If she has a right to tell you, you can't spank her then you have a right to tell her she has to treat you with a little decorum. She knows she was wrong."

"I can't spank her without consent." Tim said.

"Fair enough. Then make her ask for one." Gibbs said. "The first time. Then set the boundaries. IF she doesn't want to be spanked it's easy...she doesn't treat you like crap." Tim thought about that...it might work.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Abby, I honestly don't think he hates you. I don't think he could. But you've hurt him...badly." Jen said.

"I know." Abby said.

"Abby why do you take spankings from Gibbs...And if you shrug I swear you'll take a spanking form me." Jen said.

"I dunno...I guess cos he's Gibbs...he's like a Dad." Abby answered. "But Tim isn't Gibbs...he can't be my Dad."

"No, he can't. So you think that makes it ok to be disagreeable and give him a hard time, run away knowing that it may have got him in trouble, and then kick and hit him?" Jen asked incredulously.  
"Of course not." Abby said.

"When Tim's in a bad mood does he ever treat you with any kind of disrespect?" Jen asked. Abby shook her head.

"Never." She said.

"So if you're being ...sorry Abby there's no other word for it...a spoiled brat, how is he supposed to defend himself?" Abby swallowed.

"He could ask me to stop." She said hopefully.

"Uhhuh...and did he?" Jen asked, a smile now creeping to the corner of her lips.

"I guess. ...So what do I do?" Abby whined.

"Talk to him. Say you're sorry and mean it." Jen said as she pulled Abby into a hug. "Then take your medicine like a big girl... you've got it coming." She said.

"This is gonna open up a whole new can of worms." Abby said.

"Yep" Jen said with a big grin. "'Bout time."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Thankyou all for your reviews and alerts I appreciate them all and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 24

Tim sat by himself on the log. Having taken the spot that Gibbs had vacated he now sat against the tree and mulled over his conversation with Gibbs. His head shot up when he heard a rustle in the trees behind him. A flash of a pink and black T-shirt indicated that he was no longer alone. He smiled slightly to himself. 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

"So what do you think's gonna happen?' Jen asked. Gibbs winced.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"To apologise and ask for a spanking." She said with a smirk. Gibbs chuckled.

"Uhhuh. Like you would ever ask for a spanking." He said.

"Um like you'd ever wait for me to ask." She said with an even bigger smirk.

"Yeah well..." he said with a shrug and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Guess we're gonna see what kind of stuff McGee's made of." 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoox 

"Come on out Abs." Tim said. "I won't bite." Abby stepped forward and giggled...a very nervous giggle.

"You still mad at me?" she asked guardedly. Tim looked at her meaningfully.

"I'm not as angry at you as I was...but I'm not happy Abby, not by a long shot." He said. Abby sidled over and sat on his lap and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She said. Tim groaned inwardly. It wasn't easy to think straight with her perched on his lap like that. He just wanted to cuddle and kiss her and tell her she was forgiven but it would only be until the next time... Hard as it was for him to do he lifted her and plonked her down on the log next to him.

"Thanks for that Abs but I don't know if I can keep doing this." He said.

"Doing what?" Abby said miserably. She didn't like this mood Tim was in.

"Abby most of the time being with you is great. You're funny and cute and smart and I love being with you. But the way you treated me today...was terrible...and you do it a lot."

"I said I was sorry." Abby said feebly.

"You usually do." Tim said. "Doesn't stop you for doing it again though so why say sorry if your not?" Tim said. "They're just words." 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tony had dropped back and was walking behind jimmy but in front of Ziva. He had a branch in his his hands that had some long leaves dangling off it. He kept hovering it above jimmy's head and tickling him on the cheek with it. The first time, Jimmy had jumped clear into the air thinking that a spider or something was on his face. Tony had just about fallen on the ground laughing. Both Ziva and even Jimmy had seen the funny side. But that was the first time. Now they were on about the eight time.

"Quit it!" Jimmy said. Tony chuckled.

"It's funny." Tony said. "Couldn't you just jump up one more time like you did beofre...it almost made this trip worthwhile...well...really your skipping naked did that..." Ziva gave Tony a poke in the back.

"Leave him alone." she said.

"You're not in charge Ziva." Tony said. " I believe that I was the one that was told to take you two munchikins for a walk." Ziva and Jimmy exchanged wry looks.

"Only because you were snooping." Ziva said "And Gibbs wanted some privacy."

"We were ALL snooping ZI-VA." Tony said.

"Yes but you were the only one dumb enough to join in on their conversation." Jimmy said.

"Oh that's just nice...everybody turn it around and make it my fault." Tony said.

"It was your fault." Ziva and Jimmy said together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby sat in silence and bit her lip. He was right. She felt guilty and sad that she had hurt her Timmy. Jen's words were ringing in her ears but she didn't know if she could do it.

"You don't respect me Abby." Tim said. "I always show you respect...always."

"I know." She said. She dropped her head but peered at him through her eyelashes. "Timmy I wanna fix this... Just spank me and get it over with." Tim scoffed.

"Nope." He said as he poked the dirt with a stick.

"Why not?" she asked. Tim rolled his eyes.

"You really don't see it do you?" he asked incredulously. "Your attitude stinks Abby!" Abby was taken aback.

"What attitude?" she asked. "You think I deserve a spanking and I'm telling you to give me one."

"Abby that's not the point and you know it. You're saying get this over with and get back to being the Timmy I want...your way...you want your way." He said.

"I want things to be ok again." She said.

"I don't know that they can be." Tim said. "You do need a spanking Abby, but I'm not going to give you one until you can see that you deserve it... not because you're humouring me in order to get what you want." Abby went very quiet. 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So what do you thinks gonna happen with Abby and Tim?" Jimmy asked Ziva. They heard enough of the conversation to know that things weren't great there.

"Abby'll apologise and love all over McGee and then he'll tell her it's never happening again and they'' be all sweet...until next time." Tony said with a grin.

"Hmmmm." Ziva said.

"What hmmm Zi?" Tony asked. "You don't agree?"

"Probably. But Tim must have been really angry if he just let her wander back into the camp by herself. And Abby was crying." She said.

"Which is why I threw the tissues out...to be helpful." Tony said.

"How would you know they needed tissues if you weren't listening?" Jimmy asked.

"Hmm. Well I think it'll be more of the same old same old." Tony said.

"I guess we will see." Ziva said. Jimmy nodded. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

"I've behaved pretty shabbily towards you Tim haven't I?" she asked.

"Mmm." Tim said. "Sometimes..."

"I'm sorry...like really sorry." She said. As she was saying it she was writing the same words in the dirt with a stick. Tim forced himself not to smile. She really was cute. Even if she was a brat.

"And?" he asked.

"And I know I shouldn't have complained when you smacked me cos I deserved it." She said hopefully.

"And?" Tim asked. Abby sighed. He was determined to get every bit of juice out of the lemon.

"And although you're not Gibbs...if I treat you like crap I deserve to be spanked." She said finally.

"Thankyou." Tim said finally. "I appreciate it." Abby looked at him questioningly. "You still didn't ask." He said. It took everything in Abby to not roll her eyes or retort with a smart ass comment but this meant too much.

"Tim...will you please spank me?" She asked. "I deserve it." Tim breathed a sigh of relief and then took her hand and pulled her over his knee. At least she came prepared he thought as he raised her skirt and found the bright pink underpants with a picture of 'Little Miss Naughty' with her tongue poked out. He shook his head.

"Nice choice of underwear Abs." he said. She smiled for a second before she felt a distinct breeze. "But we won't be needing those."

"Hey!" she said. She wasn't really worried. It wasn't like Tim hadn't spanked her before. Admittedly it was usually under different circumstances..."Holy SHIT!...McGEE!" she yelled as Tim's hand connected with her backside...hard. "That HURT!"

"Uhhuh." He said as he brought his hand down several times sharply in the one spot.

"Ow! OW! McGEEE! You're doing it too hard!" Tim ignored her yelling and kept on spanking somewhat haphazardly...on purpose. Abby LIKED to process a spanking and feel the build. What she NEEDED was to have her butt roasted in a way that left her totally out of control. She sucked in a breath and tried to imagine where the next smack was going to land. She wasn't even close as a hard smack landed on one of her sit spots with a loud crack. She braced herself waiting for the next one but it landed higher on the same side. Her legs were kicking and she rocked form side to side in an effort to get away from the stinging blows. Tim lifted one leg and closed it around her legs to stop her from kicking herself free.

"Nooooo!" she cried. Tim increased the pace and the strength of his spanks now so that it didn't really matter anymore where they fell. Her whole bottom was ablaze but still the spanks kept coming hard and fast. She clung tightly to Tim's jeans and tried to stop the tears that ran freely down her face and dripped onto the discarded cute panties that were both to make this experience a little less...punitive. That hadn't gone so well, she thought with a sob and a sniff. The last hard flurry of spanks on each sit spot had finished Abby off. No longer able to control her reactions she burst into tears..."I'...m so...rry!" she wailed. "No mo...re Tim...my plea...se. I'...ll b..e goo...d."

Tim stopped and shook his stinging hand before pulling her up and into his lap, making sure her burning bottom was hanging off the edge of his knee. She immediately buried her head into his neck and sobbed.

"S...orry."

"I know honey." Tim said.

"You spanked me real hard Tim." She said with a sniff.

"Yeah I know." He sadly. "Just so you know Abs. I'll do it again if I have to." She nodded sadly. He tilted her head and kissed her. A long deep lingering kiss that took Abby's breath away. Mmmmm perhaps this side of Timmy might be interesting she thought. 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. I really appreciate all of them. I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know...No spanking yet but due to popular demand LOL I think Tony may have found himself some trouble :)

Chapter 25

Yes we will see. Tony thought. They trudged back into camp to find Gibbs sitting by the fire drinking coffee. The Director was apparently about to take a nap.

"Not back yet...from wherever they are?" Tony said.

"Nope." Gibbs said. "And whatever they're talking about is their business Tony. You leave them alone." Gibbs didn't miss the smirk that flashed across Tony's face. "I mean it. Leave them alone."

"I just wanna be there for them...be supportive." Tony said a mock hurt boy expression on his face.

"And if either of them come to you and ask you to listen...knock yourself out. But they're going through a rough patch and they don't need you winding them up to amuse yourself."

"Got it boss." Tony said with an innocent smile.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They eventually pulled out of the kiss and looked up at each other, their foreheads together.

"Wow." Abby said with a sniff.

"Yeah...wow." Tim agreed.

"Um...now I REALLY wish we could go home." She said.

"Mmm. Not a great deal of privacy here." He said.

"Does that matter?" Abby said a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah it kind of does to me." Tim said. Knowing that Tony could pop up at any moment...he shuddered. Abby giggled.

"Mmm...privacy didn't seem to be an issue while you were spanking my naked ass." Abby said with a very slight touch of sarcasm.

"Hey." Tim said. "I was making a point ...and I meant what I said...watch the way you speak."

"Sorry Timmy...It's a habit."

"One that we're going to break one way or another."

"Ok. It hurt though Tim... You didn't give me a warm up and you kept spanking me over and over in the one spot. " She said.

"Uhhuh. That wasn't an accident." He said. "I wasn't funning with you."

Abby's face heated with embarrassment. She was shocked. She never got embarrassed. Especially with Tim. "I really am sorry you know and I want to do better."

"I know you do Abs. We'll get there." Tim said. He ran his fingers across her warm cheek. This was a vulnerable side of Abby that he didn't see often. A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Tim brushed it away with his thumb and placed a feather like kiss on her lips before standing them both up. "Wanna do something fun?"

"Lets go for a swim...We could make out a little." Tim grinned from ear to ear.

"That we could." He said. He smiled contentedly while Abby divested herself of her clothes with complete abandon. She danced into the water with her bright red ass on display unaware and uncaring that anyone might see. They really did break the mold, he thought.

"Commen Timmy?" she called. Tim stood up and stripped off the clothes he had put back on after his swim... all except his underwear... before wading into the water and coming up beside Abs.

"Really Timmy?" she asked as her hands dove under the water.

"Abby!" Tim said with a giggle.

"Sorry but these have to go." She said as she tossed his underwear back onto the bank. She poked out her tongue and swam away with Tim not far behind her.

"If I have to work on my attitude then you have to work on not being such a prude." She said with a giggle.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"The firewood's getting a bit low." Tony said to Jen when he stuck his head in her tent. He said knock knock first of course.

"Oh? Maybe you better go collect some then." She said. Tony walked away with a massive smile on his face. The director had asked him to go get firewood. He'd just wander around until he found the perfect specimens.

"Oh and Tony?" Jen called after him. "Take Jimmy." Tony let his head flop back in frustration. The kid had had one little spanking and was frightened to do anything wrong. How was he supposed to go and check on Abs and Tim now?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tony went into the boys tent and grabbed Jimmy. "The Director said we have to get wood." He said a little snippily. Then an idea hit him and he changed his tune. "She said to look down near the river. It's the best spot." He said. Jimmy was confused at Tony's apparent multiple personality mood but what the heck, it wasn't like he had anything else to do and if that's what the Director wanted..

"Ok." He hopped up and followed Tony outside.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Gibbs sat sipping his coffee. As Crap as it tasted the peace and tranquillity made up for it. The boys, Ziva and Jen were off taking a nap and Tim and Abby were sorting their stuff out...he hoped. His only job at this point seemed to be to relax.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tony and Jimmy crunched through the fallen leaves as they picked their way through to the clearing that would take them to the river.

"Why didn't we just go the way we would normally go to the river?" Jimmy asked.

"Cos we're taking the scenic view!" Tony quipped.

"Tony we're looking at trees." Jimmy said. "The same kind of trees that we would see on the path to the river. Anyway ...you hate trees." Suddenly as they nearly reached the river a light went on in Jimmy's head. "You set me up again."

"Nah. The Director told me I had to take you." Tony said. "To get the wood." Jimmy sighed.

"We're not getting wood are we?" he asked with frustration and dread in his voice.

"We are..." Tony said with a silly grin. "Of course we may also happen on Abs and Tim while we're looking. Who knows...we may see Tim paddling Abby's ass, but I highly doubt that...we're more likely to hear Abby twisting and turning things until she's caught Tim in her trap again."

"Didn't Gibbs tell you to leave them alone?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Were you always such a goody two shoes?" he asked. "You really need to learn how to have fun. Sometimes you have to way it up. It's kind of like having a for and against list. On the for list you have lots of really good laughs. Relief from boredom, one upping McGee... On the against list you have..."

"Gibbs taking another layer of skin off my ass." Jimmy said with a groan.

"Yeah well there's that but I tell you what...I'll take the blame. I'll say it's my entire fault." Tony said. He was nothing if not a giver.

"IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Jimmy yelled.

"Geez Jimmy there's no need to shout." Tony said. "Go ahead wimp out if you have to...I'll just go on my own and try and see as much as I can before the boss comes to get me..." He glanced at Jimmy. He was caving. It's not even like we'd get caught. I mean...Tim'll pretend that he's mad but he won't tell. He's a trustworthy friend." Jimmy rolled his eyes. Hey knew exactly what Tony was doing. Unfortunately though it was working.

"Oh alright. You win." He said. Tony almost bounced up and down like Abby. He did clap his hands until he realised what he was doing and stopped himself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The boys snuck just up to where the trees started to thin out. They had a pretty good view but hopefully the others wouldn't be able to see them.

"Oh gross." Jimmy said suddenly turning away. Tony's mouth fell open. It appeared that the couple in question... and apparently they were in fact a couple, Tony thought with a wince as he caught a glimpse of Tim's lily whites ass... were a little busy.

"Come on. We have to get out of here. This isn't right." Jimmy said. Tony was torn. Jimmy was right and the last thing he wanted to do was hang around and look at Tim naked butt...but there was a golden opportunity just sitting there beckoning him like the holy grail. Jimmy tugged on Tony's T-Shirt. "Come on...please." Tony pulled out of Jimmy's grasp and sprinted down to the edge where Tim and Abby had left their clothes. He managed to scoop them up in only a few movements and before he disappeared back to where Jimmy was standing with his mouth hanging open.

"Shut that thing young Jimmy. You'll catch flies." Tony whispered.

"Gibbs is gonna kill...the Director is gonna kil...Tim...shit ...Abby...Someone or all of them are gonna kill us Tony are you nuts?" Jimmy pleaded.

"Oh I'm drunken with power Jimmy...no one...NO ONE has EVER been able to top this prank. I just wish I had a camera." He said regrettably. Jimmy shook his head. He wondered how long it would take him to walk back to town... or to New York ...California might be nice this time of year...

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Thankyou all for your reviews and alerts...I appreciate every one of them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 26

Tony and Jimmy went back into the forest the same way they came and stashed Tim and Abby's clothes before quickly gathering some wood.

"Tony...you've had your adrenalin rush. Now let's just take back their stuff. Please?" Jimmy said. "It's a bit...mean...and we're gonna get killed."

"Only if we get caught Jimmy." Tony said with a grin. "How are they gonna prove it was us?"

"Um...there are only us here at this particular spot." Jimmy said. "Who else could it be?"

"Somebody that's passing by on their way to a better camping spot?" he answered. Jimmy rolled his eyes. It was no use. You couldn't win with Tony when he was in this mood.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We should go back." Tim said with a grin, although he held on tightly to the woman in his arms.

"Yeah I guess." Abby said, not really ready to move either. But then she shuddered.

"Hey you're cold." Tim said with a frown. "We really do have to go back and you should get warm." He shuffled Abby a little out of his arms and moved towards the bank with her hand in his. They froze.

"Um...didn't we leave our clothes just there?" Abby asked.

"Yep...sure did." Tim said looking around wildly.

"A bear might have taken them." Abby said.

"I don't think a bear is that interested in clothes Abs, unless you had a candy bar or some kind of food in your pocket."

"Nope. But I can only imagine one other thing that might have happened."

"Dinozzo!" they both said together.

"Guess we're gonna have to go back like this." She said covering her eyes and looking through her fingers. It really didn't faze her, but she knew that Timmy wouldn't be happy. Tim realised it was getting cold and they should be getting back...but naked?

"There has to be something else we could do." He said. Abby grinned.

"I know...I'll go back and get changed and bring you some clothes. This kind of stuff bothers you more than me. Tim frowned.

"No way!" he said. "As if I'm gonna let my naked girlfriend walk into a camp full of...well with TONY there, to get my clothes for me."

"Well then you go." Abby said with a roll of her eyes.

"Abby! I'm not leaving you here by yourself either. We'll both go. You can walk behind me and I'll shield you."

"Here." He said plucking off the largest leaf he could find. "Cover your butt."

"Um...I know that beauty is in the eye of the holder Tim, but there's no way that leaf is covering the shiny red beacon that is now my ass." Tim looked flustered. He really didn't have an answer so he tucked her behind him and set off through the trees with his own hand covering his private parts. Abby for her part was quite enjoying the view. It was all she could do to contain herself from leaving her own hand print on his lily white canvas. Self preservation kicked in though as she contemplated her suddenly toppy boyfriend's reaction...and she WAS naked...far too easy a target for an already frustrated man.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tony sauntered into camp whistling with an armful of wood. Jimmy wasn't far behind but he definitely wasn't whistling.

Gibbs head swung around. He'd thought they were asleep. Tony looked normal, except that he was voluntarily carrying a pile of wood but Jimmy... Jimmy looked positively green. They'd been up to something.

"Hey Boss." Tony said. "The director sent us to get wood."

"Oh..." Gibbs said. "How did she know we needed some?"

"Ahhh. I may have mentioned it." Gibbs narrowed his eyes. Oh I bet you did, he thought. He didn't say anything he was sure that sooner or later they'd find out what happened.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jen and Ziva woke up in separate tents, both refreshed from their afternoon naps. Ziva was actually surprised to not find Abby there or at least she thought she should hear her chatting away outside. Odd.

She wandered outside stretching sleepily and found the rest of the crew all sitting on logs by the fire. Tony had shifted from his usual position, that should have been the first clue that something was afoot. Jimmy looked sick...and as if a bomb was about to drop at any minute. That should have been the second clue. Ziva wandered over and sat on the ground next to Tony and he shifted over so that she could share the tree he was leaning against. She could feel his excitement but his one hundred watt grin and the girlish giggle that followed it confirmed it. The third and final clue. But before she had a chance to call him on it, the object or objects of his glee could be heard amongst the rustle of the trees...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Timmy will you quit yankin me." Abby said. "I'll stay behind you if that's what you want." Tim stopped and turned, planting a quick kiss on Abby's lips.

"Sorry Abs. I guess I'm nervous and...I don't want to walk in there naked and i especially don't want you to walk in there naked." He said. Abby grinned. It was so funny getting used to this new side of her Timmy.

"Why?" she said. "There's Gibbs...hate to break it to you Tim but he's seen my ass...a lot. Jen and the director...women get dressed in front of each other all the time. Tony and Jimmy. Tony...well he's Tony...he's not the slightest bit interested like...ewww. Then Jimmy...surely you don't see Jimmy as a threat."

"Well no...I just." He tried to explain. "Just cover your..." he waved his hands across Abby's chest... "breasts" and then much lower "And...your lady parts"... "And your b..." he started pointing around the back at Abby's still very pink backside. Abby looked incredulous.

"You're gonna have to make up your mind there Tim...I only have one pair of hands...I'm not an octopus."

"I know I'm being ridiculous...it's just that." He said scratching his head... "I'm gonna kill Tony."

"Pretty sure Gibbs is gonna do that for you." Abby said. That thought brought a smile to Tim's face at last.

He took a big breath. "Now or never." he said as he gave Abs one more gentle shove behind him and they started their uncomfortable walk into camp.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gibbs eyes flicked towards Tony and he didn't like what he saw. Tony wore the expression that he only ever had when one of his awry plans were about to come to fruition. It was too late for him to stop it though as a very naked Tim and Abby came into view.

Tim walked through the trees, with his hand clamped firmly over his private parts, his other hand was backwards so as to shield Abby. It didn't. Not even a little. Abby looked anything but distraught. As the prank queen herself, she could understand and appreciate the value in a well orchestrated prank... she just hoped that Tony was ready for the consequences cos neither Mommy or Daddy were looking that impressed. Gibbs sighed.

"Get some clothes on you two." He said. He was pleased to note to himself though the colour of Abby's posterior, apparently Tim had made his point. Without even bothering to make accusations he got up and head slapped Tony hard. Ziva winced. "Did I tell you to leave them alone...Tony?"

"Why do I always get the blame?" Tony said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Cos it's usually you...or Abby...but seeing as how she the one that is sans clothes...it's you." He said. He was about to lay into him more but he found Jen was right beside him. She placed a gentle hand on Jethro's arm to let him know it was her turn.

"Did you manipulate me young man... into sending you out to get wood so you could spy on Tim and Abby?" she asked in a voice that was filled with barely concealed anger.

"Ah...well." Tony said with a wince.

"That's not an answer." She said acidly.

"Well yeah...kinda." he said softly as he kicked the dirt in front of him. These people really knew how to take the edge of a good joke. Jen spun round to Jimmy.

"And you...what did you have to do with this?" Jimmy opened his mouth to answer but cold fear was preventing him from putting together a legible sentence.

"U...um...I...no...ot...well..." he stuttered. Tony knew he couldn't let Jimmy take the blame here.

"He tried to talk me out of it." Tony said. "It was all me." Jimmy had never been more grateful to anyone in his life. His ass still hurt a little when he sat.

"Do you remember where the clothes were left Jimmy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Si...yes. I do." Jimmy said.

"Go get them." Gibbs said. "You go with him Ziva will ya?" The two were both glad to be well out of this one and scurried off.

Jen bent over and grabbed Tony by the ear. "Knife Jethro?" she said.

"What's she gonna do?" He squeaked to Gibbs. Gibbs smirked and shrugged.

"Not really sure." He said. Tony went white. "But my money's on a switch." Tony breathed a sigh of relief for a second and then panicked again as he was carted off to a clump of trees by the ear.

"Bosssss?" he yelled.

"Don't worry Dinozzo...we'll talk later!" he said with a grin to no one. Ah he loved it when Jen was in that mood.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Uh OH!" Abby said to Tim. "He's so gonna get switched."

"Yep." Tim said with a smile. "He sure is."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jen was too mad to even bother getting Tony to cut his own switch. She lopped off a thinnish whippy looking branch that looked like it might be quite painful to Tony. She then quickly and expertly stripped it.

"Take your pants down and bend over the log there." She said.

"But I knew that Gibb...but...um...I...do ya have..." Tony stammered with his hands stuck on the button of his jeans. Try as he might he couldn't get the damn things to budge. That'd never happened before. He'd never stood in front of a woman unable to get his fly undone.

"Do you need help Tony?" the Director asked...the fire in her eyes was a perfect match for her hair.

"No.. no... I have it now." Tony said nervously as he managed to drop his pants. The director pointed to the log but Tony couldn't get his eyes of that lethal looking stick.

"Tony." She said pointedly. He did as he was told, reluctantly. He'd never actually had a run in with the Director before but from the look she was wearing and the switch she was holding, he gauged correctly that this wasn't the time to start bargaining.

Jen lined up the switch and brought it down with a hard thwack that left a solid line across Tony's bare backside.

"Jesu...OWWWW." he yelled. Jen flicked the switch down a few more times until she found her rhythm but when she really got going, with a flick of the wrist she flipped the switch this way and that in a motion that had Tony breathless and dancing in an effort to get off that damn log. Every now and then she would get one of his thighs.

"Ow, ow, ow." He yelped. He stuck the knuckle of his finger in his mouth and bit down to stop himself from crying out. Jen kept whipping that lethal piece of twig across his ass until he thought he couldn't take it any more. But as fast and furiously as it began, it stopped. Jen knew that Jethro was going to make his point and so she stopped, content that she had decorated his ass with enough fiery little stripes for now.

Jen helped Tony up and he blinked back a few tears.

"I'm sorry Je...Director." he said. "It was just a joke."

"And you can discuss that with Jethro. But why do you think I spanked you Tony?" she asked. Tony sighed.

"Because I tricked you into sending me for the wood." He said.

"Well at least we're on the same page." She said hugging him at last. "But Tony? Use me like that again or rope a junior member of staff into your antics...and I won't hold back." Tony's mouth dropped open.

She held back? He thought. But before he could process that statement, Gibbs came out of the shadows.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tim and Abby were starting dinner when Jimmy and Ziva came back with their clothes.

"I'm sorry...I..." Jimmy said obviously upset at the thought his friends would be upset with him.

"Awww Jimmy!" Abby said planting a kiss on his cheek and enveloping him in a hug.

"We knew that it wasn't you. No offence... but that was genius and it had Tony written all over it." She said with a giggle.

"Abby. I wouldn't call leaving a woman naked in a public place genius." He said. Abby resisted the urge to roll her eyes but she did saunter up to him and give him a much friendlier kiss than she gave Jimmy.

"I know you wouldn't McGee." She said with a wink in Ziva's direction. Tim frowned. Ziva did her best to hide a grin.

"Mmm." He said.

"What do you think Gibbs will use?" Ziva asked.

Tim and Abby glanced at each other and laughed.

"After the Jen's done with him you mean." Abby said. Ziva's eyes went wide.

"You mean..." she said.

"Yep...she took the Boss's knife." Tim said. She winced.

"Youch!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"My turn." Gibbs said with a smile. Tony screwed his face up.

"Awww Boss. She already took a layer of skin off my butt." Tony said.

"Family vacations are great aren't they? You get to have your fun teasing the daylights out of the rest of the kids and then you get your comeuppance from the two of us...perfect." Tony rolled his eyes. Big mistake.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Tony?" Gibbs said.

"Um...lapse in judgement?" Tony said.

"Uhhuh, ya seem to be having a lot of those lately. When exactly did you decide to go totally against what I told you? I specifically said to leave McGee and Abby alone."

"Well technically boss, I didn't go right near them." Tony said. Gibbs shook his head in wonder.

"You know what Tony, I was going to let you keep your pants up but you never learn. Pants down and over the log." He said.

"But Boss. It still hurts!" Tony whined.

"Not enough to stop you bein a smart ass." He said. Tony winced. It never failed to freak him out hearing that belt whistle through the loops. He turned over and covered his face with his hands.

Gibbs raised the belt and brought it down with a loud smack across the centre of Tony's stripy backside.

"Owwwww." He yelled.

"Whack whack whack!" The belt struck three times one underneath the other.

"Ahhhh!" Tony screeched. He burst into tears. His ass throbbed and stung at the same time with a pain he'd never felt before. Gibbs raised the belt high and brought it down with the hardest one yet right across both sit spots, he followed quickly after that with another in the same spot and then stopped. He pulled Tony up and into a hug.

"I'm...so...r..ry." Tony sobbed. "Fini...shed...B...oss?"

"Yeah...for this time...One for every year of your age...six."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

I would really like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts on this story. Unfortunately or fortunately for some LOL we have come to the end and it's time for everyone to go home. There's only so much you can squeeze out of one long weekend. I hope you've enjoyed this brief sojourn from reality, especially you GibbsFan, I know I have :)

I do apologize for this being such a short chapter.

Chapter 27

The gang sat around eating their last meal at the camp before heading back to DC and their normal world. So much had happened on this long weekend fishing trip, and not a lot of that had been fishing. But there had been bonding experiences aplenty. A blossoming romance, a rekindled one and one with a major revamp were on the horizon and there was definitely a new member of the family. Jimmy had managed to earn himself a place in the crazy world of team Gibbs.

"You know I'm actually gonna miss all of you when I go home." Tony said with a quick sideways glance at Ziva.

"Even my snoring Tony?" Ziva asked. Tony gave her a genuine flash of his pearly white smile.

"I'll probably miss that the most." He said. Ziva had again spent the night in Jimmy and Tony's tent to give Tim and Abby some alone time.

"Come on...time we packed all this up and got back to civilization." Jen said and they all went into their separate tents to pack.

Ziva had spent a fair bit of her time in the boys tent so most of her stuff was in there. So after getting what she had left from her's and Abby's tent, she went to the boys tent to finish up. She had passed Tim on the way who had been doing the same thing in his own tent.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So..." Jen said. "The end of our weekend."

"Yep." Jethro said. "I guess so." No signature smirk here.

"Do I detect a hint of regret in the hardened gunny's voice?" Jen said.

"For some things." He said. He gave her arm a quick tug and she found herself tumbling into his arms and into a passionate embrace, followed by a deep lingering kiss. When she finally came up for air, she grinned.

"So it's not Tony, Abby and all the others with their antics you're gonna miss then?" she asked. Jethro chuckled.

"Well partly. But sharing a tent with you has been..." he started

"Special?" Jen offered.

"I was gonna say... like coming home."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm gonna miss you Abs." Tim said as he gave her pigtail an affectionate tug.

"Me too Timmy." Abby said sadly. Tim smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll see each other every day."

"Won't be the same." Abby said with a pout. "We already see each other every day and most every night..."

"I know... it won't be the same." Tim conceded sadly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Jimmy carried his stuff over to the cars... Gibbs's charger and Jen's rented car that she had had dropped off. He smiled at the memory of Ziva and Abby taking off like Thelma and Louise. This had sure been a trip. He'd never been on anything that even remotely resembled it. If you tried to explain it to anyone they just wouldn't believe it, he wasn't sure that he did. It was kind of like a dream...an obscure dream at that, and yet, he wouldn't have missed it for the world. The only time he'd felt more like a part of a family was when he was with his own family. He felt like he'd just become a member of an exclusive club... One that up until now he'd only managed to be a spectator of.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So Ziva...one weekend when we get back to Washington and we don't have a case...how about I show you the town." Tony said with a huge grin.

"I have been living here for a while Tony. I know what is in the town." She answered as she neatly folded all of her clothes and placed them in her bag.

"Not the Tony Dinozzo way you haven't." Ziva looked up.

"Oh!... Are you asking me on a proper date Tony?" she asked. Tony actually flushed with embarrassment and a little hurt. Ziva saw this and immediately rectified the situation. She was over the moon that he was actually asking her out properly, she had just been having a little fun, and she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. "I would love to go on a proper date with you Tony." Tony picked Ziva up and swung her around before leaning in for a kiss.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You know Abs...you could always move in with me." Tim said hesitantly, he really wasn't sure what Abby's reaction would be. He got his answer though as Abby launched herself into his arms and they both landed in heap on the floor.

"Wait." She said. "Which Tim am I gonna be living with?"

"This one...the new and improved model...can you live with that?"

"Well, I'm sure I can make the modifications that I need." She giggled. Tim put her down and looked into her eyes.

"I'm serious. I won't go back to letting you have you're own way with everything and you won't be acting the brat. Can you live with that?" Abby wrinkled her nose thoughtfully.

"I...yeah...I can...I love you Timmy."

"I love you too Abs."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Abby and Tim chatted to Jimmy while they waited for Gibbs and the others to come load their stuff. They didn't have to wait long. When Gibbs caught sight of Tim and Abby holding hands he sighed deeply.

"Tim you're with me...Abs you go with the director." He said.

""But Gibbbbs." Abby whined.

"Just do it...I want a peaceful drive back and I don't wanna have to watch you two playing kissy face all the way." Tony chuckled.

"Haha...you been told Mclovebirds." He said.

"Shut up Tony." Abby said grumpily before poking her tongue out.

"You two either." Gibbs said, Tony's face was a study and Jen frowned but Gibbs didn't. "Ziva? You can go with the director as well. In fact we'll have the man car and the ladies car." They all filed into their respective cars without another argument...no point really, they knew who'd win. That left just Jen and Jethro.

"Bit sexist there Jethro..." Jen said with a smirk. He grinned widely.

"Maybe...never been one to worry about political correctness, besides...I think everyone may have forgotten why we came in the first place...to relieve my stress. Don't wanna ruin it at the last minute." Jen nodded and smiled before heading to her car.

"See you at the first pit stop." She said. Before she even had a chance to start the car, she found herself in a cloud of Jethro's dust.

"He drives like a crazy man." Ziva said seriously. Jen and Abby looked up in shock and then burst out laughing.

THE END


End file.
